De Harold a Furie
by Rokuro no Smash
Summary: C'est par une nuit parsemer de glace que je suis devenue la chose qu'aucun viking n'aurait imaginée. Une passerelle entre deux peuples . Un être unique de par ma nature . Je suis Harold Haddock le premier demi-dragon
1. Harold Haddock

**Chapitre lût et corriger par ma béta-lectrice ****Ayanomenella qui fait un merveilleux travail . **

Encore un peu à gauche. Voilà, c'est ça. Maintenant, recalibrer le viseur. C'est fait. Bon, je crois que ça sera prêt pour ce soir.

Enfin, si personne ne m'empêche de m'éclipser discrètement. Normalement, les dragons devraient attaquer ce soir. Comment je le savais ? Si les femmes ont l'instinct féminin, moi j'ai mon instinct de Viking qui me dit que ce soir, j'aurai enfin ma chance de prouver que je suis le digne fils de mon père.

Moi, Harold Haddock, fils de Stoïk la brute, je vais enfin tuer mon premier dragon.

Parce que tuer un dragon, chez nous, il n'y a que ça qui compte. C'est en quelque sorte ce qu'on sait faire le mieux. Avec le temps, j'ai compris qu'il y avait différents statuts que l'on pouvait obtenir suivant le Dragon qu'on tue.

La tête d'une _Vipère_, ça me vaudrait au minimum d'être remarqué.

Les _Gronks_ sont coriaces. En terrasser un me permettrait à tous les coups d'avoir une petite copine.

Un _Braguettaure _? Exotique, deux têtes, double triomphe.

Eh puis il y a le _Cauchemar-Monstrueux_. Seuls les Vikings les plus valeureux tente leur chance. Ils ont cette sale manie de s'enflammer eux-mêmes.

Mais le top du top, c'est le dragon que nul n'a jamais vu. On l'appelle la _Furie Nocturne._

Personne n'a jamais tué une _Furie Nocturne_.

Pourquoi ? Bah déjà que l'apercevoir revient à voir la barbe d'Odin lui-même ! De plus, il ne se montre jamais, préférant détruire nos catapultes plutôt que de voler nos moutons.

Mais comme personne n'a jamais réussi à en tuer un, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'être le tout premier Viking à l'abattre serait suffisant pour faire oublier à tout le monde que je suis un ...

Harold.

Vous savez à qui on donne ce nom, d'habitude ? Au plus faiblard d'une portée de n'importe quel type d'animaux. Sérieusement, quand je vois un tout petit yak venir vers moi, je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'on porte le même nom.

Je soupirais à cette pensée tout en retirant mon tablier de forgeron que je jetais dans un coin de mon atelier personnel. J'avais au moins le droit de forger des armes contre ces monstres, mais je voulais plus que ça. Je voulais qu'on arrête de me regarder comme le gaffeur officiel de Beurk.

J'enfilais ma veste sans manches en poil de Yak avant de sortir dehors en soufflant un nuage blanc.

L'hiver c'était bien installé. Les rues étaient enneigées et j'avoue avoir souvent eu du mal à me retrouver dans toute cette mer blanche qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux mollets. Dans un grand soupir, je me mis à marcher difficilement dans ce qui semblait être le dernier rempart entre moi et ma maison qui se trouvait un peu plus haut sur une colline.

Pourquoi les dieux se moquent-ils de moi ?

Ma grande aventure neigeuse dura un bon moment avant que je n'atteigne enfin la porte de chez moi. J'aurais quand même apprécié d'y arriver avec moins d'eau dans mon pantalon. Grelottant à cause de la morsure vicieuse du froid, je me réfugiais dans ma forteresse de solitude en espérant silencieusement que mon père ne soit pas là. C'est en frottant mes mains ensemble que j'inspectai les moindres recoins de l'endroit qui m'avait vu grandir. Personne à l'horizon, ouf ! Bon, d'abord monter à l'étage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, je m'autorisais un sourire triomphant. En ouvrant ladite porte, je sentais enfin le doux parfum de la tranquillité envahir mes narines. Mon sourire partit aussi vite que l'odeur de mon court bonheur quand je vis avec incrédulité le chef de mon village assis sur mon lit, le regard sévèrement braqué sur moi.

Ai-je précisé que c'était mon père ?

Je mordis lentement ma lèvre inférieure en entrant silencieusement, tout en fermant la porte contre laquelle je me collais en attendant ce qui devait arriver.

Ma punition.

Oui, alors en fait, c'est une histoire assez drôle.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna sombrement le roux.

Bon d'accord, pas si drôle que ça, en fait.

-Attends ! Je peux tout t'expliquer, tentai- je en faisant des gestes inutiles avec mes mains.

-Tout de suite ! Tonna la voix du paternel.

J'ai bien failli avaler ma langue en entendant le ton qu'il avait pris.

Je m'avançais en douceur pour ne pas en prendre encore plus pour mon grade, si c'était possible. Une fois assis comme il me l'avait demandé, je me suis mis à fuir du regard la barbe de mon père qui trainait trop près de ma figure, tout ça à cause d'une différence de taille.

Foutus légumes qui n'ont pas fait leur boulot !

-Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir, commença-t-il en frottant ses paupières avec ses doigts.

Je ne disais rien, le laissant continuer, bien que cela ne présageât rien de bon pour ma personne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête, mais c'était vraiment la pire de toutes tes bêtises, dit-il en parlant de manière désabusée. Attirer un _Cauchemar-Monstrueux_ ?

-Ben oui ! Comme ça, j'aurais pu être reconnu et apprécié.

-Dans l'Arène ?

-Oui bon, d'accord. Là, c'est vrai que le plan pourrait être remis en question. Surtout quand on sait que l'arène est l'endroit où l'on cache les dragons prévus pour l'entraînement.

-Le plus ridicule, c'est que tu as cru que lâcher un filet sur lui aurait suffi ! Mais non ! Il fallait en plus que tu ouvres les cages des dragons qu'on gardait pour l'entraînement !

-OK, je suis cinglé. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

-Si Guelfort et moi n'étions pas arrivés à temps, tu serais mort, assura-t-il gravement.

-Papa je… commençai-je.

-Non. Je ne veux rien entendre, gronda-t-il en se levant. Tu restes ici !

J'écarquillai les yeux en me relevant subitement sous les yeux surpris du chef Viking. Je venais de désobéir à un ordre direct.

-Quoi ?! Non mais ! Enfin, P'pa ! Dis- je, embrouillé.

-C'est comme ça. Tu resteras ici tant que je n'aurais pas décidé de ta punition.

Comme si rester coincé entre quatre murs était une bénédiction !

-C'est injuste !

Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Ho, ho, je crois que je l'ai un peu trop ouvert.

-Parce que tu crois que ce que tu as fait est juste ? À cause de toi, l'arène est détruite, les dragons qu'on avait capturés se sont échappés ! Tu as bien de la chance que personne ne soit mort par ta faute !

Baissant la tête comme si elle était remplie du poids de la honte qu'il venait de me charger, je n'osais plus regarder mon père qui s'était tu après m'avoir rappelé une chose qui était impossible à changer.

Je ne suis pas un des leurs.

Je ne relevai la tête que quand mon chef claqua la porte ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sursauter. En reprenant mes esprits, je me suis mis à soupirer, grogner, pour enfin m'agiter dans tous les sens en criant je ne sais plus trop quoi, avant de suspendre tous mes gestes pour me laisser lourdement tomber sur mon bon vieux matelas qui m'avait précédemment manqué.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendais compte que je portais toujours mon pantalon trempé à cause de cette saloperie de neige qui recommençait déjà à tomber dehors, alors que le crépuscule tombait sur Beurk. De ma fenêtre, je sentais le froid venir caresser mon visage que j'avais emprisonné entre mes bras pendant que j'observais les grands gaillards qui montaient la garde en cas d'attaque. Bon sang ! Leur boulot à eux a l'air bien plus intéréssant que celui de forgeron. Me décollant du paysage qui m'attristait plus qu'autre chose, je retirai le tissu humide qui collait maintenant à ma peau. Une fois enlevé, je reteins un frisson à cause du froid ambiant qui vint caresser sournoisement mon postérieur à découvert. J'envoyai le vêtement froid sur une pille de ce qui semblait être mon linge sale que j'avais oublié de nettoyer.

Encore.

Soupirant bruyamment, je me suis mis à chercher une serviette dans le coffre qui trônait au pied de mon lit. Une fois que j'avais mis la main dessus, je ne perdis pas de temps pour essuyer toute l'humidité présente sur moi. Pendant que je continuais de me sécher, je regardais encore une fois par le cadre en bois duquel je voyais Beurk.

La nuit sombre pointait déjà le bout de son nez, mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de sortir pour patrouiller. J'en oubliais presque le fait que j'étais presque nu est que quelqu'un pourrait me surprendre ainsi. Jugeant qu'il serait mieux d'être habillé, j'enfilais prestement un nouveau pantalon vert foncé. Eh voilà prêt à faire quoi ?

« Interdiction de sortir, » qu'il avait dit ? Sans le vouloir, je me mordis la langue pour éviter d'insulter mon père. Je me mis à tourner rond dans ma chambre tout en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas devenir chèvre. La seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit était toute trouvée.

Sortir.

Pour sortir, il fallait déjà que je règle un problème. Un sacré problème qui s'appelait Stoïk la Brute. En cogitant un peu, je me suis mis à sourire de manière sournoise. J'avais bien une idée qui me plaisait déjà.

Jouer sur les mots.

En découpant avec un ciseau imaginaire les mots du chef, je pouvais très bien trouver une porte de sortie de cette prison qu'était ma chambre.

Premièrement, il m'a dit et je cite « de rester : ici ».

Sauf qu'il n'a pas vraiment précisé où ce « ici » se trouvait. Donc, en toute logique, je pourrais comprendre qu'il voulait dire…

« Tu restes ici sur l'île de Beurk ! »

Enfin un passe pour la liberté !

Bon d'accord, je jouais un jeu dangereux. Sérieusement, j'osais défier l'autorité du seul Viking à avoir tué un dragon alors qu'il portait encore des couches !

Est-ce que j'y crois ? Carrément !

Mais avant toute chose, il me fallait un nouveau manteau, parce que celui-là ne me protégerait de rien du tout d'après ce que j'avais pu sentir. En farfouillant dans mes affaires, je retrouvai la hache que mon père m'avait offerte pour mes quatre ans. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas la faire quitter le sol. Maintenant que j'y pense …

C'est toujours le cas.

Bah faut croire que je ne suis pas fait pour manier des masses ou d'autres types d'armes lourdes. Non, moi je suis plutôt habitué à avoir un petit couteau dans ma botte. Je délaissai l'objet tranchant pour retrouver un gilet ressemblant à l'autre, sauf que celui-ci avait des manches longues bien épaisses qui me protégeraient de ce froid qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs. Une fois bien couvert, je me suis autorisé à sourire en remarquant la faible garde que mon père avait mise autour du périmètre de notre demeure pour m'empêcher de sortir. Mais, comme toujours, il a oublié la porte de derrière.

Je descendis en silence les marches qui me conduisirent à la pièce principale de la maison. Bon, c'était le bon moment pour retenir sa respiration. Le moindre bruit et n'importe qui pouvait débarquer. J'ouvris avec une lenteur presque infernale la porte qui devait me conduire à ma liberté. Une fois entre ouverte, je jetai un oeil pour voir si quelqu'un allait me tomber dessus en hurlant gentiment que je ne devais pas sortir. Une fois que je fus assuré de ne voir personne, j'ouvris en grand la porte en bois en respirant une bonne bouffée d'air frais qui dégageait mes narines un peu bouchées . Je me suis mis à courir en direction de la forêt qui se dressait au loin avec un plan en tête.

Trouver et tuer mon premier dragon.

ooOoo

-Les prochaines expéditions sont annulées pour le reste de l'hiver, informa le chef du village.

Un grand soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche des Beurkien. Où on était ? Dans le grand hall qui servait de refuge ou encore de salle à manger et de réunion. Le Haddock se mit à faire parcourir son imposant index sur une carte qui retraçait les contours de son île.

-Les patrouilles devront être doublées ici et ici, indiqua-t-il en montrant lesdits endroits sur la carte.

-Nos hommes ont déjà ratissé ces zones, Stoïk , informa Bastok qui voulait se faire plus malin que son chef.

-Je sais mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les dragons. Répondit-il en faisant courir son regard sur l'assemblée qui l'écoutait. Écoutez, je sais que j'ai dit que les prochaines expéditions étaient annulées, mais celle prévue dans deux jours tient toujours.

Des regards au coin, des chuchotements plaintifs, des grattages de barbes ou de mentons. Personne n'était vraiment emballé par l'idée de repartir sur les eaux glacées pour chercher le nid des reptiles à sang chaud que jamais aucun Viking de Beurk n'avait trouvé en treize générations.

Pourtant leur chef semblait confiant, comme à son habitude.

-Mais nos bateaux ne reviennent jamais, fit une voix.

-On est des Vikings, ça a toujours été un métier à risque ! Répondit simplement la brute. Qui vient avec moi ?

Il ne reçut que des regards septiques ou hésitants, mais le rouquin de Beurk avait un atout dans sa manche.

-Soit. Ceux qui restent à terre veilleront sur Harold.

Grâce à un miracle d'Odin lui-même, se dit Stoïk, toutes les mains se levèrent ensemble sous le regard satisfait du fier Viking.

-Ah ! Je préfère ça.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers une chope servie d'avance sur le comptoir du hall. Il la saisit d'un geste rapide avant de faire descendre le liquide alcoolisé le long de sa gorge, pour finalement atteindre son gosier qui réclamait sa dose quotidienne de bière brune.

-Ralentis ! Sinon tu vas prendre la chope avec ! Se moqua une voix.

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que son ami de toujours se tenait sur sa droite avec une chope fixée sur son moignon : Geulfort. D'un revers de la main, le chef de Beurk essuya les petites gouttes de bière présentes sur sa bouche avant de faire couler un regard sur le blond boiteux qui, lui, buvait jusqu'à plus soif.

-Ha ! Par Thor, y a rien de mieux, assura le forgeron.

-Moins de dragons, souffla Haddock.

-Ça faisait longtemps, soupira l'autre, ennuyé à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle conversation sur les reptiles.

-Sérieusement, Geulfort, il faut trouver le nid avant que les routes ne soient totalement gelées.

-Ben tiens ! Voilà quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais vu ! Le grand Stoïk veut anéantir les dragons ! Dit-il en montant un peu le volume de sa voix déjà bien élevée.

-Humpf, tiens, maintenant qu'on en parle, il faudrait que tu entraînes de nouvelles recrues.

On change de sujet ?

-Ho ! Parfait ouais ! Et pendant que je serais pas là, Harold pourra garder la forge : métal en fusion, stock de lames tranchantes, livré à lui-même. Ho ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien craindre ?

Voilà une discussion que la brute de Beurk n'aimait pas aborder avec qui que ce soit sur cette île.

Son fils.

-Tu veux me dire ce que je vais faire de lui, Geulfort ? Après ce qui s'est passé, personne n'a plus envie d'entendre parler de lui, souffla-t-il, dépité.

-J'peux le prendre à l'entraînement, dit soudainement l'unijambiste.

Une farce. Voilà comment la proposition du forgeron sonna aux oreilles du chef qui avait les yeux levés vers son meilleur ami qui lui gardait un petit sourire.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Fit le roux.

-C'est toujours mieux que de le garder enfermé. Il va tourner en yak, mon Harold, si tu ne le fais pas sortir.

Premier point pour Geulfort.

-Geulfort, tu sais comment il est. Déjà tout petit, il était… différent ! Soupira fortement le Haddock, plongeant son nez dans sa chope maintenant vide et fermant les yeux pour mieux se souvenir du bébé qui refusait toutes les armes en bois qu'Odin donnait et qu'on lui offrait chaque jour.

-Harold ne tien pas de moi... entendit le forgeron.

-C'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'attitude ni les muscles pour le boulot, confirma-t-il en buvant sa dernière gorgée, mais tu ne peux pas le garder enfermée, Stoïk, seulement le préparer.

Le manchot dut faire face au regard désapprobateur du paternel qui avait miraculeusement trouvé un moyen d'enlever son nez de sa chope.

-D'accord, ça a l'air mal parti, mais une chose qui est sûre, c'est que tu ne seras pas toujours derrière le gamin. Un de ces jours il va sortir, c'est peut-être déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est !

ooOoo

Plus au sud ? Ou au nord ? Ah, j'en savais rien, en fait.

Depuis un moment, je me demandais où j'allais, la vallée des corbeaux, ou la rivière _Coupe-Gorge_ ? Aucune idée pour l'instant, je me contentais d'avancer dans cette fichue neige qui me freinait et me forçait à faire de grandes enjambées que j'avais du mal à faire, je sortis de ma veste en poil un carnet que je gardais toujours sur moi. Alors… les plans d'un grappin ? Non… la carte des forêts de Beurk ! D'après mes calculs, les dragons devraient se cacher plus au nord de ma position.

Un vrai p'tit chasseur en herbe ! Enfin, en neige, plutôt…

-Je vous trouverai, me promis-je.

J'accélérai le rythme de mes grands pas en espérant trouver un reptile cracheur de feu avant que mon père ne s'aperçoive de ma fugue.

Toute la vie devant soi.

Je soufflai un nuage blanc en observant les alentours. Je ne m'étais jamais aventuré ici, l'endroit était quand même bizarre. Le sol avait l'air d'avoir été piétiné par quelque chose de lourd. Je sentis mon corps se figer en voyant les marques de griffures inscrites dans l'écorce des arbres m'entourant. Bizarrement, je me suis senti excité en voyant que mes théories étaient fondées. Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre les indices que le dragon avait laissés et ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à le tuer pour rapporter son cœur à mon père.

Prudemment, je sortis ma dague cachée dans ma botte de droite, tout en fixant le chemin que le lézard géant avait dû prendre, je devais garder mon calme et surtout ne pas me laisser surprendre.

Un bruit de brindille qui craque...

Je me retournai dans un réflexe dont je ne me croyais pas capable et je pointai mon arme en direction de la menace qui venait de s'annoncer.

Un écureuil.

Je me sentis idiot, stupide, enfin vous voyez le genre. Je me suis mis une tape sur le front en fermant les yeux pour ne pas regarder le ridicule de la situation.

Heureusement que j'étais seul.

J'ouvris subitement les yeux en entendant un grondement qui me semblait familier, je tournai la tête dans la direction du bruit qui se rapprochait bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller en voyant se profiler à l'horizon un nuage de neige retourné par la course folle d'un troupeau de cochons sauvages qui arrivait justement dans ma direction. Le pire restait bien sûr celui en tête des autres qui se mit à pousser des bruits inquiétants dans ma direction. Pourquoi ? Oui, tiens ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si grave pour que les dieux se mettent à me détester plus que d'habitude ?

Sérieusement, j'aimerais bien le savoir avant de mourir écrasé.

Et, grâce à ma grande agilité légendaire, je me pris les pieds dans une racine qui sortait justement du sol. Pourquoi avais-je reculé ? Contrairement au dragon _Vipère_, les cochons poilus, eux, voyaient droit devant eux, pas sur les côtés. Alors j'ai jugé bon de reculer prestement, mais bon, comme je l'imaginais…

Les dieux ont un sens de l'humour très étrange.

Très franchement, tout alla très vite. Je roulai tout bonnement dans la neige qui rendit ma chute moins dure, pas contre les branches et les rochers qui, eux n'étaient pas aussi douillets. Mon corps ne pouvait rien faire. Je dévalais cette pente à une vitesse folle de temps en temps, j'étais propulsé dans les airs par je ne sais quelle force. D'ailleurs, pendant un de ces sauts, je me pris bientôt une branche dans la gueule. En me tenant l'œil, je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui venait. Je continuais de rouler malgré moi, puis, enfin, je commençais à ralentir. J'allais presque remercier les dieux de ne m'avoir pris que mon œil gauche.

J'ai dit presque…

Je me suis senti tomber vers le bas, les jambes en avant. Cette fois-ci, j'ai eu très mal. Les sapins et leurs branches ne m'épargnèrent pas. J'étais ballotté entre les deux arbres comme un mouton mort. J'atterris lourdement sur une branche bien épaisse pour supporter mon corps.

J'ai failli sourire.

J'entendis un craquement. Mon micro-sourire n'avait duré qu'une misérable seconde.

-Ho, non, non ! Paniquais-je en levant les bras.

C'est seulement quand le bois céda enfin que je me rendis compte que mes protestations ne servaient à rien. Je m'accrochai comme je pus en passant mes maigres bras autour de l'écorce en espérant que la suite n'arriverait pas. Pourtant, elle arriva.

Sérieusement ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je criais. Franchement, à quoi ça me servait de beugler je ne sais plus trop quoi alors que je glissais sur cette mer opale qui était maudite d'avance par mes soins ? Je me redressais un peu en fixant la forêt qui m'attendait. Maudire les arbres me vint à l'esprit. Ma descente dura encore quelques secondes avant que mon moyen de transport ne bute contre quelque chose ce qui, par ailleurs, me fit m'envoler à travers les hauts sapins de Beurk que d'habitude je trouvais magnifiques vus d'en bas. Je me suis mis à brasser de l'air autour de moi en balançant inutilement mes mains en avant tout en continuant de crier ma détresse à qui voulait l'entendre. Je m'échouai enfin au sol que j'aurais bien embrassé si ce n'était pas un parquet de glace. Je me suis mis à dériver sur la surface bleutée avant de finalement m'arrêter en plein milieu de l'étendue glacée.

Aïe !

Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa mes lèvres un peu fendues quand j'essayai de bouger mes bras. Deuxième test avec mes jambes…

Double aïe !

Rien à y faire, je suis cloué au sol. Alors faisons le point. Je suis blessé et je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis à la merci de n'importe quel animal qui aurait besoin d'une entrée pour son repas, et pour finir, je suis complètement perdu. Si je pouvais attraper mon carnet, je pourrais me repérer. Problème, je ne peux pas bouger mes doigts qui saignaient à cause des coupures les parcourant. J'ouvris un peu les yeux en sentant un goût nullement agréable dans ma bouche.

Du sang.

Je crachai du mieux que je pus le liquide rougeâtre sur ma main. Je songeais un instant à m'entraîner plus tard à l'art du crachat Viking que beaucoup maitrisaient sur cette île.

Passons.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire, soufflais-je faiblement.

Parfois les dieux vous entendent, ou alors ils jouent la sourde oreille.

Je me demande bien à quel moment ils vont arrêter de m'écouter me plaindre. J'entendis un sifflement dans l'air qui ne me présageait rien de bon. Sorti de nulle part, mon couteau que j'avais perdu pendant mon formidable voyage se planta à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands encore un peu et je devenais plus laid que Rustik. Une fois la peur passée, je me suis mis à soupirer.

Il me fallait un nouveau pantalon.

ooOoo

-Attention !

L'odeur du bois brûlé, les cris des Vikings qui chargeaient sur leurs ennemis de toujours, les bruits de métal s'écrasant sur les dents acérées des reptiles.

Stoïk Haddock avait l'habitude de tout ça.

Chargeant tel un yak, il donna un crochet du gauche à une _Vipère_ qui alla s'écraser dans une charrette qui craqua sous son propre chef ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre la place principale de laquelle les combats faisaient rage. Une fois arrivé sur place, il constata immédiatement que demain, il allait avoir une longue journée concernant les réparations du village.

Comme d'habitude.

Laissant de côté ces pensées que peu de Vikings auraient eues, il chargea sur un _Cauchemar_ qui avait eu la brillante idée de glisser sa tête dans une maison pour y chercher un butin. La brute en chef saisit la queue du reptile cracheur de feu, puis il tira de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer valser plus loin. Le démon, comme ils l'appelaient, se mit à crier dans sa direction en s'enflammant lui-même, chose que tous les autres de son espèce savaient faire. Il chargea sur Stoïk qui l'évita d'une roulade sur le côté, puis le dragon donna un coup de queue qui fit tomber la brute au sol. Il essaya de se relever bien vite, mais le monstrueux avait d'autres projets pour lui. Il ouvrit grand la gueule que le roux bloqua avec ses mains, la forçant à rester ouverte pour éviter de servir de déjeuner à ces créatures de l'enfer.

-Tirez !

La rangée de dents du dragon rouge claqua fortement devant le visage neutre du Haddock. Elle était à présent fermée grâce à une corde avec des boulets au bout. Il recula en poussant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant d'autres guerriers de son village arriver pour capturer la bête qui se débâtait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Comme d'habitude.

Une main voulut se mettre en travers de sa vision. Levant les yeux en l'air, il sourit de la même manière que son meilleur ami de toujours. Il saisit l'aide généreusement offerte tout en soufflant sa frustration devant sa pitoyable performance.

-T'es pas en forme mon vieux, fit remarquer le forgeron à une main.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Geul'. D'habitude, je n'ai aucun problème avec ce genre de dragons, souffla-t-il en fixant le _Cauchemar-Monstrueux_ se faire entraîner vers une cage prévue pour lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça, quelques semaines à voguer sur l'océan et tu reviendras aussi fort qu'avant, assura le blond avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Humpf, fit-il simplement en prenant une masse qui traînait par là. En attendant, on va s'occuper d'eux !

Comme d'habitude, le chef de Beurk cria avec Geulfort tout en courant vers leurs ennemis naturels.

ooOoo

Je tremblais, je claquais des dents. Si je le pouvais, je me ferrais un bon feu, mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prier la déesse Freya.

Encore une fois.

Je ne savais plus si mes yeux sont ouverts grâce à ma volonté, ou parce que mes paupières sont gelées. Je fixais ma main endolorie ma peau avait passé du rose bébé à un bleu inquiétant. Sur le coup, je me suis dit que mourir de froid pourrait être pas si mal. Au moins, je n'aurais pas mal. Je connaissais un gars qui avait perdu un orteil à cause du froid. Il m'avait raconté qu'il n'avait strictement rien senti et qu'il n'avait pas saigné. J'aurais dû lui demander si on pouvait avoir le cerveau congelé. Je me surpris à ricaner à cette pensée.

Je suis idiot.

Comment ai-je pu croire qu'une pauvre crevette qui parle comme moi aurait réussi ? Je suis tout le contraire de mon père, alors pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans cette stupide chasse au dragon ? Je n'avais quasiment aucune chance face à eux au pire, je pouvais toujours leur servir de cure-dent.

Je levai les yeux pour les contempler dans le reflet de la lame brillante grâce aux rayons de lune qui éclairaient l'endroit dans lequel j'étais étalé comme un cochon mort. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose à part mes iris vert feuille que je tenais de mon père.

Mon père...

En pensant à lui, je me disais qu'en ce moment, il devait me chercher partout. Oui, enfin, dans mon monde idéal rempli de gloire pour moi, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne devait même pas penser une seule seconde à l'échec que je représentais. Non, personne ne pense à moi. Peut-être Geulfort, à la limite.

Soupirant faiblement, je fermais enfin mes paupières en attendant l'heure funeste arriver, d'après moi très lentement.

J'ouvris les yeux quand mes oreilles entendirent un bruit sourd. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelque chose, un bruit venant d'en haut, si je me trompais pas. L'espoir revint envahir mon corps presque gelé. J'essayais vainement de sourire, mais le sang présent sur mes lèvres les avait glacées entre elles. Puis le bruit faisant claquer l'air cette fois-ci revint se faire entendre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je reconnus ce bruit que je connaissais depuis mon enfance.

Le hurlement de la _Furie Nocturne._

Tout le monde sur Beurk avait entendu ce bruit au moins une fois dans sa vie. L'air autour de moi semblait fuir quelque chose. Je me forçais à lever les yeux vers mon couteau qui masquait mon champ de vision. Un nouveau bruit secoua la mer de glace sur laquelle j'étais coincé. Cette fois-ci, une ombre me cacha des rayons lunaires. Mes yeux grands ouverts, je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui se dressait devant moi. Puis mon outil de chasse se fit balayer par un coup de queue rapide l'envoyant bien plus loin. Ma respiration se coupa comme le reste de mes pensées quand je vis avec un sentiment d'excitation mélangé à de la peur les pattes sombres de ce qui semblait être l'objet de ma quête.

L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre.

L'une de ses pattes avant se mit à bouger dans ma direction. Je fixai avec la peur au ventre les mouvements de la _Furie_ qui se contenta de poser ses longues griffes sur mon dos.

Il pensait que j'étais mort ?

Il continua de tater le reste de ma carcasse avant d'appuyer un peu trop fort sur ma tête, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur. Il recula son membre immédiatement après m'avoir entendu. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il passa sa queue sous mes côtes pour me retourner comme une crêpe.

Le voilà.

Je pus enfin voir la tête du dragon noir qui me fixait avec ses deux grands yeux verts. Si seulement je pouvais bouger, je pourrais le tuer, gagner l'honneur d'être reconnu comme le plus grand Viking de l'île de Beurk. Je crois qu'en ce moment, je souriais. Quel abruti je faisais !

Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Je suis mort d'avance. Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas terni la réputation du chef. Une larme de joie coula de mon oeil et descendit le long de ma joue avant de finir sa course sur l'une des griffes sombres du dragon sombre que j'avais complètement oublié. Il porta mon unique larme à son nez qui remua doucement. Il reniflait mes larmes ? Il fit voyager ses pupilles de moi à la bille d'eau qu'il tenait. Puis ses oreilles qu'il avait gardées dressées depuis le début s'abaissèrent. Son regard se fit plus menaçant. Si, auparavant, il me fixait avec deux billes sombres, maintenant, il n'avait plus que deux fentes qui me rappelèrent ceux des chats la nuit.

Par Thor, qu'allait-il faire ?

La lune créa une auréole juste derrière sa tête qui le rendit captivant. Je me surpris à trouver les yeux de ce dragon magnifiques. Puis, il imposa son membre sur mon torse. Je ne sentais rien par ce contact à part l'extraordinaire force que l'animal possédait. Puis il fit un geste qui aura eu le mérite de me faire crier. Le bout de ses griffes déchira mon haut en même temps que ma chaire. Puis il fit descendre sa torture plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon ventre qu'il épargna, préférant s'arrêter juste à la limite que représentait mon nombril. Je me suis mis à suffoquer en voyant le sang couler des trois plaies béantes que venait de m'infliger le_ Nocturne_ fixait avec une certaine lassitude le sang présent sur ses griffes. Puis sous mes yeux horrifiés, il passa son immense langue sur le liquide rougeâtre qui m'appartenait. J'exprimai une mine de dégoût en tournant les yeux pour ne pas le voir finir son repas…

Aidez-moi !

J'avais trop mal. Je perdais beaucoup trop de sang. Bon, OK, il ne les avait pas enfoncées trop profondément, mais ça faisait un mal de chien ! Encore une fois, j'essayai de bouger mon bras droit pour protéger ma plaie de la morsure du froid, mais la patte de la _Furie_ me bloqua dans mon entreprise. Je me remis à braquer mes yeux sur la bouche maintenant couverte de mon propre sang que le reptile cracheur de feu avait léché avec gourmandise. Plus haut, j'ai eu à affronter le regard sombre que le dragon m'offrait. Puis il entre ouvrit la bouche. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me croque la tête ou un truc du genre, mais à la place, il laissa couler un étrange liquide bleuté brillant sur mon torse marqué. Ce truc se mit à entrer dans mes plaies avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. L'enfant de la foudre relâcha sa pression en reculant de quelques pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mon corps, il avait bizarrement arrêté de trembler à cause du froid. Ce qui me troublait le plus restait cette chaleur. Oui, je suis sûrement devenu fou, car cette chaleur commençait à grimper le long de mon corps. Elle remplissait chacun de mes membres qui se mirent à trembler, non pas de froid, mais d'autre chose que je n'aurais pu dire tellement j'étais choqué pour parler ou encore même détacher mon regard de la voute céleste que je me mis à fixer alors que je hurlais à plein poumons.

La chaleur s'était transformée en douleur.

Je me suis mis à crier en balançant ma tête en arrière, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais ça ne veut pas s'arrêter. Mes sens se mirent à me jouer des tours infernaux. J'entendais des bruits qui, jusque-là, m'étaient inconnus. Les étoiles devant moi commençaient à se rapprocher. Je me mis à trembler bien plus violemment que tout à l'heure. le haut et le bas commencèrent à se ressembler, le chaud ou le froid devinrent bientôt la même chose pour moi. Ma respiration se coupa. Je gardai les yeux grands ouverts alors que mon torse se soulevait. J'essayais de respirer mais mes narines refusaient d'aspirer l'air dont j'avais tant besoin.

J'étais mort.

J'en avais la conviction jusqu'à-ce que mon nez pût enfin reprendre son rôle. Je me laissai de nouveau tomber sur le parquet de cristal dans un gémissement plaintif.

Mal de tête.

Maintenant, je pouvais respirer comme bon me semblait. D'ailleurs, j'arrivais à bouger mon cou pour soulever un peu ma tête et regarder la _Furie Nocturne_ qui commençait à partir en me tournant le dos. Non, non !

-Re... reste... reste… reste là... soufflai-je avec des difficultés respiratoires.

Je levai une main dans sa direction en espérant attirer son attention. Je devais au moins ramener quelque chose pour prouver mon histoire. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de rentrer bredouille. Non, je devais au moins avoir une preuve que cette nuit n'était pas une invention du gaffeur de Beurk. Allez, allez, reviens !

Mais il ne revint pas.

Il s'arrêta simplement dans sa marche. Il braqua ensuite son regard dans le mien. Il fit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Dans ses yeux, je voyais quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu de ma vie.

Fierté.

Son regard n'exprimait que ceci.

Fierté.

Je ne compris pas pourquoi ce dragon me donnait ce sentiment. En fait, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il voulait me dire, aise le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit quand mes pupilles croisèrent les siennes n'était que celui-ci.

Fierté.

Ce qui vint ensuite fut comme un rappel à l'ordre pour moi. Il leva sa queue munie d'une petite paire d'ailes. Il suspendit son geste en m'accordant un dernier regard que je me surpris à renvoyer malgré moi. Il abattit de toutes ses forces son membre contre la glace présente qui craqua évidemment sous le coup. Des fissures parcoururent la surface bleue avant de se diriger vers moi. Puis je vis avec surprise les lignes se séparer pour ensuite entourer le reste de mon corps. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Mes questions à l'encontre du dragon stoppèrent quand je remarquai le bruit inquiétant qui venait juste au-dessus de ma tête. Puis je dirigeai mon regard sur la _Furie Nocturne_ qui ouvrit grand ses ailes. Il les fit battre quelques secondes avant de donner un grand coup qui le fit s'envoler, déclenchant une rafale de vent qui secoua l'air autour de moi. Une fois la bête à écailles dans le ciel, je sentis le poids de mon corps faire craquer le reste de la glace.

Une mort paisible.

Ce fut ce que je pensais quand je tombais dans l'eau glacée. Tout me semblait tourner au ralenti autour de moi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, pourtant je tentais vainement de tendre une main vers le cercle menant à la lune. Oui, l'endroit duquel je venais de tomber laissait voir l'astre de la nuit qui éclairait la pénombre dans laquelle je sombrais doucement.

Voici la fin d'Harold Haddock.

Un goût amer, une sensation d'être minable, de n'être qu'un grain de sable. Plus la lune s'éloignait de moi, plus je pensais à ce que j'étais. J'expirai quelques bulles d'air qui se mirent à monter vers la surface de l'eau sur laquelle elles éclatèrent. Une fois que je sentis la caresse du sable contre ma nuque, je sus que je venais de toucher le fond. Mes membres meurtris se posèrent aussi alors que je plissais les yeux devant ma mort. J'avais encore un peu d'oxygen dans les poumons, autant en profiter pour sourire une dernière fois.

J'aurais essayé.

J'aurais tellement voulu être un des leurs.

J'aurais aimé que mon village m'accepte.

J'aurais voulu que mon père me reconnaisse comme son fils.

Maintenant, je vais rejoindre ma mère au Valhalla. J'arrive, maman, juste le temps de rendre mon dernier souffle.

J'entre ouvris les lèvres pour laisser échapper la dernière bulle de vie que je gardais si précieusement. Puis je fermais mes paupières en espérant silencieusement que tout se passe vite et sans douleur.

ooOoo

La bulle fit son chemin jusqu'au cercle de glace. Puis elle éclata. La clairière resta ainsi, un calme absolu, un silence qui ne pouvait pas annoncer la suite des événements.

ooOoo

-Stoïk !

Courant comme un dératé, le chef roux fit un bond pour ensuite attraper la tête d'un_ Cauchemar-Monstrueux _en se tenant aux cornes du dragon qui secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de la menace viking qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Puis la brute referma sa prise sur l'animal. Il revint sur le plancher des yaks tout en forçant sur ses jambes. Il fit un tour sur lui-même toujours en tenant le dragon de couleur verte qui décolla du sol, continuant de tourner en brassant l'air autour de lui. Stoïk lâcha sans prévenir le monstre fait d'écaille qui entraîna deux autres dragons dans sa course avant d'aller s'échouer dans une cage assez large pour eux trois qui se referma tout de suite après avoir reçu les démons envahissant Beurk.

-Eh ben tu vois que ça revient ! S'exclama Geulfort.

-Je dois bien admettre que tu avais raison, souffla-t-il. Il fallait juste que je m'échauffe un peu.

-Bien parlé ! Bon, tu viens boire un verre ? Proposa l'unijambiste.

-Non, Geulfort, je dois diriger les réparations du village.

-Tu va y passez la nuit, mon bon chef !

-Bois pour moi, fit-il vaguement en se dirigeant vers un groupe de Vikings.

Si seulement il avait eu le temps de penser à son fils cette nuit-là…

Il aurait peut-être pu savoir qu'il allait le perdre à jamais.

Harold Haddock n'existait plus.


	2. Changement

Obscurité , noirceur , ténèbres , vide , tous ces mots déffiler dans ma tête alors que j'attendait la mort qui n'avais pas l'air de venir pointer le bout de son nez

Ouvrant subitement les yeux je m'appuya sur mes mains pour me relever sans mal grâce à l'eau autour de moi qui me rendais léger , alors que mes cheveux me masquer la vue j'apperçue entre quelque mèches de cheveux une lumière au dessus de moi , je ne comprit pas si mon corps bouger avec ou sans que je ne le commande , je prit appuie sur la plante de mes pieds pour ensuite me propulser au travers du liquide bleu , je fixa avec toute ma volonté le rideau de lumière qui me tendez les bras , je foncer tellement vite que je me surprit à me demander si j'était bien Harold Haddock le plus lent de tous les nagueur que beurk et connue , alors que mon salut gorger de lumière se rapprocher de moi je me suis poser une question qui retourna tout mon esprit tellement c'était évident

Je suis vivant ?

Ce n'est que quand mon corps sortie enfin de l'eau que je me rendit compte que j'été bien vivant , une fois en l'air je me demanda comment j'avais fait pour arriver aussi haut en un simple saut fait depuis le fond du lac , cette question resta en suspend quand je me mit à battre des bras de la même manière que si j'avait eu des ailes , je m'écrasa lourdement contre la patinoire qui accuellie mon dos , je vous assure que j'ai presque rien sentie

J'avais pas mal

Je suis rester étendu là , le souffle court , les yeux ouvert en grand sur le ciel bleu parsemer de nuages blanc , il fessait jour , j'en croyais pas mes yeux , j'été en vie , pourtant le dragon m'a tuer

Enfin je croit

Je me tient le front en me demandant si je ne suis pas devenue fou ou alors maudit par les dieux , je me releva en portant furtivement une main à mon torse qui devrais être marquer de trois grande plaie encore saignante , mais il n'en fut rien

Des cicatrices ?

Je baissa lentement le regard en espérant avoir toucher trop haut ma blessure , mais apparement la réalité m'affirmer que j'avais trois belle cicatrices partant de ma clavicule jusqu'à atteindre mon nombrile , je passa doucement mes doigts en croyant rêver , d'ailleurs c'était obliger que je rêver , forcément comment un minus comme moi pouvais survivre d'un truc pareille ? je poussa un grand soupir en rabatant mes cheveux mouiller en arrière , je jeta un oeil à la forêt de la quel je venais , mon père devais sûrement me chercher , ou alors il as adopter quelqu'un de plus costeau que moi

La deuxième option me semble très plausible

Je me releva en priant pour ne pas être trop abîmer pour marcher jusqu'au village

C'est plus facile que je ne l'aurais crut

J'ai pas mal , rien, aucune douleur null-part , je releva ma manche tâcher par le sang qui avais couler hier , mais j'écarquilla mes yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avais rien , pas d'entaille ou autre type de blessure que je devrais avoir après une chute pareille

Comment cela était t'il possible ? est-ce que les dieux aurais enfin décidé de me bénir ? bizarrement je trouva pas de réconfort en pensant à cette idée , quelque chose m'en empêcher

Le dragon

Rien qu'en pensant à lui je sentie mes phalange se serrer jusqu'à blanchir sous la pression , il allait me payer ce qu'il m'avais fait , mais en y repensant

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avais fait exactement ?

Dans mes souvenirs les seules images que je garde de ma rencontre avec le furie sont celle ou il lèche mon sang avant de cracher quelque chose de brillant

Je soupira en me disant que je devrais être chez moi pour réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça

Quelque pas plus tard je glissa sur la glace , si vous voulez savoir oui je maudit bien ce mois infernal durant le quel j'explose mon cota de chute à la Harold

-Putain !

Je me releva en pestant contre tout ce froid ambiant qui ne m'aider pas vraiment , bon il me fallait une destination , en regardant en l'air je vit le soleil bien haut dans le ciel bien que des nuages masquer un peu ses rayons qui se faisait plus faible , en y regardant d'un peu plus près je remarqua les quelque flocon de neige qui commencer à tomber , une vielle habitude d'enfant resurgie quand j'ouvrit la bouche en tirant bien la langue , mon père m'avait raconter un jour qu'il avait avaler un flocon pour faire un voeux , celui de devenir le chef du village sans que son père soit mort , en claire il voulait que son père lui passe le flambaux sans pour autant mourir , son voeux fut exaucé , donc j'essaye parfois de répété le miracle que seul odin lui même pouvait accomplir surtout vue mon souhait à moi

Devenir fort

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien , une fois que j'ai eu ce que je voulait je reprit ma marche en direction d'un sentier enfin si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un chemin pour rentré chez moi sans que mon père ne s'en apperçoive , bizarrement penser à lui me rendit triste , ne me demandez pas la raison , je l'ignorer moi même , je m'arrêta en face d'un troc sur le quel je fit reposer mon front

Je suis fatiguer

Oui fatiguer de n'être qu'harold le plus grand gaffeur de beurk , pourquoi suis-je le seul de ma génération à avoir si peu de muscle et beaucoup trop de cervelle ? , même varek à des amis alors qu'il est bien plus casse-pieds que moi , soupirant à cette penser qui ne menez à rien je reprit ma marche en solitaire en essayant de vider mon esprit de toute pensées négative , peu à peu je fini par faire le vide tout en marchant les yeux mit clos

J'été serrein

Pour d'autre cela peu parraitre anodin , mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux que moi c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation , puis j'entendit quelque chose , un air de musique , je le connaissez bien , je releva la tête en espèrant croiser quelqu'un , mais tout ce que je vit fut des arbre dépourvue de feuille qui était remplacer par des couverture de neige , je remarqua dans ce paysage un détaille qui me sauta aux yeux

Des loups

Des animaux bien plus petit et plus poilue que nos ennemie les dragon , mais ils restez tout de même des carnivore

Qui me regardèrent avec des yeux que je juga gourmand

Alors voilà ce que j'ai fait , j'ai reculer d'un pas , mais les canidée en firent un dans ma direction

Un pas en arrière , ceux avec quattre patte firent le contraire

Une idée plutôt débile me vint à l'esprit , je fit un pas en avant , tien sans surprise ils se rapproche

Sauve moi odin

Je plia les genoux me préparant mentalement à courir , bon je n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de les semé mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de se faire bouffer sans rien dire , bizarrement ma peur diminua à mesure que les bêtes aux grande dents approcher , mais à qui je vais faire croire ça ?! y'a des loups en face de moi ! et vue ma carrure je ferrait bien de leur proposez de s'en servir comme appât pour attirer un plus gros festin

Je suis vraiment idiot quand j'ai peur

Alors mes options

Crier comme un viking face à un cauchemard volant

M'enfuir comme un lâche qui n'aurait rien dans la tête vue que les bête en face de moi cours largement plus vite que moi et mes petite jambe de sauterelle

Me battre comme un diable en l'honneur de ma tribu et pour la gloire de ma famille qui en aurait bien besoin

J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de choisir vue que le chef de la meute chargea sur moi avant de se préparer à me sauter dessus , ce n'est que quand je le vit avec la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave coulant sur ses croc jaunie que je décida de faire quelque chose

Crier

J'avait fermer les yeux en mettant mes bras devant ma figure pour avoir un semblant de protection , je resta dans cette position un long moment avant de soulever mes paupières à cause du fait que rien ne venait , puis je fixa avec étonnement les canidé en face de moi qui avait changer de look si je puis dire , leur fourure été hérriser comme celle des porc le jour du cochon griller , leur oreille si fièrement dresser au départ sont maintenant tombante , le détail qui me choqua le plus ce fut leur tremblement apparent à ma simple vue , cette simple penser me fit rire nerveusement , d'ailleurs je vient de faire ce rire débille

Ils ont peur de moi ?

Ridicul , tous le monde vous le dira sur beurk , je n'ai jamais fait peur à personne , pas même à varek qui pourtant à eu peur de son ombre , alors croyez moi je suis vraiment abasourdie de voir des animaux féroce de nature trembler devant moi

Y'a un truc

Forcément il doit y avoir quelque chose d'effrayant derrière moi , alors un coup d'oeil à gauche , rien , un à droite , non plus , me pencher en avant pour voir entre mes jambe si rien ne se cache parterre , rien de rien , relevant doucement la tête vers les loups maintenant craintif je me mordit la lèvre inferieur pour me retenir de crier ma surprise

C'est moi qui fait peur aux loups

Franchement si mon père voyait ça il en serrai clouer sur place , rien que d'imaginer la scène je suis mort de rire , ce que je me mit à faire en me tenant le ventre , stoïk la brute mon père lui être muet à cause de son fils le gaffeur , ça mériterai un paquet de runes rien que pour voir sa tête , calmant mon fou rire je me mit à repenser aux animals sauvage qui voulez me bouffer au départ , ils sont toujours là , le dos vouter à cause de leur position de recule , des gémissement de peur , leur regards fuyant , je ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait exactement mais en tout cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait , tien une idée sournoise germe dans mon esprit , j'esquissa un sourire que je juga de fou puis je mit mes mains en avant en imitant une paire de griffe avec mes doigts crochu

-Bouh !

Ni une , ni deux , si j'avait eu un sablier je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'écouler un grain tellement la vitesse de ses bêtes poilue été incroyable , il avais décamper en quatrième vitesse tout en se rentrant dedans , moi ? le plus normal du monde , je sourit tout en sautant sur place

-Ouais !

J'était peu t'être dingue de crier ma joie pour un truc aussi bête aux yeux des beurkien mais je m'en fiche , je suis vivant au moins ! , je me calma une nouvelle fois en laissant mes genoux dans la neige , l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps commencer à se calmer elle aussi , je respirait doucement tout en souriant , c'est bizarre mais être menacer de mort vous redonne l'envie de vivre une fois le danger écarter , maintenant que cette petite aventure est fini il faut que je rentre chez moi , alors me relever , c'est fait , enlever la neige sur mon pantalon qu'il faudrat que je change une fois à la maison , ok , prendre mon petit carnet de note que j'ai dans ma poche intérieur , je foura ma main dans ma veste en poile de yak avant de manquer de me mordre la langue

Il et où ? mon carnenout ?

Merde ! merde et remerde et puis encore merde !

Que c'est poétique dans mon esprit hein ?

Je frapa du bout du pied le sol neigeux en espérant calmer ma rage ,mais rien à faire ! je prit ma tête entre mes mains en me maudissant tout seul , puis je laissa tomber mes bras le long de mon corps en signe de résignation , comment j'allait faire ? il y avait que la nuit que je pouvait me guider grâce aux étoiles , mais je ne peux pas attendre que la lune remplace le soleil sinon mon père va envoyer ses hommes pour me chercher , si jamais il l'apprend il va certainement me punir jusqu'à ce que j'ai de la barbe , avec un peu de chance je lui ressemblerai un peu

Ouais , un peu

Je fixa mes pieds en sentant tout mon avenir s'écrouler à mesure que la neige tomber autour de moi , puis un vent glacé secoua ma frange ce qui me fit leva les yeux vers la direction dans la quel le vent souffler , pendant que le vent secouer mes cheveux arburn je regarda une sorte de chemin sur le quel les arbre pousser à coter formant ainsi une invitation pour suivre cette route dégager , c'est à ce moment là que mes réflexion se bloquèrent , quelque chose en moi gronder , un sentiment étrange se réveiller en moi , comme si quelque chose m'appeler , je me mit à marcher sans vraiment l'avoir décidé , puis je fixa un point invisible droit devant moi sans savoir pourquoi j'accéléra lentement l'allure de mes pas tout en me prenant quelque flocons dans l'oeil sans vraiment me plaindre

J'été léger

Sans en connaitre la raison exacte , je me mit à faire de plus grand pas , puis je me mit à courir , mon coeur s'emballa tellement que je n'avait pas besoin de mettre une main dessus pour sentir ses battement qui secouèrent mon torse , reprenant un peu mes esprit je jeta quelque regard au paysage autour de moi qui défiller à une vitesse incroyable , curieux je fit couler un oeil derrière moi , c'est avec une grande surprise que je regarda le nuage blanc que je soulever grâce à la force de ma course , revenant à moi je cligna des paupières en croyant rêver , puis je remena mon regard droit devant moi , je regarda le tronc d'arbre coucher sur le sol qui me baré la route , en temps normal j'aurait ralentie l'allure pour pouvoir le contourner sans risque vue que j'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un athlète , mais ses doutes partirent tout seul quand je força sur ma jambe droite pour ensuite faire un bond par-dessus l'obstacle , non seulement je l'avait éviter mais je croit même que je l'avait sur-volé , pendant le petit moment que je passa en l'air je me mit à regarder ahurie l'arbre tomber parterre , je vient de dépasser le stade de mauviette de mon île

Je suis devenue bien plus

Atterrisant lourdement sur la naige je reprit ma course endiablé , à chacun de mes pas les particule de neige se mirent à floter dans l'air comme-ci le temps s'arrêter à chaque fois que j'accélérée , plus je courait plus j'avait l'empression de repousser des limites invisible , je vit pointer à l'orizon une mer d'opale , qui se révéla être les plaine sauvage de beurk recouverte de neige pur , je fit un nouveaux bond qui me donna la sensation de m'envoler , j'admira rapidement la vue que m'offrait ma hauteur , rien à faire j'été bien trop excité pour cacher ma joie

-Wououuuuuuuuu !

Ce crie que je fit me prouva que j'été sûrement heureux d'être entrain d'accomplir des exploit que je trouva sur-viking , même mon père ne pouvait pas faire ce que j'été entrain de faire à l'instant même

Non pas même la brute

La gravité me ramena sur le plancher des yak , je fit un départ digne d'un boulet de canon , cette fois -ci je devait voir jusqu'à quelle point je pouvait être rapide , alors j'accéléra le rythme de ma course déjà incroyable , la neige s'envola sous la pression de mes pieds créant ainsi une trainer neigeuse derrière mon dos , je plaça mes bras en arrière tout en déplaçant mon buste légèrement en avant , t'elle un aigle je foncer à travers mon ciel blanc sur le quel j'été le roi

Puis ensuite les dieux me donnèrent un peu d'intention

Je tourna la tête sur le coter après avoir entendu un bruit étrange , puis j'esquissa une moue d'ennuie en voyant ce qui arriver droit sur moi

Une avalanche

Rappelez moi de dire le fond de ma pensée si je revient en vie chez moi dans mon lit

Je doit avouer que l'idée que moi Harold Haddock puisse échapper à une catastrophe naturel soit la chose la plus ridicule aux oreilles de nimporte qu'elle viking de beurk soit à présent quelque chose qui pourrait bien arriver grâce à mes nouveaux dons que je me promit d'étudier si j'arriver à m'en sortir

Bon j'avait de la chance le terrain été dégager et personne n'avait l'air de chasser ce qui voulait dire que ce soleil qui été entrain d'éclairer ma face d'hooligan n'été que celui de 10 heure , encore un peu de patience beurk

Harold Haddock arrive

Je fonça avec la ferme intention de rentrée chez moi , mon coeur se mit à résoner dans ma boîte crânienne , mes jambes n'avez jamais bouger aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui , je me surprit à me demander d'où me venait cette si soudaine monter en puissance dans les jambes , mais je croit que je pourrait réfléchir plus tard une fois que j'aurait semer cette saloperie d'avalanche qui commencer à se rapprocher dangereusement de mes fesses de futur chef , courant de la manière que j'avait essayer avant de voir cette vague blanche me menacer , me pencher en avant pour gagner un peu de vitesse , plus vite , encore plus vite , alors que la neige fouetter mon visage je me força à garder les yeux ouvert pour ne pas rater cette monter qui sonner comme mon ticket pour la liberté , mais je changea de suite d'expression en voyant un troupeau de cochon sauvage arriver dans ma direction , c'est là que j'ai comprit qu'il y avait un air de déjà vue , c'était le même troupeau qu'hier , comment je le savait ?

Le cochon en tête me grogner de la même manière que celui d'hier

Moi et ma chance digne d'un chat noir passant sous une echelle doubler d'un parapluie ouvert au bout de la queue

Jolie image non ?

Un nouveaux bruit vint atterir dans mes tympant , tournant la tête sur le coter je regarda le groupe de loup arriver en nombre sur ma droite , puis un nouveaux grognement bestial venant de la gauche me fit tourner la tête , au final j'été encercler

Des cochons sauvage fonçant droit sur moi , des loups féroce arrivant sur les coter de ma personne , et une avalanche qui menacer de m'engloutir si je ne trouver pas vite fait une solution

Passer en force ? nan aucune chance de survie

M'arrêter et mourir avec les animaux sous la neige ? non plus

Prier les dieux ? alors là pas question ! ils serrait bien tenter de faire apparaitre un gronk au-dessus de ma tête pour me compliquer la vie

Bon sang si seulement j'avait des ailes

Cette simple idée sonna comme un rappel à l'ordre pour moi , je n'avait pas d'ailes bien sûr , mais maintenant j'ai des jambes puissante

Si je peux courir aussi vite qu'un loup

Je peux alors m'envoler grâce à la seule force de mes jambes

Alors que je baissa doucement la tête en direction du sol je fit abstraction de tous les sons que j'entendait , que ce soit le roulement sonnore de l'avalanche , le poid des cochons sauvage fraper fortement le sol avec leur sabot , ou encore les grognement menaçant des cabot , je fit le vide dans mon esprit pour ainsi me concentrer sur mes jambes , je doit forcer le plus possible pour essayer d'échapper à tous ses danger

Je m'arrêta enfin , sous les yeux coléreux des bêtes qui foncèrent plus vite sur moi , puis j'ouvrit enfin mes yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel alors que je sauta en appuyant le plus fort possible sur mes talons

Je m'envole

-Wouhouhou !

J'ai crût à cela quand je remarqua le rapprochement entre le ciel dégager de tout nuages charger de flocon, je porta un regard sous mes pieds et je me mit à sourire en voyant tous mes problème disparaitre dans un grand fracas , je croit qu'en sautant j'ai soulever un nuages blanc , mais se ne fut rien quand la catastrophe neigeuse s'écrasa contre la pente , le bruit que j'écouta fut ahurisant , alors voilà ce que la nature pouvait faire ? incroyable

Incroyable

Ce fut le mot qui tourna un peu dans mon esprit quand je fut ensuite prit d'un drôle de tournie , j'été en ce moment même entrain de planer , le vent fouetter mon visage tout en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière , avec mes bras j'essaya d'imiter une paire d'ailes , je soupira de plaisir en sentant tout mes soucies s'en allez , en ouvrant les yeux je regarda la pente que j'aurait dû normalement monter à pied si je n'avait pas fait ce saut , mais de là où j'été à présent je pouvait enfin voir quelque chose de gênant pour moi

Une maison

Mais oui sa me revient , la sage du village gothi hâbiter sur le sommet de la montagne à l'écart de tous , tien maintenant que j'y pense , comment une si petite vielle femme peux descendre et remonter chaque jour en à peine une heure ? mystère que fut celui-ci

Tien voilà beurk , mais attend si jamais quelqu'un me voyait comme ça ? ho pourquoi je pense à ça ? aucune chance qu'un viking lève la tête en l'air

Sauf si ils me prennes pour un dragon

J'avala presque ma langue en songeant un instant au faite que si jamais quelqu'un me prend pour un reptil voleur de moutons j'été bon pour finir au bout d'une pique

Mais je pense que ce genre de problème va être vite régler , pourquoi ? ho pour un truc tout bête que j'ai un peu oublié dans mon plan d'homme sauteur

La gravité

Si vous saviez à quel point je la déteste cette force invisible qui fait toujours en sorte que je m'écrase tête la première à chaque fois que je trébuche

Un mauvais mouvement en avant est me voilà entrain de plonger vers une mort assez dur pour un garçon de mon âge , alors faire tourner mes bras en avant ? oui ça c'est fait , secouer mes jambes ? aussi , crier comme rustik le jour ou astrid à voulut le décapitter ? c'est en cours

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Plus je m'agiter plus je me senter ridicule ou encore stupide , mais une fois que je reprit un semblant d'équilibre , j'ouvrit les yeux en montrant toute mon ennuie apparent , un toit que je connait très bien

J'ai souvent grimper sur ce toit pour admirer les étoiles

Dans ma tête j'ai eu envie de dire un truc tellement bête que je ne pu me retenir de le dire devant l'ironie de la situation

-Papa , j'suis rentrée ...souffle -je

Y'a pas eu d'autre mot

Je fermit mes paupière en espérant n'avoir que quelque os brisé , quand je passa à travers la toiture je sentie une grande douleur dans mon dos , un bruit de bois qui craquer sous la pression , une odeur de vielle chaussette

Ma chambre

J'ouvrit lentement les yeux , alors le truc amusant , y'a un trous au plafond assez grand pour qu'un gronk passe sans problème , le truc négatif ? bah j'ai perdu ma veste , ha non la voilà , pendu à un bout de bois à moitier briser par le choc , la branche travailler par l'homme céda est mon manteau en poile atteris simplement sur mon visage , je poussa un lourd soupir en me disant intérieurement

Maudit soit les dieux est leur putain de sens de l'humour !

ooOoo

Bon sang ! j'avait mal partout ! à chaque fois que j'essayer de frotter ma peau parcouru de bleu je grogner ma douleur , je suis où ? ben dans ma salle de bain , enfin si on peux appeler ça comme ça , c'est une pièce plutôt petite avec une grande marmite grise assez grande pour contenir la corpulence de mon père , est assez large pour m'en faire une piscine persos , être le fils du chef avait quand même certaint avantage , je jeta négligement mon gant mouiller dans mon bain préférant me prélasser dans l'eau chaude , par freya , j'été bien mieux ici que dans l'eau froide de ce lac , rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade pour une simple et bonne raison

Le dragon

Le souvenirs du furie nocturne hânte sans cèsse mon esprit déjà pas mal déranger , pas autant que dagur mais y'a déjà un rapprochement à ce stade là , mais bon peu t'être que ma rencontre avec lui m'aura apporter quelque point positif , comme cette extraordinaire vitesse que j'ai à présent

J'arrive toujours pas à y croire

Je suis sûr que je sourit bêtement en repenssant à ma course de tout-à-l'heure , c'était si bon ! j'été tellement bien à ce moment là , rien à faire je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'une crevêtte qui parle comme moi as pu faire alors qu'aucun de mes semblable ne pourra jamais accomplir , personne sur cette île ne pouvait se douter que moi Harold avait bien plus de force dans les jambes qu'ils n'en n'aurons jamais , je nagea un peu dans l'eau chaude tout en souriant , finalement frôler la mort est bon pour la santé après tout , je fit la planche en me mettant à cogiter sur mes nouvelles capacité , null doute qu'à présent j'aurait peu t'être enfin un peu d'intention de la part de mon propre village ainsi que de mon père , mais en même temps je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de tout dire maintenant , peu t'être pour les jeux du fésthiver , j'écraserait rustik est je remonterai dans l'estime de mon père

Oui je vais faire comme ça

Je fit quelque brasse pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la marmite fessant office de baignoire , puis je descendit rapidement en attrapant une serviette pour sècher mes cheveux mouiller , je porta mon regard vert sur un morceaux de miroir brisé par les colère de mon chef le matin

Il as parfois mal à la tête

J'inspecta du mieux que je pu mon visage en cherchant une trace de laideur que persos je ne trouva pas , y'a rien de mal à se trouver beau , si ? pfff , faut que j'arrête de faire comme-ci on allait me répondre , je me baissa pour chercher mes vêtement propre , puis un bruit de chaise reverser attira mon intention , je me retourna

Perdu , c'était un seau

Mais qu'est-ce qui la fait tomber ? je fronça les sourcil en m'avançant prudement , un nouveaux bruit bizarre , on se retourne encore une fois , la chaise près de la porte maintenant les pieds en l'air

D'accord

Il se passe un truc bizarre , j'enferma mon menton avec mon pouce est mon index pour mieux comprendre cet étrange phénomène , puis je le sentie , un mouvement dans l'air , je tourne la tête sur la gauche , rien , maintenant à droite , toujours rien , sentant que quelque chose clocher dans mon dos , je leva le nez en l'air , j'écarquilla de suite les yeux

Une queue

Attention faut bien comprendre , une queue de dragon , d'un furie nocturne , la même que celle qui m'a envoyer par le fond , je rabaissa ma tête en restant droit comme un piquet , c'est un rêve c'est obliger , puis je fit la chose la plus naturel du monde quand le membre bleu toucha ma joue

Je panique

Je courut sans vraiment savoir où allez avant de sentir qu'on me retenez en arrière , j'observa ahurie la queue de dragon qui s'été planter dans le sol pour m'empêcher de partir , vous savez pourquoi elle peux me retenir ?

C'est la mienne

Parfaitement , mes yeux parcoururent lentement le membre dragonique , la bouche grande ouverte je regarda avec le coeur battant à tout rompre la provenance de cette chose

Le bas de mon dos

Tournant la tête du mieux que je le pus , je fixa sans voix mon postérieur , juste au-dessus de celui-ci ce trouver le début de ma colone vertébral , à la place de retrouver ma peau de bébé rose je vit avec horreur des écailles des quel ma queue bleu sorter , je laissa mes bras tomber en même temps que ma machoire

Ne me dite pas que

Le dragon m'a

Il m'a

Non

Non

Par tous les dieux non !

C'est pas possible

Je tin ma tête entre mes paumes tout en respirant bruyament , c'est pas vrait non ! , pas ça !

Ce dragon ! il m'a fait quoi bordel ?!

Comment est-ce possible ?! ça peux pas exister !

Je tomba parterre en frottant furieusement mes cheveux

Putain

J'suis un monstre

Ce dragon

Il m'a jeter une malédiction

Je ne voie pas d'autre explication

Je suis maudit

Les dieux m'ont abandoner

Je suis un de ses monstre maintenant

Je ramena mes genoux contre mon torse pour y cacher mon visage tordu par la rage , je me mit à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir , qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? pour un viking les dragon sont des démons , des monstre , des animaux qu'il faut exterminé , si jamais quelqu'un sur cette île apprener que j'ai une queue de furie nocturne personne ne se gênera pour m'attaquer , me traquer , et pour finir

Me tuer

Rien que d'y penser j'en frisonne , en même temps je suis tout nue donc sa n 'arrange pas les choses , je continua de verser des larmes en pensant que ma vie sur beurk été fini , comment vais-je faire ? je ne peux pas cacher un truc aussi gros sans éveiller les soupçons , enfin gros j'exagère un peu , la mienne et plus fine et longue que celle que j'ai vue l'autre nuit

Puis je pensa rapidement à mon père la brute , un long frisson de terreur remonta le long de mon dos rien que de songer à ce qu'il risque de faire si jamais il apprend ça , je sais très bien ce qu'il devra faire

Protége beurk

C'est tout ce qui compte pour un chef

Si jamais il me voie comme une menace pour l'avenir des vikings vivant sur cette île

Il n'hésitera pas

Être tuer par Stoïk la brute ne me fait pas peur

Être tuer par mon chef ne me fait pas peur

Être tuer par mon propre père , ça part contre sa me terrorise

Je doit pas le dire à qui-ce-soit

J'ouvrit lentement les paupière en sentant que quelque chose se frotter contre mes pieds , j'esquissa une moue surprise en voyant ma queue de dragon m'entourer comme pour me rassurer un peu , j'étira légèrement mes lèvres pour sourire un peu , peu t'être que c'est pas si mal

Il faut voir le bon coter des chose

Après tout , qui peux se vanter d'être à moitier furie nocturne de nos jours ? je rit un peu à cette pensée , puis je me rendit compte que si j'avait était maudit par l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre , peu t'être qu'il pourrait me soigner ou encore m'enlever cette chose qui s'agiter dans mon dos , mais pour ça il faut le retrouver , faire des recherche sur eux est leur habitude , en claire il fallait que j'aille au hall pour voir nos manuel sur les dragon , mais comment faire pour sortir de chez moi sans que personne ne voyent sa ?

Ha si seulement je n'avait pas cette queue

Je ragea encore quelque seconde avant de sentir un manque , quelque chose manquer là , je me retourna pour constater la disparition de cette gêne en écaille , je sourit grandement avant de me relever rapidement pour constater que ma gêne faite d'écailles été partie , je soupira de soulagement pour ensuite me bloquer complétement

Le troue dans le sol

Oui là je risque d'avoir des ennuies

Heureusement que je suis un peu l'homme à tout faire

J'assume très bien le fait d'être un viking de maison

Forgeron , couturier , menuisier , j'avait tellement apprit aux coter de geulfort

Je me souvient encore de mon fou rire le jour ou je l'ai surprit entrain de coudre en chantonant comme une jeune femme au foyer

Bon pour en revenir à mon problème de plancher il va me falloir

Du bois naturellement

Un marteau que je pourrait soulever

Une belle excuse pour mon père

Tien en parlant de lui , je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la matiné , pourtant il revient toujours vers midi , bizarre , je gratta rapidement le sommet de mon crâne en haussant les épaules , enfaite ça m'arrange bien plus qu'autre chose , bon sang , si jamais il avait était là quand j'ai passer par le toit

J'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'explication à donner

Je secoua légèrement ma tête en attrapant rapidement un morceau de tissue assez grand pour entourait ma taille , je me regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en soufflant

Pourvue que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui

Je passa enfin par la seule porte de la pièce tout en ayant l'affreuse sensation que quelque chose se tramer quelque par dans mon dos

Bah je doit encore me faire des idées

ooOoo

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? ...demanda le roux avec une voix peu rassurer

-Mais oui t'inquiète tout va bien se passer ...assura le manchot en souriant

-C'est toi qui le dit ...souffla dépité le chef de beurk

La brute de l'île discuter encore une fois avec son vielle ami de toujours , et comme toujours leur principal sujet de discution été

Harold

-Je suis vraiment pas très rassurer de savoir que tu va mettre harold avec des dragons ...dit clairement le rouquin en marchant sur les planches qui composer le port

-Bon sang stoïk soit un peu plus optimiste , peu t'être qu'il va nous étoner ton fiston ...rétorqua le blond en clopinant

-Aucun risque que ça arrive , la seule fois ou il m'a étoner c'est quand je l'ai emmener pêcher , tu sais ce qu'il as fait ? ...raconta t'il avec une mine désabusé

-Il est tomber de la barque ? ...demanda innocement le forgeron

-Il est partie chasser les trols ...souffla t'il fatiguer

-Bon d'accord , d'accord comprit il fait n'importe quoi ...admit t'il en levant les yeux au ciel

-Comme tu dit oui ...confirma t'il en arrivant enfin à son bateau ...je doit encore vérifier certaine chose avant le départ de demain , on se voie ce soir ?

-Ha non désoler mon chef mais j'ai beaucoup d'arme à soigner , c'est que j'ai qu'une main moi ! ...répondit t'il en riant joyeusement

-Très bien , ho et si tu voie harold , dit lui que sa punition est lever ...demanda t'il poliment

L'homme avec des longues corne sur son casque se contenta de rebrousser chemin en saluant avec son membre pourvue d'une masse en pierre , laissant ainsi tout le loisir à la brute de beurk d'organisé sa prochaine expédition , le chef s'approcha de la rambarde de son drakar en fixant les eaux agiter , il le trouvera , il serra celui qui les trouvera peu importe où ils se cacherons

Il trouverai bientôt leur nid

ooOoo

-ATCHOUM !

J'essuya avec mon index la ligne gluante qui sorter de mon nez , bon sang j'ai dû attraper froid avec tout ça moi , je fixa avec un oeil vitreux le miroir présent dans ma chambre que j'avait ranger après ma chute catastrophique , je sentie un nouvelle éternument monter , qu'il vienne ! , je l'attend de pied ferme , et le voilà

-ATCHOUM !

Cette fois -ci ce ne fut pas seulement de la morve qui sortie , non cette fois là une mini boule de feu indigo sortie de mes lèvres avant d'exploser contre la plaque de verre , j'ouvrit grand les yeux en mettant mes mains en barrage contre ma bouche

Heu , d'accord

Alors d'abord la queue , et maintenant ça ? c'est quoi la suite ?

J'aurait mieux de me taire

Oui car sans prévenir je sentie une sorte d'allongement au niveaux des oreilles , non enfaite j'ai tout vue dans la glace , à la place d'oreille normal d'humain je me retrouve avec les deux grande oreilles de l'autre furie , si vous voyez ma tête d'ahurie quand je toucha mes excroisance non viking

J'aurait pu faire payer tous le monde rien que pour voir ma tête

Ce qui était étrange pour moi c'été de pouvoir les sentir , pas les bruit autour de moi qui devint plus claire non , quand je prenez ses longues oreilles de dragon entre mes mains , j'arrivait pas à croire que ces membre m'appartenez , en plus la sensation au toucher été très différente de ce que j'aurait pu imaginer , les écailles été plutôt souple et douce , pourtant en appuyant dessus je sentez leur résistance , je me mit à sourire bêtement je pense tout touchant la pointe de ses nouveaux conduit auditif , bizarrement je me mit à produire un son étrange , juste au niveaux de ma pomme d'adam qui trembla légèrement

Je ronronne ?

Je croit que j'ai pas fini d'être surprit

C'est en me relevant que je sentie de nouveaux la présence de quelque chose dans mon dos , sans surprise je regarda ma queue sagiter de gauche à droite en roulant partterre , elle sortait pille poile au dessus de mon pantalon vert , c'est en me fixant dans la glace que je me disait que ça pouvait pas être pire

Des oreilles pointant vers le ciel , une queue se balançant lentement , une trace de brûlure au niveaux de la lèvre supérieur , et des yeux semblable à ceux de l'enfant de la foudre oui une petite nouveauté faut croire , alors avec une t'elle apparence j'avait pas beaucoup d'option

Soit devenir un animal de foire

Soit me faire découvrir par mon père en chef et me faire tuer

Soit trouver un moyen de cacher mes changement physique

J'ai pas mit beaucoup de temps pour fouiller dans mon coffre , alors un grand casque avec des fente à l'intérieur pour cacher mes nouvelle oreilles , ensuite pour mes yeux ? je trouverait bien un truc plus tard , un lourd manteau m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux , parfait , part contre pour les boule de feu là j'ai pas vraiment d'idée à part devenir muet et pratiquant du language des signes

Mauvaise idée

Je regarda neutrement ma queue bleu qui avait arrêter de bouger , c'était le détail le plus gênant je croit , j'attrapa une corde que j'attacha autour de mon petit buste , puis je prit mon membre de furie en main , je le glissa sous la corde tout en resserant la prise autour de lui , bon les espèce de petite ailes été déployer et couvrait la majeur partie de mon dos , heureusement qu'elle est fine sinon j'aurait bien plus de mal pour la cacher , pendant que je m'assurer d'avoir bien attacher mon défaut physique je réalisa un instant que cette situation n'avait vraiment pas de sent

Je suis un dragon ?

Je me pose la question comme-ci une réponse allait venir toute seule , bien sûr que non je ne suis pas un dragon

Enfin pas entièrement

C'est sûr que si jamais je devient complétement furie j'aurait bien du mal à le cacher aux vikings qui peuples beurk

Mon oreille gauche se courba légèrement , des bruit , lourd , lent , je sentie ma queue se raidir quand je reconue cette marche si brusque

Stoïk la brute

Je paniqua de suite en cherchant une issue miraculeuse du regard , alors le plancher , non , le mur , non , le toit ? bah y'a encore le trou alors , non , merde il se rapproche , trouve un truc vite harold !

-Harold ? ...demanda le roux

La brute ouvrit lentement la porte qui menez droit à ma chambre à coucher , une fois qu'elle fut assez ouverte pour laisser passer son impréssionante carrure il entra , enfin il eu un peu de mal à cause des corne sur son casque qui le bloquèrent un instant , je le vit souffler comme il en as l'habitude avant de parler sérieusement avec moi

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait fils ? ...demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcil en voyant une forme cacher sous une couverture

-Heu je croit que j'ai attraper froid hier ...répondit-je hésitant

-Ha ...fit t'il simplement en baissant les yeux

Je n'aimer pas ça , ce silence gênant , cette ambiance tendu comme-ci un cauchemard monstrueux se cacher sous mon lit , cette aura qu'il dégager me faisait toujours trembler intérieurement , il avait le don de me faire peur rien que par sa présence

Devrait-je lui dire ?

Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ? au pire si il essaye de planter ma tête sur une pique je n'aurait qu'à m'enfuir comme ce matin , après je me laisserai pousser la barbe et je deviendrait pirate , il faudrat juste me trouver un perroquet sympa

Bon je me lance

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! ...dit-je en coeur avec mon paternel à ma plus grande surprise

Attend il veux me dire quoi lui ?

-Toi d'abord ...proposa le chef

-Non , non toi d'abord ...contredit-je

-Bon d'accord , ton voeux et exaucer entrainement dragon demain à la première heure ...déclara t'il sérieusement tout en posant ses mains sur ses anches

Je cligna des yeux sous ma couverture tout en mordant ma lèvre bruler

Il vient dire quoi là ?

L'entrainement dragon ?

Moi ? allez là-bas pour apprendre à tuer des dragons ?

Hier matin j'aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre dire ça , je l'avait toujours supplier de me laisser y allez une fois que je serrait en âge , mais il avait toujours dit que je n'était pas prêt pour ça , alors pourquoi se retournement ?

Et pourquoi ...

Je me sent mal en pensant au fait de tuer des

Dragons

C'est étrange comme sentiment , c'est comme-ci la simple idée me mettait mal à l'aise , est-ce que ça a avoir avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?

Peu t'être que je ne devrait pas y allez , après tout si je suis un peu dragon comment je vait faire pour cacher mes changements physique aux autre ? et surtout comment les dragons vont réagir face à moi ? je ne peux pas prendre ce risque même si j'ai toujours voulut être comme n'importe quel viking sur cette île

-Heu papa je ...commence-je en resserant la prise sur mes drap ...je suis très toucher que tu accepte enfin , mais ...

-Mais quoi ? c'est bien ce que tu voulait non ? tu en as même fait une grêve de la faim la dernière fois ...rappela t'il en levant un sourcil devant l'attitude de son fils

Ouais je me rappel de ça , j'ai pas était le plus gros cette semaine là , pauvre poulet , j'ai bien faillit le manger vivant

-Si bien sûr , mais tu sais j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis dit que peu t'être qu'on avez suffisament de viking fracasseur de dragons et pas assez de viking boulanger ou alors de viking dépaneur à domicile ? ...menti-je tout en tournant le dos à mon père la brute

Je bifurqua les yeux sur la brute en chef qui elle les avait plisser , zut , il me lance le regard

J'ai pas assez de steak dans mon assiette

Si j'avait reçu une rune à chaque fois qu'il m'avait lancer ce regard , je serrait bien plus riche que n'importe qui sur ses mers

Je roula des yeux en sentant un sentiment de solitude m'envahir , dès qu'il vient me parler je doit m'attendre à une discution à sens unique , lui il parle , moi j'écoute , pour lui ça marche comme-ça , c'est viking on y peux rien , bon je vais profiter des quelque secondes pendant les quel il n'entend rien du tout

-Tu sait quoi papa ? j'ai pas envie de tuer des dragon , tu sais pourquoi ? parce que hier je me suis enfuie et j'ai trouver un furie nocturne , sauf qu'il m'a fait un truc et depuis je me transforme un peu en dragon , j'espère que tu comprend papa ...déclara-je sans aucune retenue tout en retirant la couverture pour laisser voir mon visage

Un clignement de paupière , et le revoilà parmie nous

-Heu excuse moi Harold tu disait ? ...demanda t'il perdu

Quel père exemplaire tu fait

-Rien d'important ...mentie-je en souriant

Satisfait de ma réponse il tourna les talons avant de se retourner encore une fois dans ma direction , enfaite j'était plutôt tranquille , parce que vue ses regards dépourvue d'envie de m'éttriper mes oreilles ainsi que mes yeux de reptil avait dû s'envoler comme la queue que je ne sent pu dans mon dos

-Bon , entraine toi , j'revient vite , normalement ...fit t'il simplement en passant par la porte avec quelque difficulté

-Et moi je serrait pas loin , logiquement ...dit-je avec fatigue

Dès qu'il fut partie en fermant le plus doucement possible ma porte , j'entendit un soupir aussi lourd que le mien quand je me laissa retomber sur le lit qu'été le mien

Je sens que la journée de demain serra très ,très longue

Espèront que mon secret en restera un

Personne ne doit le savoir

J'ouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent sur le ciel étoiler que je pouvait admirer grâce au troue dans le plafond que mon propre père n'avait pas vue malgré sa vigilance légendaire , pendant que je fixer mon ciel d'étoiles je me promit que je jamais personne ne saurais que moi

Harold Haddock , fils de Stoïk la brute

Soit un

Dragon


	3. J'ai peur de moi

-Bienvenue à l'entrainement dragon ! ...s'exclama joyeusement Geulfort

Il tira fortement sur un levier qui fit monter la grille en fer noir en l'air laissant ainsi le champ libre aux nouveaux étudiant de l'arène

La première qui posa le pied sur le sol en pierre gris fut la plus prometeuse de toute sa génération , Astrid Hoffersson , Surnomé la Valkyrie de Beurk , Armé de la hache familialle que tous se transmete dans sa famille depuis 7 génération , Son regard bleu claire inspecta chaque recoin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait , Elle était toujours sur ses gardes , Prête à bondir sur le moindre danger qui pouvait se dresser sur sa route

-Woua c'est trop mortel ici ...souffla avec admiration le jumaux de Cognedur

Est dans son fort intérieur elle avait le présentiment que les jumeaux aux crâne en acier trempé serrais sûrement un obstacle un jour ou l'autre

-Ca va être trop facile à mon avis ...dit avec vantardise une voix matcho

Tien le plus courageux des Jorgenson , Rustik alias le cauchemard d'Astrid , Même si c'était quelqu'un de casse-pied la plupart du temps il disait vrais en parlant de ses muscles bien moins former que ceux d'un adulte mais tout même assez puissant pour porter deux mouton sur ses épaules , Dommage que ce soit un parfait abrutie doubler d'une vantardise indestructible

Est pars les dieux pourquoi as t'il fallut qu'il jette son dévolue sur Elle ?

-Tien salut ma belle ...commença t'il en plissant les yeux tout en bombant le torse

-Recule ...menaça t'elle simplement en resserant la prise sur sa hache

Un simple mot aura suffit à faire reculer le plus grand viking de sa génération , La blonde fronça les sourcils en entendant la respiration saccadée d'un Yak qui aurai courut pendant deux jour sans s'arrêter

-Est-ce que je suis en retard ? ...demanda avec difficulté respiratoire le jeune érudit de Beurk

Varek Ingerman , Le seul livre parlant sur l'île , Il était ironique dans son physique de colosse qui contraster avec sa nature d'intello , La Valkyrie ne se faissait pas trop de soucie si jamais elle devait se retrouver en face de lui , Trop lent pour suivre son rythme rapide et mortel

-Hey dite pourquoi on est enfermer ? ...demanda la jumelle de Krane en regardant la grille maintenant baisser

-T'es bête , c'est pour pas que Varek se tire en pleurant ! ...répondit son frère en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule

Et voicie comment démare une discution *Normal* entre les jumeaux Thorston , Kranedur et Kognedur sont réputé et connue pour leur mauvaise blagues ou leur mauvais tours envers leur victime favorite Varek , La rumeur raconte qu'un jour Kogne aurai brisé un rocher en se servant du front de son frère qui aurai grandement apprécier ce moment en voyant le résulta

Un rocher casser en deux

Enfin Astrid connaissait aussi leur niveaux intelectuel , Si Rustik avais parfois de bonne idée lors des combat eux ils n'avait des idée que pour casser des choses

-Il en manque un ...marmona le viking manchot en plissant les yeux

Tous se regardèrent dans les yeux en ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase , Ho mais moi je le connait le sent cacher , Il parle de moi , Moi qui suis justement entrain de les observer depuis les hauteur que l'arène offrait pour les personne voulant assister à l'entrainement des jeunes recrues qui un jour déffendront leur patrie , Moi franchement je préféré le calme de mon statut de spectateur

Si vous m'avez pas reconnue sachez que je suis le fils du chef Stoïk la brute , Oui c'est Harold qui pense tout bas pour évité d'attirer l'attention sur moi

Aujourd'hui je ne pouvait assister à l'entrainement dragon pour deux raison simple , Premièrement j'ai un peu mal à la tête et ensuite j'ai encore cette fichue queue de dragon qui se balance dans mon dos , Heureusement que j'avait mit une cape brune pour cacher mon corps ainsi que mon visage , J'aurait vraiment aimer participé mais je ne sais pas encore si mon état et dangereux avec les autres dragon , J'ai bien trop peur de blesser les autre autour de moi , Eh puis avec ma malchance je suis à moitié sûr que quelqu'un découvre mon secret

Bizarrement je me sentait excité d'avoir quelque chose à caché , Me demandez pas pourquoi mais avoir des capacité au dessus des viking me remplissait de joie

Je calma mon égos en rapportant mon attention sur Rustik qui venait d'interompre Geulfort

-Bon alors ils sont où les dragons ? ...demanda t'il en croisant les bras sur son torse

-Eh bien après un certaint incident nous n'avons presque plus de dragon ...expliqua t'il nerveusement en se grattant le menton avec son crochet

-L'incident en question ce serrai pas le gaffeur ? ...demanda le brun en ricanant

-Il en loupe pas une lui ...confirma le jumeau blond qui se mit à ricaner avec sa soeur

-Quel crétin ...dit dûrement la Valkyrie

J'encaissa sans broncher , Ils avais raison , Ils était méchant mais juste enfaite , Quel est l'idiot qui voudrait se retrouvait nez-à-nez avec une bande de dragon cracheur de feu ?

Ne répondez pas tous en même temps je connait la réponse , Je posa doucement ma tête entre mes bras qui eux prirent appuie sur l'une des colone de fer entourant l'endroit , Je sentie mes oreilles se baisser ainsi que le roulement lent et triste de mon membre dragonique qui s'arrêta de bouger , De toute façon mon avenir de chasseur de reptile est un peu fichue , Enfin je croit

Je suis sûr de rien enfaite

-Mais ne vous inquiètez pas nous avons réussie à en capturer un pour faire de vous des tueurs de dragon ...assura t'il en riant tout en posant une de ses mains sur un levier

Prit d'un doute soudaint le Jorgenson se recula avec les jumeaux risque tout ainsi que le livre parlant

-Woua attend tu nous file un cours avant non ?! ...paniqua t'il

-Rien n'est mieux les enfant que d'apprendre sur le tas ...argumenta t'il en baissant le levier

Je regarda avec une grande attention la suite des événement , Une fois le Gronk lâcher j'observa ses réaction , Il faut que je sache si j'ai encore ma place ici

Sans surprise la blonde avec une hache fit une figure accrobatique pour attraper un bouclier , Première base en combat viking il faut toujours choisir le bouclier , Je la fixa avec admiration pendant qu'elle esquiver les charge de l'animal se nourissant de roche , Puis je regarda avec une moue septique l'assaut bruyant des jumeaux qui se voulait attimidant alors qu'ils se prirent la queue du Gronk en pleine face les envoyant valser contre le mur , Ce qui me fit hausser les sourcils fut la tactique de Varek qui constsiter à se cacher derrière son bouclier beaucoup trop petit pour lui

-Les jumeaux au vestiaire ...fit la voix amusé du vieux guerrier

Jusque-là aucune surprise , Tout ce passe comme je l'avait imaginer

-Rustik pousse toi ! ...cria la blonde armé d'une hache

Dommage que cet abrutie n'écoute jamais , Le voilà entrain d'essayer d'impressioner Astrid en lançant sa massue sur le ventre du Gronk qui en guise de réponse tira une boule de lave qui le désarma de son bouclier

-Rustik éliminer ...continua de dire Geulfort l'air tranquil inscrit sur son visage

Il ne reste plus que Varek et la viking , Dans n'importe quel conditions je miserai toujours sur la fille qui s'entraine tous les jours au combat plutôt que sur un petit érudit essoufler après courut quelque mètres seulement

Tien un viking volant

Quand le corps du petit colosse fut enfin inerte j'ai comprit que Astrid avait encore gagner cette scéance d'entrainement les doitgs dans le nez , J'allait partir avant d'appercevoir un étrange mouvement venant de la guerrière , Pourquoi elle recule ? il reste 5 tire au dragon d'accord mais normalement cela devrait être du gâteau pour elle , A moins qu'elle n'est un autre plant ?

Je me complique un peu les neurones avec ça je croit

Je sourit en regardant enfin le but de son mouvement de recule , Du pure Astrid

Elle défia la bête du regard en fessant tourner sa hache dans sa main , Puis elle fit une roulade arrère pour ensuite bondir contre l'une des paroies de l'arène sur la quel elle s'appuya avec force pour évité la boule de feu qui fit fondre la pierre , Une fois dans les airs elle lança son disque en boie qui alla bloquer la mâchoire du cracheur de feu qui secoua vivement sa tête pour retirer cette gêne , Elle atteris souplement sur sa tête avant d'empoigner son arme , J'avala ma salive en voyant la plus belle jeune fille de l'île couper sans aucune hésitation les petite ailes du pauvre dragon qui grogna sa douleur en chutant au sol tout en remuant ses membres alors qu'il saigner abondament à cause de sa blessure

-Bravo Astrid , Mais la prochaine fois essaye juste de le mettre à terre , Capturer un dragon c'est pas chose facile tu sais ...complimenta t'il en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos

Elle essuya d'un revers de main quelque goûte de sang qui tachèrent sa joue , Il faut croire qu'elle n'aimer afficher les trace de son triomphe ,

-Désoler Geulfort ...dit t'elle simplement en regardant son oeuvre

Je ne sut pas vraiment la raison mais

Ce regard , Celui qu'Astrid offre au Gronk , Pourquoi , Pourquoi dans son regard je ne voie que de la haine ?

-Geulfort tu croit qu'il vaux encore quelque chose ce dragon pour l'entrainement ? ...demanda t'elle sombrement en serrant son manche

Le blond leva un peu un oeil au ciel en prenant en compte le fait que l'animal ne pouvait plus voler , Horrifier je sut ce qu'elle entendait par-là

-Nan aucun intéret de le garder , Tue le ...fit t'il savoir en agitant faiblement sa main

J'écarquilla les yeux , Alors sa y est Astrid va tuer son premier dragon ? tous le monde sait sur Beurk que c'est un événement spécial dans la vie d'un viking , Cela signe son destin avec le sang de sa proie , C'est un grand honneur que de se voir accorder le droit d'en tuer un à cet âge

Et pourtant

Et pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher de serrer les dents

De resserer ma prise sur la barre en métal qui se plia sous la pression de mes doigts devenue légèrement bleuté

Mes yeux se mirent à fixer la Valkyrie qui s'avança vers la bête agonisante sous les encouragement des autres élèves de l'entrainement dragon , Elle prit le soin de lui enlever la pièce en boie qui boucher sa voix , Elle voulait entendre son hurlement quand elle lui enlèvera le dernier souffle de vie de son corps

En parlant de corps , Le mien n'arrête pas de trembler , Mon coeur bat la chamade alors que me mordait la lèvre inférieur pour oublier l'idée qui en ce moment envahisser mon esprit

Le sauver

Pourquoi je voudrait sauver un dragon ? dite ça à un viking vous allez voir si il rit pas à s'en roulez parterre

Pourtant mon corps me hurle de faire quelque chose qui est contraire à tout ce qu'on m'a apprit , Tuer des dragon et notre seul mission , Déjà que j'ai du mal à parler avec les autres avec ma réputation actuel si jamais je devient un sauveur reptilient je risque de me retrouver tout seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours

Oui il faut que j'écoute la voix de la raison et que je reste ici pour regarder ça , Si je peut résister à l'envie d'allez le sauver je serrai sûrement guérie de cette mauvaise idée

ooOoo

La fière guerrière leva lentement sa hache en l'air pour faire duré le plaisir , Dans le fond Astrid n'était une fille méchante ou sadique , Mais si elle peut faire souffrir ses animeaux autant qu'eux font souffrir son peuples alors y'a pas de mal à narguer le dragon du regard alors que celui-ci perdait son liquide vitale sous ses yeux

Alors que le tranchant de la lame se préparer à siffler l'air la jeune fille fut d'un seul coup désarmer par une boule de feu indigo sortie de null-part qui la surprit grandement , d'autant qu'une deuxième boule de feu explosa au sol fessant apparaitre un large écrant de fumé , Ne s'y attendant pas du tout elle n'aura pas eu le temps de réagir à cette nouvelle attaque physique , En effet quelque chose l'avait attraper par les épaules avant de la plaquer violement au sol la fessant grimasser au passage , Elle se débattit pour chasser son agresseur qui ne bougea pas d'un poile , Astrid senter ses effort réduit à néant par la poigne de son adverssaire qui se mit à pousser un grognement pour le moins intimidant la clouant sur place

Dans ce nuage sombre qui commencer à disparaitre la viking chercha les yeux de celui qui avais oser gâcher l'un des moments les plus important dans sa vie , Quand elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle chercher son coeur manqua un battement , Son regard bleu claire se noya dans les pupilles sombre entourer d'un vert luisant d'une colère sourde et pronfonde , La blonde ne savait pas si c'était la couleur ou encore la forme de ses pupilles , Mais jamais elle n'avait trouver le temps aussi long alors qu'elle était entrain d'être dominer par dieux c'est quel inconnue possédant une force suffisante pour qu'elle soit à sa merci

Elle décolla enfin son regard en etendant un bruit ressemblant à une fissure , Elle découvrit avec horreur la poigne de son ennemie briser ses épaulières , Ce qui la laissa muette fut les doigts bleuté ainsi que les ongles sombre qui lâchèrent prise avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision ainsi que son attaquant qui recula avant de disparaitre complétement

Quand le nuage de fumer fut lever elle crut qu'un combat allez suivre , Mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut le regard perdu de ses camarade aussi ahurie qu'elle , Ils ne pouvait dire ce qui venait de ce passée en un instant

La Hofferson leva le nez en l'air par une pure intuition qui fut juste en voyant les bareaux de l'arène complétement exploser

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

ooOoo

-Ha ah aha haah hhaha je aha ha fou ...fit-je le souffle court

Je suis fou

Je ne suis qu'un abrutie

Pire que les jumeaux

Pire que Rustik

Pire que les jumeaux Et Rustik

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire ça ?!

Je vient d'agresser Astrid ! Mais le pire c'est que je l'ai fait pour un dragon !

Je passa une main sur mon visage en sueur pour l'essuyer un peu tout en fermant mes yeux , Je devait me calmer , Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal

J'en eu la preuve il y'a quelque instant , Avant que Astrid n'en est eu le temps j'ai cracher mes premières vrais boule de feu indigo , Pour finir j'ai plier le métal avec mes bras , Puis ensuite j'ai plaquer la Hoffersson parterre , En temps normal je ne ferrait jamais de mal à Astrid

-Maudit soit ce dragon ...souffle-je en reprenant mon souffle

Ce furie nocturne ne ferra pas long feu une fois que je l'aurais retrouver , Pourquoi je lui mettait ça sur le dos ? C'est lui qui m'a transformer en monstre !

Je releva ma capuche en balançant ma tête en arrière pour faire quelque pas rigide devant moi avant de me retourner subitement pour donner un grand coup de poing dans un arbre innocent qui pourtant se prit ma rage en plein dans le tronc

Je resta là , Je soupira en sentant ma main à l'intérieur du végétal que je venait de transpercer sans remord , Je l'a retira simplement en jetant un coup d'oeil au trous que je venait de faire à la seule force de mes si petite mains

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui

Un viking rase des forêt

Super une carrière de bucheron qui travaille sans hache

Je stopa toute mes penser futile en me massant les tempes , Dans la liste des changement physique je doit rajouter ongle sombre et écaille bleu entre les doigts , Ah et pour finir super force dans les bras

Je devrait être heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose dans les bras mais non je me sent bien trop troubler pour me réjouir de quoi-ce-soit

Je me laissa glisser le long de l'arbre que je venait d'attaquer , Une fois complétement assis je baissa mes paupières en serrant mes mains

J'aurais put la blesser

Lui faire du mal

Ou pire

Je regarda ma paume droite en me rappelant sombrement les sensation que j'ai éprouver l'ors de mon corps à corps avec Astrid

Puissance

Colère

Peur

Le dernier point je l'ai ressentie quand j'ai croiser le regard de la fille à la hache , Je n'avait pas peur personelement , C'est elle qui m'a transmise sa peur

Les Hoffersson sont connut pour ne jamais avoir peur , Mais Astrid elle as eu peur de moi

Ce que je redouter et finnalement arrivé , J'ai enfin m'a réponse à la question primordiale que je me poser depuis ma course en forêt

Serrai-je accepter par les miens ?

Je savait bien que la réponse était non , Mais j'ai voulut en avoir le coeur net

Bon ben que faire maintenant ?

C'est vrais que maintenant que j'y pense il va falloir que je trouve une solution pour me controler , En fessant tourner mes méninge je comprit que si mes colère était lier aux dragon il suffirai que je m'éloigne d'eux

En voilà une bonne idée

Je suis juste sur une île réputé pour ses chasseur de dragon

Je suis aussi sur l'île réputé pour être celle qui se fait le plus souvent attaquer par les dragon

Ho et pour finir je suis inscrit à l'entrainement de , Non , Non ne le dite pas je sais , De dragon

Ouais ben pour les évité il va me falloir une paire d'ailes , Sérieux à part dans les airs je voie pas comment échapper à cette boucle infernal

La penser de moi avec des ailes de Furie me traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne finisse par sortir par mon autre oreille vue que l'idée était rejeter

-Non , Non , Non , Je ne doit pas essayer de controler ça ! ...m'exclame-je dûrement en me relevant

Tout pourrait dérapper si jamais je ne peut pas controler mon corps , Je pourrai faire du mal à mon peuple , Même si celui-ci ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup

Je me mit à fixer la mer depuis mon point de vue un peu plus élever que les autres , On pourrai appeler ça une colinne , Les vagues dansante au gré du vent , Le bruit de leur fracas contre les rocher , Les quelque cries des mouette , Je respira un bon coup l'air marin qui me détendit immédiatement , Mes doigts redevint rose , Mon derrière ne sentie plus le contacte froid de mes écailles , Je laissa mon regard se perdre dans l'océan en sentant mon corps entier se détendre , J'en avais bien besoin de ce bruit , Je me souvient que quand j'était petit m'a maman m'enmennez souvent à la plage , On ramasser des coquillage en regardant le soleil se coucher , Parfois mon père nous rejoignez pour profiter de ce moment en famille , Ce sont les rare souvenir dans les quels je m'enttend bien avec mon Chef , Ma mémoire se mit à me rappeler que ma mère nous avez quitter peut après , Je devait avoir 3 ans , Aujourd'hui j'en avait 15 , Le temps à passée mais les choses on bien changer

Quand je revint à la réalité en un clignement d'yeux , Je regarda autour de moi c'est vrais que j'avait courut vite après mon délire de sauveur je me suis enfuis assez loin dans les bois , Mon regard vert se braqua sur la lune ronde et argenté qui briller dans le ciel , La nuit était déjà tomber ? Je suis rester debout sans bouger aussi longtemps ? M'a réponse me fit frissoner quand je sentie des fourmie dans tous mes membres , C'est pas la pire sensation mais faut dire que sa gêne un peu quand on marche , Je m'arrêta de bouger pour qu'elle s'en ailles d'elle même , Une fois la sensation de picotement envoler je soupira un peu en regardant droit devant moi , Si j'en croit le feu allumer juste au dessus de la grande salle

C'est l'heure de manger

ooOoo

En ouvrant la grande porte j'ai eu un grand soulagement ainsi qu'une petite frayeur

Le soulagement ? ben personne ne me regarder donc pas besoin d'être nerveux

La frayeur ? les jumeaux sont entrain de torturer Varek en le forçant à juger leur concours de claque , Et c'est Kogne qui gagne par K.O , Tien le juge aussi et K.O par une claque venant de Krane qui n'avait pas apprécier son commentaire sportif

Je me dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre mon repas , Normalement on n'a le droit de prendre que notre poid en nouriture , Moi en général je n'est le droit qu'aux petits poids , Mais pour ce soir j'avait une faim de loup , Oui les gargouillement de mon ventre me prouvèrent que j'avais très faim

Je prit sans vraiment faire attention une douzaine de cuisse de poulet , Ensuite quelque poisson bien cuit , Une miche de pain , De toute façon tous le monde se forcer à m'ignorer alors je pouvait bien faire quelque bizarrie sous leur nez , Je prit place sur une table déserte avant d'attaquer mon repas , Je jeta un oeil en face de moi pour observer la Valkyrie qui sembler broyer du noir en fixant son assiette

Je croit qu'elle doit être pertuber ou encore choquer par-ce qu'elle as vue

-Hey bébé sa te dirait de faire connaissance avec mes muscles ? ...proposa Rustik en se rapprochant d'elle dans son dos

J'haussa un sourcil en voyant le brun se faire casser le nez après s'être prit la droite de la Hoffersson en pleine tronche , Finnalement elle va bien

-Harold !

J'ai bien faillit m'étouffer en entendant la voix de mon maitre forgeron qui arriva en clopinant férocement jusqu'à moi

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?! ...cria t'il sous les yeux curieux de tous le monde

-Je mange Geul ...répondit-je de manière trop évidente

-Tu comprend pas ! , Pourquoi t'es pas venue à l'entrainement aujourd'hui ?! ...demanda t'il de manière désinvolte

Je fit un Gloup très bruyant en cherchant sur la table une excuse , Allez vient par-là petite petite

-Ah oui ça , Heu , Je me suis perdu ! , Oui voilà c'est ça ! Comme je ne connaissez pas le chemin je me suis perdu et puis voilà ! ...mentie-je nerveusement en lançant de rapide regard à mon assiette

-Perdu ? Toi ? C'est une blague ? ...dit t'il en fronçant les sourcil

-Non , Non je t'assure , Tu me connait toujours dans la lune à imaginer des invention pour capturer les dragon ...répondit-je en remuant ma fourchette devant moi comme -ci je dessiner ce que je voulait dire

-Hum , C'est pas claire ton histoire , T'es pas vraiment du genre à te perdre toi ...déclara t'il septique

-Comme toi tu n'est pas du genre à poser autant de question pour une broutille , Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Geulfort ? ...dit-je l'air interogateur sur le visage

Mon mentor avait l'air tendu ce qui ne corréspondait pas avec son caractère initiale

-Excuse moi Harold , C'est juste que quelqu'un à attaquer l'arène aujourd'hui ...fit t'il savoir en prenant place sur un tabouret

Bon y'a plus qu'à prendre une air surprit , Voilà c'est ça , Froncée les sourcil c'est bien

-Quoi ? Comment ça quelqu'un à attaquer l'arène ? ...fit-je faussement surprit par la nouvelle

-Ben comme j'te dit , Je sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais quelqu'un à surgit de null-part et à détruit les barre en acier qui entourer l'arène ...répondit t'il en frottant ses deux yeux l'air contrarier

Même si je savais ce qui c'était passée j'était plutôt surprit d'entendre ça , C'est comme entendre une histoire mais d'un autre point de vue

-Qui as put faire ça ? ...demande-je avec un air pensif pour assurer ma couverture

-C'était un dragon ...fit dûrement une voix

Je releva le nez pour regarder celle qui venait de parler en fessant claquer son organe bucale

Astrid

-On en as déjà parler Astrid c'est impossible ...assura le manchot

-Et moi je te dit que tu trompe ...rétorqua t'elle les sourcil froncée

Je fit voyager mes iris entre ses deux blond en ne comprenant pas le refut de Geulfort de croire aux dire d'Astrid

-Et pourquoi c'est impossible ? ...demande-je curieux d'entendre le raisonnement logique de mon maitre

-Elle m'a décrit un dragon qui n'existe pas ...lâcha t'il simplement en buvant une gorger d'une chope qu'on venait de lui apporter

-Qui n'existe pas ? ...répéte-je l'air perdu ...comment peut tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Ben tien raconte lui ce que tu as vue ...souffla t'il à la Hoffersson qui se mit à me fixer froidement

D'habitude j'essaye de lui parler gentiment avant de me prendre un rateau , Pour cette fois-ci je sent qu'il vaux mieux que je l'as ferme et que j'écoute sans broncher

-Je ne l'ai pas entièrement vue , Mais j'ai vue ses pattes elle sont commes les nôtre en taille mais elle sont couverte d'écailles , Sa force et assez grande pour clouer un viking au sol , Ses yeux sont remplit d'une profonde haine envers les hommes , Je ne sais pas quel genre de dragon c'est mais une chose et sûr , Ca n'a rien d'humain ...raconta t'elle sombrement

J'ai perdu l'appétit

Je resta assis les yeux grand ouvert , Je ne pouvait pas détacher mon regard de celui d'Astrid , Je voyait clairement la haine briller dans ses pupilles

Elle hais cette chose

Cette chose c'est moi

Elle me hais moi

Mon esprit se perdit dans un océan de tristesse alors que je me leva de ma chaise pour rejoindre la sortie le plus vite possible sous les regard curieux de mes interlocuteur

-Je parie qu'il va voir le manuel pour chercher ton dragon imaginaire ...supposa Geulfort en buvant à nouveaux

-Je sais ce que j'ai vue ...assura t'elle en suivant le Haddock du regard ...lui il as vue autre chose

ooOoo

Je ne saurai pas dire depuis combiens de temps je marche , Mes pas s'enfoncèrent dans la neige du soir alors que je fixer mes pieds , Dans ma tête c'était une défferlante de question

Comment je vais faire à présent ?

Si la rumeur selon la quel un nouveaux dragon est arrivé sur beurk se répend je risque d'être traquer

Comment je vais faire pour controler mes accèes de rages ?

Comment je vais faire pour cacher ma queue ou un autre changement aux yeux des autres ?

Vais-je pouvoir redevenir normal ?

Ou au contaire je vais me transformer complétement ?

Je secoua vivement ma tête pour chasser ses pensée parasite , Je releva ma tête en cherchant ma maison du regard , Je vais rentrer

C'est avec quelque flocon sur mon crâne que j'arriva enfin dans ma forteresse de solitude , Je retira ma cape que je posa sur une chaise avant d'allez m'installer près du feu qui brûler depuis ce matin , J'avais eu la bonne idée de mettre assez de buche pour qu'il tienne toute la journée , Je retira finnalement mes botte ainsi que mon haut vert que je posa parterre avant de venir me mettre assis les oreteille dresser contre le feu qui réchauffa instantément mon corps refroidit par la température extérieur

Pendant que je sentait la chaleur se poser sur mon visage que j'avait enfermer entre mes bras eux même poser sur mes genoux , Je laissa vagabonder mes pupilles sur l'élément incontrôlable , Je me poser beaucoup de questions et pourtant je n'avait que très peu de réponse , Je savais déjà que les viking ne serrai jamais de mon coter si jamais il apprennez pour ma seconde nature , Rien que d'imaginer la scène me fit soupirer d'ennuie méler à la tristesse , Eux poursuivant le fils du chef , Qui serrai sûrement le premier à vouloir ma tête

Je m'allongea doucement en prenant soin de me servir de mon haut comme d'un oreiller remplaçant , Si seulement j'avait une idée , Enfaite j'en est trois qui pourrait m'aider mais dans chacune d'elle se trouve un risque certaint si j'échoue

En premier , Je pourrait chasser une deuxième fois le furie nocturne et peut-être que je pourrai retrouver mon état normal , Le risque serrai de mourir entre ses griffe

En deuxième , Je pourrait m'enfuir et ne jamais revenir , Le risque là c'est de finir seul encore une fois et que mon père se lance à ma poursuite

En dernier , Je pourrait apprendre à controler mes don à l'écart comme-ça je ne blesserai personne , Ce serrai la meilleur solution mais quelqu'un risquerai évidement de me voir et là je mourirai de la main des Hooligan

Pour info j'ai plus penser à la deuxième qu'aux deux autres , Pourtant l'idée d'apprendre à me controler m'a l'air bien plus réalisable que le reste

Ou alors

Si je doit controler mes don je n'est qu'à le faire là où tout à commencer , Si je reste là-bas peut-être que le furie reviendra et là je serrai prêt à me venger pour redevenir comme avant ! C'est une idée idéal et en même temps débile vue que Geulfort doit me surveiller donc il va avoir des soupçons si je manque encore une fois l'entrainement de tueur dragonique , Je vait devoir faire un compromit en venant demain

Je soupira fortement en resserant la prise sur mon haut , Je doit faire attention , Je doit rester prudent si je ne veut pas finir en cage ou au bout d'une pique exibant ma tête

Je fermit les yeux en respirant à plein poumons l'odeur du boie bruler qui virent envahir mes narines me donnant un sentiment de bien être que je n'avait pas ressentie depuis quelque jours

ooOoo

Je sombra dans un profond sommeil dans le quel j'avait encore une fois imaginer être courôner chef de l'île avec toute la gloire et la reconnaissance de mon peuple qui me caractérisé , Dans ce même rêve je me retrouva sur une colline sur la quel j'épouser la femme de mes rêves , Puis la rêve se transforma en un cauchemard , Alors que je m'apprêter à embrasser m'a bien aimer je fut changer de suite en une bête immonde qui fit reculer ma fiancé , Je leva une patte bleut sombre vers elle mais je la projeta en avant sans le faire exprès contre un arbre qui commença à craquer , Je tenta de l'aider pour évité qu'elle ne soit écraser mais des hommes que je connaissez que trop bien me lancèrent des corde pour m'entrainer en arrière , J'hurla de toute mes forces les suppliant de la sauver alors que je me débatter pour échapper à leur emprise

Puis le drame se produisi sous mes yeux

L'arbre tomba sur elle

Je tendit une patte de dragon vers elle qui reffusa mon aide en détournant les yeux me choquant au passage

Quand la chutte du tronc arriva la colline disparut en même temps que tout ce qui trouvait autour de moi , Tout fut comme balayer par un coup de vent emportant toute cette scène comme de la poussière , Je regarda ma main redevenue humaine avant d'entendre des bruit

C'est lui ?

Oui c'est lui le monstre

Je vit apparaitre des image ressemblant à des viking fantômatique , Chacun me parlez méchament , L'un m'insulter tandit que l'autre me traiter de monstre de démon

Je couvrit mes oreilles avec mes mains en espérant ne plus entendre leur voix cinglante mais rien à faire il continuant leur discours

Monstre !

C'est un dragon !

Il est l'un des leur !

-Non c'est faux ...murmure-je pour me rassurer

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas pour autant

Mon cauchemard continua ainsi tout le reste de la nuit

ooOoo

-C'est Faux ! ...crie-je en me réveillant

Mon souffle saccadée , Mon corps puant la sueur , Les yeux humide

Mauvais rêve

Je glissa une main sur mon visage pour soutenir les images qui me revint en mémoire

Comment on peux rêver à des truc pareil ?

Je suis un peu trop perturber je croit

Je laissa ma tête buter contre mes genoux que j'avait ramenez contre mon torse , Il faut que je me calme , Personne n'est au courant pour l'instant je doit la jouer discrêt et tout iras bien

Sur ces bonne parole je me leva en sentant ma tête se vider lentement de toute émotion négative , Bon au moins je suis préparer au cas ou ça arrive

Je m'habilla en vitesse en prenant mon long manteau en poile de Yak , Je l'enfilla pendant que je me diriger vers l'arène , Il faut juste que je soit présent , Pas la peine de jouer au meilleur élèves ou de prendre des risque pour rien

Donc il faut que je reste à l'écart des jumeaux

Tout de même j'ai assez de force pour tordre le métal c'est dommage de pas en profiter en cassant la tronche de Rustik , Eh ben voilà sa me démange maintenant

J'arriva bien trop vite à mon goût mais en même temps j'ai encore ma super vitesse donc c'est un peu normal que j'arrive

Deuxième ?

Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprit de voir Astrid là entrain de s'entrainer à lancer son arme fétiche dans une cible placer de l'autre coter de l'arène d'exécution

J'entra en silence tout en espérant silencieusement qu'elle ne me remarque pas ce qui en somme était le contraire de ce que je voulait d'habitude

Je prit place sur un tonneau du quel je put admirer sans danger le talent d'hacheuse de la belle Hoffersson

Elle était doué , Bien plus doué que nous tous réunie , C'est la meilleur viking de notre génération

Pourtant je ne l'envie pas dans le fond , Elle est peut-être forte et agile mais ça doit être beaucoup de pression pour elle de faire perdurer la ligné des sans peur Hoffersson les plus grand chasseur de Beurk

J'sui déjà bien gaté avec mon chef de père

Pour passer le temps j'essayer de d'imaginer qui arriverai ensuite , Je mise sur Kognedur

-Salut ma belle ...fit une voix joyeusement agaçante

Le frimeur de service , J'ai non seulement perdu un parie mental mais aussi un moment de tranquillité que j'aurait aimer garder plus longtemps , Ma joie de le voir se prendre une veste ainsi que le poing de la blonde fut de courte durée quand il remarqua ma présence

-Ho non pas le boulet ...fit t'il l'air contrarier

J'adore qu'on parle de moi comme-ci j'était pas là alors que justement

Je suis là !

-Où ça un boulet ? tu voie un boulet toi ? ...demanda le sage Kranedur

-Il parle d'Harold pauvre idiot ...répondit sa soeur lassée

Bon ok faite comme-ci je n'avait aucun sentiment ni aucune importance dans vos vies

-Ha ouais Harold la gaffe ! ...réalisa t'il en riant avec Kogne qui sembler partager son avis

Puis sans surprise je soupira en levant les yeux au ciel , Décidément j'était de plus en plus apprécier sur cette île , Varek arriva bien plus tard transporter comme un mouton mort sur l'épaule de Geulfort

-Ben qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? ...demanda curieux le jumeau masculin

-Bah la routine à il as voulut venir en courant , Je l'ai trouver agonisant parterre en venant ici , Ho je voie que tu t'ai décidé à venir gamin ...répondit t'il ennuyer avant d'appercevoir ma tête

-Ouais il parrait que ça va être mortel alors ...fit-je en me rapprochant

-Tien en parlant de mortel moi j'aimerai avoir une cicatrice sur mon torse en plus de celle que j'ai déjà ...dit naturellement le Jogernson en ricanant

-Moi j'espère me choper des mégas brulure ...fit Krane en souriant follement

-Moi faut que je me chope une balaffre genre en bas du dos ou sur une épaule ...dit t'elle en souriant de la même manière que son frère

-Ouais si on ressort pas avec des cicatrice c'est pas drôle ...souffla Astrid plutôt amusé par leur comportement

Voyant qu'on avais oublié ma présence j'en profita pour écouter ce que disait mon maitre forgeron

-Leçon du jour , L'art de travailler d'équipe , Que chacun prenne un seau et se trouve un partenaire ...ordonna t'il en montrant les seau prévue pour l'exercice

Je prit rapidement mon seau en remarquant que les équipe était former de manière équitable

Astrid prend Kognedur pour former une équipe de fille contre les plus gros crétin de Beurk nommé Rustik et Kranedur

Moi je me retrouve avec le trouillard du coin , Varek , Pendant que j'observer mes camarade de classe Geulfort lui en avais profiter pour ouvrir une des cage qui laisser échapper un large nuage verdâtre et surtout puant qui bientôt nous empêcha de voir corectement devant nous

-Bien une tête de dragon mouiller de peut pas cracher de feu , Le hideux Braggetaure est un saccrée roublard , Une des tête souffle le gaz l'autre tête l'enflamme ! , Votre tache découvrir qui fait quoi...expliqua la voix jovial du manchot

Le calme tomba dans l'arène maintenant cacher par le nuage vert , Autour de moi j'entendait les bruit de pas , Les respiration nerveuse , Est surtout les coeurs battant à tout rompre , Même si en apparence tous le monde à l'air d'avoir confiance en eux , Ils ont quand même peur de mourir comme-ceux qui avant eux faisait cette entrainement , Puis vient le moment ou le plus gros de notre classe se met à parler pour calmer son angoisse

-Croc éguisser comme des rassoir , Injecte du venin pour près-digérer , Préfère les embuscade dichiquette ses victime ...expliqua t'il rapidement

-Tu va fermer ton clapet ! ...grogne -je agacer

Il se tut en resserant sa prise autour de son seau , Eh ouais j'ai mon autorité moi aussi !

Puis ce fut au tour du brun arrogant de parler , Moi je devait supporter le fait de pouvoir entendre la gloire du Jorgensson à cause de mes oreilles plus déveloper

Maudit soit tu le nocturne !

-Si ce dragon montre une seule de ses deux face j'te le ...commença t'il avant de voir une ombre dans la brume ...Là !

Les deux matcho lancèrent leur eau sur la tête du monstre à deux tête qui se révéla être le duo féminin

-Hey , C'est que nous tronche de cake ! ...fit remarquer la jumelle mouiller

-Tu te laisse pousser les fesses j'ai crut voir une dragonette ...ricana t'il avec Rustik

-On n'a rien contre quelque rondeur dragonesque mon -

Pas le temps de finir à cause des phalange d'Astrid qui l'envoyèrent parterre , De même que son collègue qui lui prit le seau de sa soeur en pleine tronche de cake , Quelque chose profita de l'étourdissement de Krane pour l'attirer en arrière le fessant quelque peu crier de peur , Les filles se mirent sur leur garde sur les conseils avisé d'Astrid , Mais un balayage au niveaux des jambes leur firent perdre l'équilibre alors que le frère de Kogne revint en trombe tout en paniquant

-Haaaa j'sui blesser , J'sui vraiment beaucoup blesser ! ...cria t'il en passant devant le dernier duo c'est à dire nous

-Chance de survie réduit à un seul chiffre avoisinant zéro ...déclara t'il nerveusement

Varek , Le roi de l'optimisme

Je roula des yeux en sachant pertinement que personne ne pouvait le voir à travers cette purée de pois , Une idée me frappa soudainement , Personne ne pouvait rien voir donc

Je m'approcha avec sournoiserie près de l'oreille de Varek en ricanant déjà intérieurement

-Bouh !

L'érudit se mit à paniquer en remuant vivement les bras , Il en laissa tomber son outil de travaille sous mes yeux amusé , Tien en parlant d'yeux

C'est le changement le plus évident chez moi , Il faudrait peut-être que je commence mon entrainement maintenant , Mais comment faire pour avoir des yeux de furie nocturne

Je souhaite vraiment qu'on me posera jamais cette question dans l'avenir

Je ferma les yeux en posant lentement mon seau , Si je veux voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez je doit d'abord écouter

Les bruit venant du tréfond de sa gorge

Le frottement entre ses griffe et le sol

Le claquement de sa queue dans l'air

Je doit faire le vide et me rappeler ce qui as déclencher mes yeux de dragon

La tristesse ?

La peur ?

L'hésitation ?

Non

Je ne doit pas me rattacher à ce genre d'émotion négative , Je doit plutôt penser que sans ses yeux je mourirai

Sa y est je sent quelque chose

Perdu

Je vient de me faire pousser des oreilles bleu

-Super ...souffle-je en entendant le dragon à deux tête se rapprocher de moi

Je reprit vite fait mon seau en commençant à courir tout en esquivant les assaut de la bête verte qui tenter de me faire tomber avec sa double queue , Franchement j'aurait aimer avoir mes yeux pour voir mes problème essayer de me tuer

Bon au moins personne ne peut me voir

A cette penser je réalisa que personne ne pouvait voir ce que je savait faire à présent

C'est parfait

Je me mit à sourire de la même manière que le ferrait un prédateur , J'avait vraiment envie d'en profiter pour cette fois

J'esquiva une nouvelle fois l'attaque d'une de ses pattes grâce aux bruit qu'elles faissait en fendant l'air , Je courut dans la direction des gargouillit bestial avant de sauter en avant l'air sérieux scotcher sur mon visage

Sa va faire mal

Je frappa en mettant mes pieds en avant pour les loger dans la poitrine du reptile qui prit de court perdit pendant quelque secondes l'équilibre avant de planter ses griffe dans la pierre qui ne résista pas à la pression exercer par le Braguettaure qui me fixa avec ses deux paire d'yeux

Eh merde

Celle de gauche me donna un rapide coup de museau avant d'attraper ma jambe droite , Il me suspendit en l'air alors que sa jumelle me gaza , Je tourna de l'oeil en comparant cette odeur à celle des pieds de mon père

Enfin je dit ça mais le gaz est moins pire

Il me balança comme un sac de farine , Une fois étaller parterre je reprit difficillement le controle de mes idées , Cette odeur me faissait tourner la tête , Je me releva lentement en toussant pour chasser le gaz de m'a gorge , Une fois remit sur pied je rechercha le dragon du regard mais rien à faire je ne voyait et n'entendez plus rien , Je me toucha subitement les oreilles en découvrant que j'avait des conduit auditif normaux ce qui me fit hausser les sourcils

Est-ce que le gaz m'aurait rendut normal ? Non impossible je baigne dans cette brume depuis un moment donc ce n'est pas ça , Mais alors quoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne ? Ou alors c'est le coup sur la tête que je vient de prendre qui as dût me perturber

Pourtant je n'avait pas la tête à réflechir à mes oreilles de dragon disparut , Non j'avais plutôt envie de faire taire cette espèce de ricanement qui venez du deux tête , Incroyable même les dragon se paye ma tête , Normalement je gère bien , Mais là j'ai qu'une seule envie qui me démange

Le faire taire

Sans avoir donner l'ordre directe je sentie mes yeux me picoter alors que mon champ de vision devint plus claire , Je voyez à travers toute cette brume le dragon se tenir à l'écart comme pour une ambuscade

Tien Varek avais raison pour une fois

Je remercie intérieurement mes yeux avant de charger sur la bête verte qui elle n'avait aucun problème pour me voir

Sauf que pour me repousser ça va être plus compliquer

Je courut le plus vite possible avant de me mettre à glisser parterre en surfant sur mes genoux , Une fois que je fut en dessous je me stopa pour ensuite faire quelque chose que j'avait vue faire des centaine de fois

Soulever un Braguettaure

Avec ma nouvelle force je penser que ce serrai plus facile , Mais j'ai eu bien du mal à le soulever , Je respira fortement en me mordant la lèvres inférieur pour ne pas gémir de douleur en sentant mon corps se plier sous le poid du dragon , Je grogna un bon coup en l'envoyant dans le mur en face de moi , Je me mit à sourire réjouie d'avoir réussi à dompter mes yeux

Enfin en partie

Je déchanta très vite en me rendant compte que je venait de balancer un reptile pensant trois tonnes , Et en plus le pire c'est que il n'y aura aucune explication logique à donner si jamais on me demande comment c'est arrivé

Dire qu'on n'a rien vue serrai la meilleur excuse

Mais aussi un risque vue que personne ne me fessait confiance , Même pas pour garder une poule

La solution qui me vint le plus vite à l'esprit fut aussi la plus humilliante

Y'a des jours on voudrait rester au fond de son lit pour compter les mouton

Je reprit mon calme pour me mettre à courir comme un dingue , Je doit arrivé avant lui !

Je doit me dépêcher le brouillard commence à se lever à cause de ma course

Je bondit vers le point de chute en espérant que sa puisse marcher , Je rattrapa du mieux que je put le souffleur de gaz en boitant sur une jambe , Mes joues se gonflèrent à cause de l'air que je retenez pour évité de perdre l'équilibre en soufflant , Puis je me souvint que personne ne devait me retrouver dans cette position , Je relâcha la pression dans mes doigts ce qui fit tomber le seul dragon à deux tête sur moi

Vraiment les dieux on soit un humour trop élèver pour être comprit , Soit il est trop bas pour être apprécier par un demi-mortel comme moi

ooOoo

Le brouillard du Braguettaure se dissipa lentement permettant ainsi aux autres membre du programe de l'entrainement dragon de découvrir le reptile gazeur allonger sur le ventre les deux tête dresser prêtte à se battre , Puis vint le moment ou Geulfort attrapa une corde qu'il jeta autour des deux tête , Quand il ressera d'un coup sec le noeud celui-ci fit tapper les deux crâne de Braguettaure ensemble les assomant en un instant

-Woua balèze le coup de la corde ...souffla Rustik en s'approchant du monstre aux écailles verte

-C'est un vieux truc de marin contre les bonne soeurs agressive ...dit le manchot en se grattant nerveusement la nuque

Personne ne fit attention aux paroles du forgeron , Enfaite il chercher le fils de Stoïk du regard

-Il est passer où l'autre ? ...demanda Krane en posant ses mains sur ses anches

-Bah je le connait il est retourner chez lui pour pleurer tellement il avait honte de pas être aussi fort que Rustik ! ...déclara le vatard en croisant les bras sur son torse bomber par l'orgueille

Pendant que le brun se vanter d'une de ses qualité imaginaire la blonde à tresse fronça son sourcil visible en voyant une main sortir de sous le dragon

-Il en rate pas une ...souffla t'elle ...aidez moi à le bouger

Tous suivèrent les ordres de la Valkyrie sans broncher , Une fois le deux tête retourner il retrouvèrent leur gaffeur de service étaller parterre à plat ventre , Kognedur s'approcha pour tater son crâne avec une lance qui trainer par-là , Ne recevant aucune réponse elle haussa les épaules en regardant les autre gens de son âge

-Bah il est mort ...déclara t'elle avec désinvolture en grimassant

-Ah ouais ? cool on va pouvoir faire bruler un bâteau ...s'extasia son jumeau en imaginant déjà la scène

-Perso moi je le regrette pas ...fit Rustik en reniflant

C'est le mangeur de livre qui mit fin au doute qu'avez le maitre de l'arburn , Il posa deux doigts contre le cou d'Harold pour sentir son poud

-Il va bien il s'est juste endormit ...assura t'il nerveusement en voyant que tous le monde le fixer

-Quoi ?! mais est le feu ?! ...paniqua le casse-cou en se tenant le casque

-Dommage on va encore devoir supporter son altesse ...marmona le plus muscler de la bande en tournant le dos

Astrid se contenta de fixer le visage endormit du Haddock en secouant lentement sa tête

-Il est jamais à sa place ...déclara t'elle sombrement

Ce fut le plus âger présent qui se porta volontaire pour enmenez le jeune homme chez lui après avoir ranger le dragon à deux tête dans sa cage

ooOoo

Ho non de thor , Ma tête

Je me releva lentement en tenant mon crâne avec une main , Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passée ? , Je me suis prit une maison sur la tête ou bien ?

Je ressemble mes souvenirs , Oui sa y est je me souvient j'ai rattraper le Braguettaure mais ensuite je me suis fait écraser pour assurer mon statut de faiblard , Bon maintenant il va me falloir un saccrée morceau de glace pour calmer cette douleur qui tambouriner mon cerveaux , Je retira la couverture qui couvrait mon corps pour sortir en titubant jusqu'à la porte contre la quel je me tint pendant quelque seconde à cause de ma tête qui me donner le tournie , Quand je fut enfin en état de mettre un pied devant l'autre j'ouvrit la porte en descendant les escalier

Je descendit à la cuisine pour prendre mon cube médicinal que je colla contre ma tempe gauche en espérant que ça calmera ma migraine

Tout de même un t'elle mal de crâne et assez bizarre , Bon ok un dragon m'a écraser pourtant le reste de mon corps se porte bien , Ou alors c'est autre chose

Peut-être qu'utiliser mes yeux à des effet secondaire ? ou alors c'est mes oreilles ? ou les deux ?

Raah j'aimerai vraiment que quelqu'un puisse m'expliquer le nouveaux fonctionnement de mon corps parce que là je sèche moi

Sérieux les ados de mon âge on d'autre problème

Si les autre on des bouton qui les démange moi j'ai des écaille qui déchire mon pantalon

Eux ils ont une voix plus grave alors que moi je crache des boule de feu explosive

Et si eux me parle de leur problème émotif je leur parlerai de mes problème de colère face à un dragon qui veux me tuer

Bon il faut que je me calme parce que des personne demi-humaine j'en connait qu'une et pour l'instant ce n'est que moi donc ce n'est pas avec les hommes que je trouverai une solution pour controler mes dons

Non je doit allez à la source directement

L'enfant de la foudre et de la mort

Vraiment je me sent idiot de ne pas y être allez plus tôt , C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout , Il suffit que je le retrouve et tout s'arrangera

Je prit mon manteau avant de sortir rapidement par la porte de derrière en jetant ma glace parterre , Je doit être redevenue normal avant le coucher du soleil sinon je risque d'être encore en mauvaise position face à un dragon , Ou pire je risque de me taper la honte demain matin

Je courut plus vite qu'un viking normal avant de sauter le plus haut possible , Je franchie donc sans problème le gouffre qui me séparer de la vallé des corbeaux , Une fois sur le plancher des Yak je me releva souplement en inspectant les lieux , La neige avais cessez de tomber depuis que je suis devenue à moitié dragonique , L'endroit était plus facile à détailler que la dernière fois , Bon la nuit noir ne m'aide pas vraiment mais je doit pas m'en faire pour si peu , Je commença a marcher en direction de ce qui j'espère serra le lieu de rendez-vous entre moi et cette chose maudite

En chemin je reconnut quelque endroit que j'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'observer à cause de mes malheur de la dernière fois , Je retraça rapidement mon parcours en sentant que je n'était plus très loin de ma proie , Je sentait sa présence , Plus je m'approcher de l'endroit du quel j'ai était maudit plus je sentait mon coeur accélérée son alure dans ma poitrine

Soit c'était de l'excitation soit c'était de la rage qui ronger chaque fibre de mon être

Puis l'instant magique arriva , Je me retrouva une fois de plus devant ce petit lac avec un trous au milieux , Je sauta depuis le haut du cratère pour atterir sans mal sur le verre glacé , Une fois sur place j'inspecta les lieux en cherchant le dragon sombre du regard , Jusque là rien à signaler , Dur à reconnaitre mais mon objectif n'est pas ici

Je souffla amèrement mon échec avant de m'assoir sur un rocher sur les bord du lac , Je fit reposer mon menton dans l'une de mes paumes en pensant que ce dragon devait bien se payer ma tête , Il m'avait transformer en un monstre et lui il se casse pour le laisser déguster les moquerie de son entourage

-Fait chier ! ...crie-je

Sans le vouloir je lâcha une boule de lumière bleuté qui alla exploser contre une parroie rocheuse , Ben tien quand je veut cracher ma rage c'est du feu qui sort maintenant ?!

Génial !

Je me leva d'un bond en serrant les poings

Puisque je n'avait pas de dragon pour me venger je vais plutôt passer mes nerf sur autre chose

Je fronça les sourcil en resserant ma dentition , Si moi aussi je cracher du feu alors je vais pas me gêner pour bruler la roche en face de moi

Je me concentra un peu avant d'inspirer une bouffer d'air glacé , Je me prépara à sortir ma boule enflammer mais une bourasque de vent me coupa dans mon élant ce qui me fit souffler ma boule bleuté sur le parquet de cristal qui explosa en mille morceaux , J'en fut projeter en avant si je ne m'était pas rattraper avec mes bras je serrait entrain de manger de la glace , Puis un détail me laissa sans voix

Un bruit

Un son secouant l'air

Puis vint le hurlement

J'écarquilla mes yeux tout en enfonçant mes ongles devenue sombre dans la pantinoir qui craqua sous la pression , Je regarda mes yeux devenir la copie conforme de ceux que m'avait donner le dragon sombre , Je me releva lentement en regardant la source de mon statut de viking maudit

Le furie nocturne

Je le regarda secouer ses immense ailes de chauve-souris avant de se laisser tomber sur le parquet de glace , Il leva ses grande pupilles noir sur moi sans pour autant bouger

Moi ?

Je le fixa en resserant mes phalange

-Te voilà , Démon ...souffle-je assez remonter

J'était vraiment en colère contre cette créature qui m'avait donner une malédiction , De son coter il inclina la tête sur le coter ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je disait

Bon un truc à savoir je ne parle pas le dragon

Sa pourrait être pire

-C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! ...crie-je en pointant mes yeux du doigts

Cette fois-ci il réagis , Ces pupilles parfaitement ronde se transformèrent en une faille de rage qui me disait clairement de me mettre sur mes gardes

Mais je ne reculerai pas

Il me toisa furieusement du regard en se montrant plus imposant en dressant ses ailes , J'haussa simplement un sourcil en secouant légèrement mes mains que j'ouvrit

-Hooo j'ai trop peur du méchant dragon qui bouge ...fit-je de manière ironique avant de reprendre mon sérieux ...Je veux que tu me rende mon état normal dragon , Tout de suite !

J'aurait bien fait de me taire

Il me répondit de la manière la plus viking que je connait

En m'attaquant

Il sauta sur moi qui roula sur le coter en lui adressant un regard qui se voulait intimidant

Voyons la réalité en face je ne fait peur qu'à mon ombre

Il grogna en fessant un balayage rapide avec sa queue , Je sauta simplement avant de recevoir une claque de la part de la queue reptilienne , Je glissa contre le lac gelé en serrant dûrement les dents , Je me releva bien vite en chargeant sur le dragon noir qui m'attendait , N'ayant aucune arme je devait me servir de mes talent non-naturel pour battre ce monstre , Je plongea sur lui le bras armé prêt à s'enfoncer dans son museau qui s'agiter semblant renifler quelque chose , Non enfaite il se préparer seulement à me cracher une flamèche qui alla directement fraper ma joue gauche me fessant perdre le controle de mon corps qui se courba en arrière

Je vous jure que ça fait plus mal qu'on ne le croit

Encore une fois je glissa sur cette maudite glace en me tenant la joue maintenant noircie par le feu bleu du furie qui extirpa une sorte de fumer noir de ses narine

Je me releva bien moins vite que la première fois

Il faut que j'essaye de me calmer pour trouver un plant

Même pas le temps

Cette fois-ci j'évita la boule de feu qui passa à quelque centimètre de ma tête , J'ouvrit en grand les yeux en voyant le nocturne prêt à tirer de nouveaux

Cours idiot !

Je ne perdit pas de temps pour me mettre à galoper sous le feu de l'ennemie qui fessait exprès de visé le chemin derrière moi m'intimidant clairement de courir plus vite avec la rage au ventre d'être aussi impuissant face à lui alors que je mettait promit de lui donner ce qu'il mérité pour m'avoir fait

Ca

Une sorte de sonnette d'alarme sonna dans mon esprit

Mais oui ça !

Alors que je sentait des morceaux de glace à moitié fondu s'étaller parterre à cause de la puissance du dragon , Je respira bien à fond tout en retenant mon souffle

Si ça marche je pourrai avoir une chance de la battre

Si ça rate je n'aurai qu'à me plaindre à Odin

Une fois dans une parfaite ligne de mire je sauta assez haut pour avoir le dragon que personne n'avait jamais vue dans mon champ de vision

Je relâcha toute cette airs transformer en une boule de feu bleuté sur mon opposant qui en tira une autre qui rencontra la mienne causant une autre explosion d'une lumière intense me forçant à mettre mes bras en protection pour évité d'être aveugler

Grave erreur

Je sentie bientôt un contacte plutôt brusque au niveaux de ma poitrine m'entrainant naturellement en arrière

L'aterrissage fut moins douleureux que la suite

Mon corps fut plaquer contre un cousin de neige alors que le dragon responsable de mon statut de demi-viking se mit à me hurler dessus écartant ainsi toute ma chevelure de mon visage , Agacer d'être dominer depuis un moment je me mit à lui crier dessus moi aussi

Enfin c'est ce que je croyait

Au son de ma voix j'écarquilla les yeux , Ce n'était pas mon crie d'homme

Je regarda le visage du reptile cracheur de feu avec autant de surprise que lui

C'est le même que lui

Un souvenir me revient en mémoire

Les loups , J'ai crier contre les loup le matin de mon réveille , je n'avait pas fait attention mais c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il on eu peur de moi

Je resta un long moment muet sous les yeux curieux du dragon , Quand je reprit contacte avec la réalité je cligna des yeux devant le manque de violence de l'être écailler

Il attend quoi ?

Normalement il devrait être entrain de m'arracher la peau

N'allait pas croire que je m'en plaigne

Mais le voir aussi

Calme

Me laisse sans voix

C'est là que je remarqua notre position , Lui au-dessus de moi les patte sur mes bras m'empêchant de bouger , C'est à peu près la même que cette fameuse nuit

Je ne sais pas si c'est la découverte de ma nouvelle voix ou encore le fait que dans les yeux du furie nocturne n'exprimèrent aucune haine à mon égard Ou encore le fait que je me transforme peu à peu en dragon

Mais je me sent

Bien

Pas nerveux ou en colère comme il y'a quelque minutes en arrières

Non , Je suis sereins , même plutôt réjouie de pouvoir respirer sans avoir peur de ne plus pouvoir à cause de ce monstre fait d'écaille qui me fixe lui aussi en soufflant sur mon visage

C'est sûrement un rêve , Je ne peut pas rester aussi près d'un dragon sans que le sang coule entre nous

Il attend peut-être un moment d'inatention de ma part avant de me planter ses griffe comme la dernière fois

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le doute et trop présent pour que je remarque le museau du furie contre mon front

Quand sa peau froide se colla contre la mienne je sentie un frisson parcourir mon corps

Je met ça sur le compte de la peur mais j'avais très froid quand même , Pourquoi fessait t'il ça ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait m'attendrire ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Ca reviendrait à dire que cette chose pouvait penser de manière humaine , Pourtant sa semble plausible , Je ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud du reptile sur mon visage , Valait mieux en profiter vue la température ambiante

Il décolla enfin son museau de mon front , Quand j'ouvrit les paupières je m'attendait à le voir comme-ça , Les yeux rond poser sur moi , Je regarda mon propre reflet dans les pupilles noir de mon ennemie naturel , Tien j'ai encore les même yeux que lui , Ca doit être pour ça qu'il est aussi gentil il doit me prendre pour un dragon , Enfin à demie

Je me dit que si jamais mes yeux redevienne normal je devrait continuer à me battre avec lui , C'est drôle enfaite moi qui fuyer tout combat ou encore affrontement physique me voilà entrain de me battre avec un dragon légendaire

C'est un peu de sa faute si je peut lui tenir tête

Part contre c'est totalement sa faute si j'ai peur de me mettre en rogne devant mon peuples

C'est aussi de sa faute si je me suis humilier dans l'arène

C'est aussi de sa faute si j'ai agresser Astrid

Je le fixa de le noir de la pupilles en espérant le commander silencieusement à se relever

Ho je peut pas communiquer par la pensée ?

Zut je doit rayer ce pouvoir de ma liste mental

Alors le pousser en douceur ?

Je pose mes mains sur son torse , Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'arrêter , Je commence à pousser lentement en fessant bien attention à ses réactions , Pour l'instant rien qu'un penchement de la tête sur le coter ainsi que quelque ronronnement que reconnut facilement

Une fois qu'une ouverture fut dans mon champ de vision je m'y glissa aussitôt en croyant devoir reprendre notre duel en me mettant en garde les poings devant moi , Je resta planter là comme un piquet en regardant le furie qui de son coter fixer aussi mais plutôt avec des yeux curieux , Il s'avança lentement vers moi en reniflant un peu l'air , Quand il arriva devant moi il inspira une grande bouffer d'air avant de lever les yeux vers mon visage visiblement surprit par mon odeur

Moi ? bah je le laisse faire de toute façon au moindres signe hostile de sa part je n'hésiterai pas à répliquer

Il me tourna autour en continuant de me sentir , Apparement je sent bon pour un dragon

Super

Ensuite vint le moment où il se planta devant moi les yeux pointer sur les miens , Je me contenta de cligner des paupières pendant une seconde tout en gardant ma position de combatant prêt à en découdre

Je ne me ferrait pas avoir par tes ruses dragon !

Il ferma les yeux en avançant encore une fois sa tête , Je fronça les sourcil en me demandant bien ce qu'il voulait enfin de compte , Les intentions de ses reptiles m'avait toujours parrut simple

Nous tuer et prendre notre nouriture pas encore tuer

Pourtant ce furie nocturne lui avait une attitude vraiment étrange mise à part notre petite bagarre il ne m'a pas vraiment attaquer , Enfaite je doit avouer que j'ai commencer à le provoquer

Mais ce que j'aimerai comprendre c'est qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Pourquoi m'avoir donner ses pouvoirs ?

Pourquoi il m'a pas tuer quand il en avais l'occasion ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste planter là sans bouger ?

Je sentait au fond de moi que ce signe de tête était important même si j'en ignorer totalement la raison

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience je leva ma main droite en l'air

Je sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dit que je ne regretterai pas ce geste

Je devait le faire pour être sûr

Pour prouver que c'est bien un démon qui me croquera la main

Quand je décida enfin de poser ma paume sur la tête du dragon bleu je ressentie un sentiment étrange jusque-là

J'avait détourner les yeux en ayant peur d'avoir des represaille de la part de l'écailler , Pourtant quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ceux de l'enfant de la mort je ne vit aucune haine

Pas de colère

Pas de sauvagerie bestial

Ni aucune forme de mauvaise attention

Ce contacte avec la main n'avait rien de normal

Mon père m'a toujours apprit que quand on s'approche d'un dragon il devient aussitôt agressif , Pourtant je suis bien tenter de lui dire en face qu'il c'est planter sur toute la ligne

En ce moment même je sent que je vient de faire quelque chose que aucun Beurkien n'aurai jamais penser à faire

Même notre génie de service Varek ou encore nos casse-cou de jumeaux n'oserai tenter de toucher ses êtres cracheur de feu

Pourtant moi le faiblard de la famille Haddock je suis bien entrain de caresser la peau glacé d'un dragon

Je sais que je devrait être troubler ou encore choquer de pouvoir faire ça mais pourtant

Dans mon coeur

Je me sent heureux

Oui vous m'avez bien écouter

Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que ce dragon en face de moi qui ronronne sous mes caresses et bien innofensif

Puis des souvenirs me revienne en mémoires

Les cries des vikings massacrer

Leur membre arracher

Le bruit du crépitement des flammes qui réduit à néant nos effort pour reconstruire notre vilage

Les orphelins qui sont de plus en plus nombreux

Le visage de mon père le jour où il m'a expliquer comment ma mère était morte

Je retira aussitôt ma main que je tena contre ma poitrine qui se souleva brusquement à cause de mon souffle bruyant

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ?!

Ce que je vient de faire ! de pensée même !

Le dragon fut surprit de ma soudaine crise de panique , Il tenta bien sûr de s'approcher de moi mais de mon coter je préféra reculer de manières maladroite avant de me mettre à courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit

C'est pas vrais !

Je sauta pour m'évité la partie de l'escalade , Une fois au sol je continua ma course endiablé pour fuir cet absurde réalité qui avais effleurer mon esprit

Comment j'ai pût penser un seul instant que ...

Je jeta une dernière fois un regard au dragon que personne n'avait jamais vue jusqu'à ma rencontre avec lui

Ce dragon

Mon ami ?


	4. Un camp à choisir

Pfff .

Je trouve pas le sommeil .

Pourtant il sais où me trouver celui-là .

Sauf quand j'en est le plus besoin. C'est à dire cet nuit !

Celle ou j'ai eu la plus absurde , la plus farfelue , la plus stupide , et surtout la plus folle de toutes les idées de toute la terre !

Un dragon . Mon ami ? .

Oui j'ai franchie la ligne mental qui me séparé du crétinisme de Rustik . Sans pour autant me rapprocher de celle des jumeaux contre les quels je n'avait aucune chance de rivalisé un jour en terme de folie .

Mais ce soir j'ai vraiment déraper .

De un , J'ai pas remplit ma tâche qu'était de tuer ce fichue donneur de pouvoir reptilient .

De deux , J'ai fait le contraire de ce qu'un viking doit accomplir face aux cracheur de feu , donc j'ai fait le contraire de cogner .

Et de trois , J'ai maintenant le doute d'avoir suivie la bonne voie .

Car oui maintenant toute mes croyance envers les dragons vienne d'être ébranler par ce simple contacte que j'ai eu avec ce dragon .

Je retira la main qui jusqu'à maintenant couvrait mon visage des rayons de la lune qui m'éclairer parfaitement pendant que je contempler chacune de mes phalanges .

Faut vraiment que je répare ce trous avant que mon père ne remarque la magnifique pleine lune de ce soir .

Bon sang .

Je me met à pensée que nous . Les Beurkien nous avons fait fausse route pendant trois-siècles de tradition viking .

Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi fou ?

Les dragon sont nos ennemies point !

Il y avait pas besoin de manuel pour comprendre cela .

Le manuel du dragon nous indiquer simplement la bonne marche-à-suivre pour tuer nos cibles . Rien de plus .

Je me releva un peu en soupirant contre moi même .

Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain d'imaginer ?

Ben je suis entrain de me dire mentalement que nos manière de brutes aurais peut-être . Je dit bien peut-être !

Aurait par accident déclancher un conflit entre les créature voleuse de moutons et nous .

C'est ridicule .

Je laissa mon corps tomber en arrière tant je n'avait pas envie de croire a cet pensée qui tourner depuis des heures et des heures Dans mon esprit me rendant insomniaque . Je voulait vraiment me coucher pour oublier toute ses conneries .

Mais je ne pouvait pas .

Rien que de repenser à ma main sur son museau me fait trembler .

Ce contacte .

Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin .

C'est la preuve .

Je leva un regard vers la lune pleine en souriant faiblement tout en serrant mon oreilles contre mon oreille alors qu'enfin je tomba dans les bras de morphé .

Oui la preuve que nous sommes que des idiots .

ooOoo

Une heures ? Peut-être même quatre .

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cherche le sommeil qui malheureusement ne vient pas malgré ma patience .

J'arrive pas à oublier cet journée .

Comment es-je pus me laisser faire ? Je me suis fait attaquer sans réagir convenablement . Si je n'avait pas lâcher ma hache je lui aurai bien planter entre les deux yeux !

Ses yeux de reptiles tueur . Dans les quel j'aurait aimer voir sa peur et non la mienne .

J'ai était faible devant un Dragon . Que Thor pardonne ma faiblesse et qu'il me donne la force d'être prêtte le jour ou cet créature reviendra .

Car oui je vais faire en sorte que notre prochaine rencontre soit la dernière de son existence !

Je me releva lentement en enlevant violement le tissue qui couvrait mon corps lui même cacher par une simple nuisette blanche que ma mère m'avait offerte en espérant que ça me fasse plaisir .

Dommage pour elle je déteste ce genre de truc . Je préfère largement les armures ainsi que les chose tranchante . Mais bon c'est un jolie cadeau tout de même .

Je m'avança jusqu'au cadre de ma chambre du quel les rayons de lune virent éclairer mes pieds nue marchent sur le boie grinçant . Une fois mon village en vue j'écarta quelque mèches rebelle qui me masquer la vue pour regarder Beurk au calme .

C'était mon village m'a patrie ainsi que mon bien le plus précieux . Je ne laisserai jamais ces créature cracheuse de feu lui faire du mal .

Je suis Astrid Hofferson Surnomé la Valkyrie .

Et je suis aussi une Viking ! fière de l'être et bien décidé à tuer tous les ennemies de Beurk !

C'est ce que je me répéte tous les soirs avant de me coucher et tous les matin en ouvrant les yeux . Je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a la protection de mon île ,. C'est comme ça chez nous . Nous sommes Les Hofferson . Ceux qui se batte même quand tout et perdu .

Dans ma famille il n'y a pas de trouillard ,. Dès notre naissance nous sommes débarasser de la peur ainsi que de toute ses faiblesse qui l'accompagne .

C'est pour ça que je suis en colère ce soir , Les bras croiser sur le cadre de ma fenêtre la lèvre pincer . Jamais rien ne m'avait fait peur . Jamais !

Et voilà que je me met à avoir peur d'une simple paire d'yeux !

D'yeux de Dragon ok mais c'est pas une raison pour trembler !

Je doit me ressaisir et vite , Demain à l'entrainement je vais montrer à Thor ainsi qu'aux autres que je suis toujours la même malgré cette erreur .

J'arrêta mes pensers en remarquant quelque chose briller plus haut .

La maison du chef Stoïk ?

Il est pourtant partie en mer avec les autres guerriers d'ont mes parents .

Puis je me souvint qu'il avait un fils qui n'était en autre que son parfait opposée .

L'un régles ses problèmes avec ses muscles alors que l'autre se sert de sa langue bien trop pendu .

Je n'ai jamais trop comprit comment un homme aussi fort pouvait avoir un garçon aussi faible pour fils .

Sur Beurk seul la force permet de survivre et dommage pour lui mais Harold ne tiendra pas bien longtemps face aux Dragons .

La lumière s'éteigna en même temps que mon intéret pour le faiblard que je méprise depuis toujours pour sa faiblesse . Il est hors de question que je devienne comme lui .

Je descendit rapidement de mon perchoir en soupirant contre le fils de la brute . Il n'est jamais à sa place . Il n'est pas un Viking dans l'âme ,. Il n'est pas fait pour se battre

Alors ...

Une fois allonger et couverte je fronça un peu les sourcils .

Pourquoi il continue d'essayer ?

ooOoo

Suis-je un génie incomprit ?

Ou bien alors un fou qui vient de rejoindre le domaine des crétins divin ?

Je ne pense que ce soit ça vue que je ne voie pas les jumeaux régner sur l'Arène dans la quel nous allions poursuivre notre apprentisage dans l'art de tuer les dragons . Eh oui je suis revenue dans ce charmant lieu de détente viking . Pour quel raison ? Bin pour être franc .

J'ai jouer ma présence ici à pile ou face .

Pile . Je faisait la grasse matiné en rêvant de gloire .

Face . Je lever le voile sur la question qui brûler chacune de mes neurones depuis ma nuit blanche .

Essayez d'imaginer ma tête quand ma rune est tomber sur la partie face ? Non vous pouvez pas .

Alors me révoilà de retours . Assis une fois de plus sur mon tonneau sur le quel je faisait cogner mes talons pour faire passer le temps . Je fixer la hache d'Astrid pendant qu'elle trancher une fois de plus le mannequin fait de paille que la jeune fille avait instaler pour perfectioné son lancer qui était devenue célèbre sur Beurk . Depuis que je l'ai effrayer je me sent coupable dès que je la regarde . Avant c'était pareil quand je poser les yeux sur elle je n'avait pas le courrage de croiser ses iris bleu ciel , les rare fois ou ça arrivé je n'avait droit qu'à des regard aussi sombre que les écailles du Dragon qui m'a maudit .

De toute façon je n'avait droit qu'à ce genre de regards . Je sais que je ne suis pas très apprécier au sein de ma propre patrie . Je tombe tous le temps , je blesse toujours les viking plutôt que les cracheur de feu , puis j'ai toujours ce physique de gringalet qui contraste affreusement avec la carrure d'Ours des montagne qu'aient mon père la brute . Je n'ai pas l'attitude d'un viking pour eux . Ni le corps . J'espère en avoir l'âme .

Est voilà que je me remet à penser au dragon que seul moi ais vue . Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux . Se sont les sien qui vienne troubler ma mémoire . Puis j'entend sa respiration forte et dominatrice qui indique pourtant qu'il es calme . Son odeur n'était pas la plus agréable du monde , un mélange de poisson pourie avec un fin fumet de brûler .

Alors que Geulfort nous explique le but de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui je me remet à penser a ce matin . Quand j'ai soulever mes paupières j'ai sentie une grande différence .

Pour changer hein ?

Mes yeux me piquer bizarrement . Sans en avoir vraiment eu envie je me suis mit à regarder fixement le soleil à travers l'ouverture dans mon toit . Ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant mais je suis sûr que le fait de pouvoir fixer l'astre du jour sans avoir vraiment mal aux pupilles était très intéressant . J'aurait juster aimer être prévenue du chant matinal des jumeaux . Ne me demander pas comment mais j'ai réussie à entendre ses deux idiot brailler je ne sais plus quel chanson qui aurai sûrement pu servir dans la lute contre les Dragons .

Sérieux c'était pire que Geulfort . Non attendez une seconde . Hum . Je dirait égalité en terme de _terribilité _.

Ensuite j'ai dût me mettre quelque boule de coton dans les oreilles pour amortir les bruits venant de tout Beurk . Le marchand de poisson geulant que le sien été bien meilleur que celui de son concurent d'en face qui n'été autre que son frère . Ensuite j'avait eu droit aux chant des mouton effrayer par les cries de Rustik qui se plaisait à faire peur aux pauvre bête qui aurons eu le droit à une vengeance bien mérité quand le Jorgenson tenta la même expérience sur un Yak . Résulta des course il s'est retrouver quelque mètres plus loin avec un énorme bleu sur les fesses . Ensuite j'écouta avec beaucoup de mal le bruit si familier du marteau rencontrant son ami l'enclume . J'ai bien crut que ma tête allé sauter à chaque coup contre les lame brûlante . Puis je suis enfin arrrivé à cet destination que très peu de gens aurais choisie en sachant qu'il sont un peu d'humeur _Dragonique _le matin .

En parlant de ça j'ai le bout du nez qui me gratte . Par Odin ! J'espère bien que je ne grillerai personne en éternuant .

Je changea presque d'avis en voyant Rustik fanforonner autour de la Hofferson .

-Les enfants j'ai une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama joyeusement le viking uni-jambiste .

-Ta prit un bain ? Fit moqueusement Krandur en ricanant avec sa jumelle appuyer sur son épaule .

Le blond qui m'a tout apprit les ignora . Enfin jusqu'à-ce que Rustik et Varek se mirent à suivre l'exemple donner par les jumeaux en riant dans leur barbe naissante .

Mauvaise idée les gars .

-Ho alors comme ça je vous fait rire ? Fit soudainement le forgeron en plissant dangereusement -de mon point de vue -les paupière tout en clopinant jusqu'à une porte contenant sûrement un dragon . Alors rions ensemble !

Sans plus de cérémonie il lâcha sur nous un Dragon-Vipère . Des fois je me demande comment il pouvait être notre prof . Non pas que ça me dérange de voir tous les jeunes de ma génération courir pour leur survie . Mais des fois je trouve mon maitre forgeron un tantinet sadique avec ses élèves .

Comme si j'avait reçu un ordre je me jetta de-suite sur le tas de bouclier pour en saisir un . Manque de bol le Dragon ayant un angle mort opposé au cochon sauvage se mit à me poursuivre alors que j'avait dans l'idée de prendre une hache histoire d'avoir quelque chose pour me protéger . Mais un tir de flamme m'en empêcha me forçant à courir pour échapper à ce lézard qui en avait exclusivement après moi et moi seul .

Pourtant j'avait bien du mal à penser . Si avec ma main droite j'arrivait plus ou moins à dévier les tire acharner de l'animal . Ma main gauche elle soutenait mon crâne comme-ci ma vie en dépendait . Mon mal de tête s'était largement étendu depuis l'histoire avec le Bragetaure . Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent de d'habitude , si je devait l'expliquer je devrait dire que c'était comme d'avoir une cloche autour de la tête et que une bonne centaine de vikings s'amuser à taper dessus avec un marteau .

Il y avez beaucoup trop de bruit autour de moi , les beuglement de Varek , Les cries de Rustik quand il oser faire le beau devant Astrid qui demeurer bien silencieuse comparer aux jumeaux qui se mirent à se disputer pour une histoire d'odeur corporel .

_Ta qu'à te trouver un autre angle mort ! _

_Le mort ça va être toi ! _

Quelque seconde plus tard j'entendit Geulfort les renvoyez aux vestiaire . Quelque bruit en moins n'arriverons pas à me calmer . Les Thorston été bruyant certe . Mais le Dragon lui été bien pire , ses griffes qui fendirent la pierre sur la quel il marcher doucement , ses piques s'entrechoquant pendant qu'il basculer la tête pour avoir une meilleur vision , mais le pire rester sa respiration .

Elle été lente . Il inspirer tellement fort que j'avait l'impression que ses narines prenez le peu de courrage qui rester à l'Ingerman qui faisait claquer sans aucune retenue toute sa dentition me donnant d'un seul coup des envies de meurtre , puis il prit la clé des champ après que son bouclier se soit envoler dans un nuage de feu .

Je me laissa tomber le long d'un des murs installer pour l'occasion en plaçant mon bouclier sur ma tête pour cacher ma grimasse de douleur , je vais mourir , pitié que quelqu'un m'achêve dans les plus bref délais avant que mon cerveaux n'explose !

Puis enfin ça se calma , j'ouvrit subitement les yeux en remarquant la paire de griffe reptilienne gratter la pierre , enlevant timidement mon bouclier j'observa le Dragon aux écaille bleu faire la même chose de son coté en tournant sa tête pour que son oeil fendu me scruter de long en large . J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça .

Cet étrange sentiment d'être autre chose qu'un simple boulet qu'on supporte juste parce qu'on n'a pas le choix . Le Furie avais lui aussi ses yeux là .

Ces yeux curieux .

Est-ce qu-il sais pour mon secrêt ?

J'ai l'impression que le Vipère attend quelque chose de moi .

Puis je regarde mieux ce Dragon .

Je ne cherche plus à me concentrer sur ces croc ou ces griffes . Je détails silencieusement la couleur de ses écailles qui on l'air de briller à la lumière du soleil , puis je remarque que ses épines on disparue me surprenant de peu . Sans l'avoir remarquer je me retrouve avec son museau contre mon front ce qui me ramène encore au souvenirs de cet nuit .

Son souffle chaud soulève ma frange brune m'arrachant un soupir accompagner d'un sourire .

Puis enfin Astrid arrive sur nous en criant gâchant ce moment , le Vipère me laisse sur place puis ce fut au tour de celle qui tien la hache de passer devant moi en ne m'accordant aucun regard .

De toute façon je ne l'aurai pas vue ...

Un sourire amer se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je couvrit mon visage pour cacher mes larmes .

J'y croit pas ...

OooO

_Nous les fier Vikings de Beurk . _

_L'honorable tribu des Hooligan . _

_Les meilleur deffenseur des valeur Vikings . _

_Adepte des loie d'Odin . _

_Obligé de THor tout puissant . _

_Je n'aurais qu'un mot à vous dire moi Harold Haddock prochain héritié de l'île de Beurk ..._

_Bande d'idiot ! _

_oOOooooOOooo_

Eh voilà ...

Toute ma vie vient d'être remis en question .

Les principes qu'on ma enfoncer dans le crâne depuis que je tout petit -enfin plus petit que ça - vienne d'être balayer d'un revers .

Et pour finir ...

Je suis entrain de regarder la porte qui garde le Dragon-Vipère d'un oeil fatiguer .

Mon esprit et comme divisé en deux camp .

D'un coté je voie mes rêves de gloire , mon père m'acceptant enfin à ses cotés .

De l'autre je voie une nouvelle curiosité naître envers ces étranges créatures que nous combattons depuis des génération .

Alors voilà pourquoi je reste planter là comme un piquet devant cet porte ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour enfin décrocher mes yeux .

Est-ce que c'est ça mon destin ? Hésité entre deux camps ?

Rester à mon peuple ou bien alors le trahir pour les Dragons .

Viking ou Dragon .

Vert ou Bleu .

Casque ou Ecailles .

Je pourrai continuer comme ça pendant des heures entière .

-Harold ?

Geulfort par pitié aide moi sans que je n'ai besoin de te supplier .

-Qu-est-ce que tu fait encore là mon garçon ?

-Rien je , fit-je en soupirant . Vais rentré ..

-Attend un peu toi !

Sa masse fixé a son moignon se posa brusquement sur mon torse , j'essaye de comprendre son geste mais bon c'est un peu occuper dans mon esprit .

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui t'arrive , dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse .

Allez Harold respire doucement , voilà comme-ça et maintenant essaye de ne pas paniquer parce que ton seul et unique proche te pose une question à double-sens .

-Je te demande pardon ? dit-je peu sûr de comprendre sa question

-T'ai distrait , annonça-t-il simplement en plissant ses paupière lui donnant un air sérieux . Plus que d'habitude , tu ne te concentre plus sur rien du tout , avant tu faisait un effort pour rester avec nous mais en ce moment tu est complétement dans les nuages .

Je passa une main sur mon front en me rendant compte que toute mes angoisse m'on rendu encore plus bizarre qu'à l'accoutumer . Au point que même Geulfort s'inquiète pour moi .

J'allait lui dire que tout allez bien avant de voir son sourire monter jusqu'aux oreilles .

-C'est la petite Astrid hein ?

Non ! Ne reste pas la bouche ouverte sans rien dire ! Va s'y Harold sort vite un mot !

-Hein ?!

Tatada je suis mort .

-Ho allons gamin tu va pas me faire croire que tu lorgne sur elle juste pour admirer sa hache ? continuat-il en me donnant des coups de coude dans le ventre

Je t'en supplie Odin fait en sorte que mes joues reste normal !

-Ha ! te voilà rouge comme une belle tomate ! se réjouit mon mentor en clopinant joyeusement devant moi .

Mais pourquoi moi ?! Qu'ai-je fait au ciel ?!

Puis je passa bientôt en mode dénie en espérant que le blond manchot passe à autre chose .

C'était mal connaitre Geulfort .

-Si je peu te donner un conseil avec les filles n'hésite pas ! insista t-il en m'administrant une tape dans le dos qui me fit décoller du sol .

C'est bien celui qui est rester un éternel célibataire qui parle ?

-Geulfort c'est très gentil mais -

-Première chose ! regarde bien le blanc de ses yeux sinon elle va croire qu-elle fait peur ! ensuite tien bien droit sinon elle vont croire que t'as un truc à cacher ! coupa-t-il en me tournant autour

Moi quelque chose à cacher ? Nan

Ah peu être mon journal de bord sous une planche de ma chambre , le fait que je soit un homme à tout faire ?

Et aussi que je suis un peu Dragon ? Et que je doute du fondement même de nos croyance ?

Franchement je voie pas ...enfin pas vraiment .

-Pour finir laisse là parler en premier comme-ça tu t'aventure pas en terrain inconnue ! déclara-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous .

J'allait dire quelque chose je vous jure ...puis j'ai refermer ma bouche en ricanant .

Je donna une tape amical sur l'épaule de mon maitre en m'en allant vers la sortie .

-Mercie Geulfort , dit-je sincèrement toucher par sa solicitude .

-Y'a pas de quoi gamin , assura-t-il content de lui même .

Franchement je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui à mes cotées , si je n'ai pas connue ma mère , ni sus ce que c'était d'avoir un père , j'ai au moins eu la chance d'être l'apprentie du seul Viking acceptant tout ce que je suis .

Avant Geulfort je n'était qu'une différence .

Une tache trop coloré pour ne pas être vue sur cet page blanche que j'appel ma tribu .

Pourtant avec lui je ne suis pas bizarre , je suis moi-même et ça ne le gêne pas .

Sans lui je serrai sûrement devenue fou .

Encore aujourd'hui son amitié simpliste m'a sauvé la vie car il vient de m'offrir une sorte de paix temporaire le temps pour moi de répondre à cet question qui commence déjà à faire échos dans ma tête .

Quel camp vais-je choisir ?


	5. Nouveaux Regard

Alors que-ce-que je fait ?

Parce là je pense pas que rester planquer dans ma chambre soit la meilleur option .

Mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de sortir dehors sauf si je veux me faire tuer à coups de hache .

Vous , vous souvenez de moi ? mais si le petit gars sympa qui crache du feu une fois-sur-deux .

Sauf que là c'est pas une fois-sur-deux

-ATCHOUM !

Et voilà comment on transforme un trous dans le plafond en un bon moyens pour évacuer ses boules de feu bleu .

Alors me voilà avec un nez rouge , une serviette sur ma tête et une infusion aux herbes concocter par Gothik notre sage , je reste persuadé qu'elle m'a donner du poison , chaque gorger me donne envie de tout balancer par la fennêtre , mais à chaque fois je revois l'image d'un Geulfort criant sa souffrance après avoir chopper une maladie qui lui donner envie de se gratter , alors naturellement mon père à appeler Gothik pour qu'elle le soigne donc elle lui à donner une sorte de baume qui calme la démengaison .

Sauf que Geulfort n'avait semble t-il pas aimer l'odeur de ce truc est avait donc refuser de le mettre , je rit encore en revoyant mon pauvre maitre se faire harceller par le batôn de Gothik pour qu'il fasse enfin ce qu'on lui dit .

Mais le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est que plus tard il est revenue la voir pour soigné un mal de tête qui d'après lui est apparue mystérieusement .

Je laisse un petit rire m'échapper , puis je me remémore ce qui s'est passée après la fin de l'entrainement .

Je me suis précipité pour rentré chez moi et repenser à tout ce que j'avait comprit , est là comme un Harold j'ai fini par trébucher sur un objet cacher sous la neige , tête la première j'ai fini le nez dans les flocons , les narines mouiller n'on jamais était un problème pour les Vikings .

Sauf que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde -surtout depuis quelque jours - Bref je me suis réveiller avec un rhume qui péte litérrelement le feu .

Ha si les jumeaux voyait ça il serrai en extase .

Je passe furtivement une main sur mon haut , puis j'appuie dessus déformant le tissue que j'arrache dans un pure élant de rage .

Une fois torse-nue je commence à marcher tout doucement faisant grincer le bois qui malgré mon poid de minus fait l'effort de faire entendre ma présence .

J'avance toujours lentement avec cet maudite serviette sur la tête , je passe devant le feu de la pièce principal en reniflant , puis j'arrive enfin devant cet pièce dans la quel repose le dernier miroir que j'ai remplacer entre-temps .

Je regarde mon menton en expirant une sorte de buer chaude , j'enlève enfin ce morceaux de tissue en admirant mes yeux qui sont tout comme moi déchirer entre-deux-mondes .

Le droit me rappel mes racines qui sont purement Vikings malgré le rejet évident de ma tribus .

Le gauche lui me revoie à la réalité et à ce choix que je n'ai toujours pas fait .

L'oeil de ma mère et celui de l'enfant maléfique de la foudre me font douter l'un autre que l'autre .

Soit fidèle à ta tribus .

Ne flanche pas maintenant !

Un crie de rage plus tard et me voilà avec un front dégoulinant de sang .

Ma respiration saccadée me parrait étrangère , ce n'est plus moins qui respire , c'est le Dragon qui est en moi .

Je regarde une seconde fois le verre maintenant brisé en esquissant un faible sourire qui fait peine à voir .

-Si seulement je savait quoi faire , soupire-je en me tenant la partie saignante de ma tête .

Je me remet à caresser les cicatrice qui barent mon torse .

Elles sont maintenant une partie de moi-même si j'ose dire , certains Vikings vous dirons qu'elle raconte vôtre vie de guerrier qu'elle apportent fierté à celui qui les porte .

Moi aussi j'y croyait avant mais maintenant je me rend compte que c'est pas vraiment aussi génial que je l'aurai penser , elle me rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs , ces même souvenirs qui me revienne en rêve ou quand j'essaye d'oublier ma nature de monstre .

Maintenant elle sont là pour autre chose , car depuis mes doutes j'ai le sentiment qu'elles ne sont plus là pour me faire mal .

Depuis ma conversation avec Geulfort je me suis rendu compte que toute mes questions n'était enfaite que mes angoisses que j'essayer de contrôler en me disant que tout ceci devait disparaître , mais maintenant je comprend que j'ai était encore plus stupide que ceux qui ont exterminé les Dragons dès leur première rencontre avec eux .

J'ai tout prit en malédiction parce que j'avait peur , j'ai tout mit sur le dos de ce Furie , j'ai même crut pouvoir me faire ma place en profitant des dons qu'il m'avait donner .

J'ai était bête , mais maintenant je sais ce que j'ai à faire .

J'étire un sourire ravis en admirant mes yeux vert .

Oui ...

Mes nouveaux yeux qui vont avec mon nouveaux regard .

ooOoo

-Alors je l'attrape je le cogne pendant des heures est tu sais ce qu'il me dit enfin ?!

-Non , fit Kognedur visiblement ennuyer .

-Attend comment ta deviner ? fit son jumeaux visiblement surprit qu'elle connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire .

-Vous allez vous calmer oui ? j'essaye de comprendre ce passage ? déclara le livre parlant

-Ho Varek arrête de lire et va tuer la chose ! dit Rustik agacer en vidant son verre d'une traite .

-Quel chose ? où ça ? fit le Thorston en scruttant le moindre recoin de la grande salle .

-Kogne calme-le , prononça Astrid d'une voix sombre

Je n'apprend rien du tout de ce que je ne savait pas avant .

Mais au moins je suis sûr que ça marche , me mettre le plus loin possible d'eux avec un bandeau sur les yeux est bien plus efficasse que prévue , j'entend clairement leur voix enfin si on oublie le bruit de leur couvert qui grince dans mes oreilles déveloper .

Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire , mais maintenant je voie les chose différement

Littéralement .

Bon c'est encore douleureux au niveaux de la tête mais je sens que ces quatre dernier jours m'ont bien servie , bon je contrôle que ma vue et l'ouïe mais faut avouer que c'est déjà un bon début , sauf que je peux toujours pas controler mes transformation qui survienne quand j'en est réllement pas besoin .

Comme en ce moment ...

Sérieux à quoi peux bien me servir mes mains bleu là ? Le poulet n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça pas besoin de griffes .

Je regarde ma cuisse puis mes pattes .

Quoique ...

\- Harold

Garde ton calme , voilà c'est bien maintenant retourne toi lentement en enlevant ce fichue bandeau .

Ho Astrid ...

Astrid , Astrid , Astrid .

Essaye de parler pour voir !

-Salut Astrid , dit-je en cachant mes mains sous la table , Astrid salut

J'ai vraiment l'air stupide hein ?

-Geulfort te cherche partout , soupire-t-elle en tournant les talons .

J'admire pendant quelque seconde sa démarche assuré puis je reprend mes esprits en essayant de comprendre ce que mon ami manchot pouvait bien me vouloir .

Cachant mes mains non humaine dans mon dos sous la fourrure de ma veste en poile de Yak je traversse la Grand-Salle en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher histoire repartir avec un peau de dignité pour aujourd'hui .

Non Rustik ne te lève pas ! Ne te plante pas devant moi sa attire les regards ! Ho non voilà le reste du club des cinq ...

Thor un éclair la tout de suite histoire que je puisse mourir rapidement !

-Alors Harold ça fait quoi d'être le pire tueur de Dragon que Beurk est jamais vue ? commença mon ennemie d'enfance .

Franchement ? Bah rien enfaite je m'en fiche comme de ma première masse .

-De quoi tu parle ? fit-je innocement

-Ho de rien si ce-n'est que tu te fait écraser par ton premier Dragon , puis tu aussi que tu chouinne dans ton coin contre un Dragon-Vipère !

Ben voyons , la prochaine fois c'est toi qui serra à demie-Dragon est qui serra en proie à un conflit interieur de grande importance emotionel .

Oui je sais j'en rajoute un peu .

-Tu sais quoi Rustik ? souffle-je en souriant . Moque toi autant que tu veux de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance

-Hou il se rebiffe , fit-joyeusement Kognedur en souriant follement avec son jumeaux

-Ha ouais est pourquoi ça Lagaffe ? rit le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse .

-Eh bien parce que tous le monde ici sais qui va être saccré champion de l'entrainement Dragon , répondit-je en regardant l'Hofferson droit dans les yeux .

Tous suivèrent mon regard , Astrid ne répondit pas tout de suite bien trops surprise d'être complimenté d'une manière aussi détourné .

-Donc si j'était toi je me concentrerai plutôt sur celle qui risque de te voler la vedêtte et non celui qui n'a strictement aucune chance de survivre , maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser

Je passa à coté de mon cousin en essayant de ne pas rire devant son air d'ahurie , il f aut dire que cette fois-ci je lui ai bien clouer le bec .

Un exploit digne des dieux !

Je sent ne faire qu'un tour quand j'entend la respiration du Jorgenson se suspendre , j'évite de peu son coup de poing , en me retournant je le voie inspirer comme un Yak en colère , sauf que là c'est Rustik qui est prêt a me charger dessus .

-Tu te prend pour qui hein ?! t'était même pas senser être là !

-Calme toi Rustik , fit doucement Varek espérant calmer la tension du plus colérique de la bande .

Avant ou après Astrid ça j'ai pas encore décidé .

-Ferme-la Varek !

-Ouais laisse le cogner c'est bon pour la santé , ricanna Kranedur en se prenant un coup dans le nez par sa frangine .

-Exactement !

Bon j'ai essayer la voix de la dîplomatie mais apparement Rustik préfère nos bonne vielle méthone de brute .

Ca n'arrange pas mes affaires , il faut vite que je sorte de là avant d'être griller .

-Ho regarde ça ! fit-je soudainement .

Sans demander du rab je force sur mes jambes pour rejoindre la grande porte , j'y suis !

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les portes massif que je me suis retrouver face à un ciel obscurcie par de gros nuages sombre éclairer par de faible éclairs .

Ma foutue prière au dieux vient de se retourner contre moi

Encore !

-Tu compte allez où mon garçon ?

Tien mon sauveur , qui tien mon cousin sous son bras , pour une fois je plaint réllement Rustik , les dessous-de-bras de Geulfort sont pour tous considèrer comme une arme mortel .

-Heu chez moi ? hésite-je en voyant son autre main avec un livre plus gros que ma tête

-Non tu reste ici pour étudier ça , annonça t-il catégoriquement en jettant négligement le manuel sur une des tables .

-Pourquoi ?

-En savoir plus sur ces lézard c'est une chance de survie en plus , répondit joyeusement le manchot avant de redevenir sérieux en posant le manuel sur une table plus loin . Surtout pour toi

J'adore son coté protecteur et taquin .

Une fois qu'il sont sortie je les regarde s'éloigner en silence , puis je soupire une fois de plus contre moi et cet queue de Dragon qui se balance une nouvelle fois entre mes fesses .

Je soupire lourdement en refermant cet porte qui est bien plus grande que moi , une fois assis j'essaye de me concentrer sur le seul ouvrage écrit par un Vikings moi bête que les autre Bork le premier sage de Beurk .

_-Milles Tonnerre , ce Dragon solitaire hânte les grotte maritime et les sombre marécage . Quand il est surprit le Milles Tonnerre émet une détonation capable de tuer un homme à bout portant ._

_Extrêmement dangereux à tuer sur le champ . _

_-Tronçonator , créature gigantesque aux ailes éguisé comme des rasoir , capable de débité les plus gros arbres en tranche ._

_Extrêmement dangereux à tuer sur le champ ._

_Ebouillantueur , asperge sa victime d'eau bouillante _

_Extrêmeme-_

Un véritable coup de tonnerre fait sursauter mon coeur déjà emballer par ma sombre lecture qui ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde . Une fois un peu calmer je reprend là où j'en était non sans boire une gorger d'eau .

_Ailes de la mort , à peine née les bébé peuvent cracher de l'acide . _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

Je fronce d'avantage les sourcils en regardant la page suivante .

Le nom .

Une description rapide .

La façon de tuer .

La chose à faire .

Je tourne les pages en rageant intérieurement tant par ce que je voyait ou ressentait en voyant ce qui ressorter de ce maudit livre !

_Brûle ses victimes , broie ses victimes , étouffe ses victimes , retourne ses victimes comme un gant . _

_Extrêmement dangereux , extrêmement dangereux , extrêmement dangereux extrêmement dangereux ! _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

_A tuer sur le champ . _

_Furie Nocturne . _

_Vitesse inconnue . _

_Taille inconnue . _

_Ce Dragon maléfique et l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre , ne jamais s'attaquer à ce Dragon . Votre seule chance vous cacher et prier pour qu'il ne vous trouve pas . _

_ooOoo_

Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'une nuit lors d'une attaque plutôt féroce , ma mère s'était faite enlever par un Dragon .

Geulfort m'a raconter comment son bras et sa jambe on fini chacun dans le ventre d'un Cauchemars Monstrueux .

Beaucoups on critiquer les créature ailé pour leur fourberie en contre-disant ensuite leur propros en traitant ces animeaux de bête sans pensée logique .

Mais maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur notre crétinisme je me rend compte que tout ceci n'était enfaite que de la peur , les Dragon ne font que se déffendre enfaite , ils vienne juste pour nous prendre de quoi manger et il réplique quand on les attaque .

Pourt ant ...

Il manque un élément à ce cercle car je sent qu'il me manque une pièce a ce casse-tête .

Je n'ai pas trouver de réponse dans les livres ni dans mes pensées perturber par toute ses perspective qui s'ouvrait à moi tant .

Non la réponse et là .

Je relève le menton en observant le Furie Nocturne atterrir quelque mètres devant moi les yeux toujours remplit d'une curiosité infinie .

J'aurai mit ma main à couper qu'il m'attendait .

Celle-ci fut de suite tendu et là il c'est passée quelque chose d'incroyable .

Quand sa tête s'inclina respectueusement devant moi pour coller son museau froid contre ma paume .

_Tous était partis . _

Je sourit au Nocturne qui essaye de m'imité renforçant mon sourire .

_Oui pour la première fois depuis longtemps ._

Je remarque son absence de dents qu'il fait de-suite ressortir ayant apparement comprit à quoi je penser , lève un sourcil puis je laisse mes yeux si semblable aux sien se perdre dans son regard .

On reste ainsi pendant longtemps avant que je me décide enfin de faire le premier pas , je commence par déplacer ma main derrière son oreille avant de me mettre à gratter énergiquement , il ronronne ? oui il ronronne !

Alors j'ai raison enfin de compte ?

Un souffle chaud dégagea la vue sur mon visage , j'éclate d'un rire franc en posant mon front contre le sien .

_Grâce à toi Dragon Ils sont partis . _

_Tous mes Doutes sont enfin partis de mon coeur . _

ooOoo

Les jours se sont vite écouler pour moi .

Je sais ce que vous-vous dites tous ça vas beaucoup trop vite surtout quand on sais que ça ne fait en tout que deux semaine que je suis un demi-dragon .

Pourtant il faut savoir une chose quand on est comme moi .

La logique peu se rhabiller !

J'ai enfin découvert ce qui me manquer depuis que j'ai eu mes dons , un maitre pour m'apprendre .

Ouais enfin quand je dit ça je parle pas du fait que j'apprend des chose .

Je dirait plutôt que je comprend ses choses .

Comme par exemple le fait que me gratter derrière l'oreille me fait moi aussi ronroner , ce que j'avait pas prévue c'était qu'en continuant ainsi en terminant par mon cou j'allait alors m'évanouir

De plaisir .

Sérieux c'est presque aussi bon que l'herbe pour Dragon , ça aussi c'est incroyable surtout les effet que ça as sur Krokmou .

Quoi ? Ben j'allait pas continuer à l'appler le Dragon ou le Furie .

Bref , cet herbe m'apaise me relaxe , je m'endors directe que je la sent .

En parlant de ça mon nez sent des odeur se trouvant loin de moi , je piste bien mieux le lapin .

Dommage pour moi , je sent également l'odeur de l'indécrotable Rustik .

En parlant de lui , je devrait peut-être retourner à l'Arène . Geulfort doit s'inquièté , et Gothik aussi , c'est tout je croit .

Mais ...

Je suis tellement bien là , au soleil les pieds en éventailles , Krokmou ronronnant à mes cotés , après tout pourquoi je voudrait partir ?

Je me sent enfin accepter , car j'ai découvert que mon amie à écailles était suivie par une petite bande de Dragon , un Vipère un Cauchemars un Gronk et un Bragetaure .

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne vienne que pour le poisson que je pêche car j'ai vite comprit que j'était devenue accro au poisson .

Avant j'aimer pas trop ça mais maintenant j'en mange dès que je peux , mais faut que j'essaye de me calmer parce que je devient légèrement agressif quand on essaye de piquer dans mon assiette .

Enfin voilà c'est la belle vie depuis que j'ai accepter de mettre ma peur de coté pour satisfaire ma curiosité , les Dragons eux se sont méfier ça pas la peine de le cacher , mais après quelque reniflement et aussi quelque caresses j'ai enfin pus dormir sur mes deux oreilles avec eux , j'ai comprit que la confiance était ce qui nous lier .

Mais tout ceci n'avait pas que des avantages , si j'ai pus enfin maitrisé mes sens je n'ai pas contre fait aucun progré avec mes partis dragonique . Eh comme Krokmou n'ai pas prêt de me dire comment faire pour me controler je suis pas plus avancer .

Hum que dire d'autre ? bah rien enfaite , je suis juste plus en armonie avec ma nouvelle nature et avec les reptiles cracheur de feu .

Passer du temps avec eux me donne le sentiment d'être enfin accepter au sein d'un groupe , j'aurais aimer que ce soit pareil avec les jeunes de ma génération mais bon comme le disait ma mère .

Faute-de-givre .

Elle n'a jamais rien ajouter ensuite prouvant que c'était une phrase qu'elle lancer en l'air pour détendre l'atmosphère , je sourit tristement à ce souvenirs , ha j'aimerai mieux me souvenir d'elle mais la vie ne m'a pas laisser cet chance .

Sentant la peau écailleuse de mon nouvelle ami je sort de mes pensées , je lui lance un sourire remplit de gratitude , il se préocupe souvent de moi venant de frotter contre moi pour me réconforter quand je broie du noir .

Je n'aurai jamais crut être consoler par un Furie-Nocturne un jour , ni d'être ami avec celui-ci .

Les autre Dragons eux aussi essaye de me remonter le moral , j'en pleurerai presque de joie .

Me voilà étouffer par un câlin de groupe qui se transforma bientôt en une petite bagarre qui fut bien vite fini quand je me suis mit à sourire a nouveaux .

-Merci les gars , dit-je en les regardant .

Je jurai sur Thor lui même que tous ses Dragons sont entrain de me sourire , le plus belle exemple c'est bien Krokmou qui me fait encore son sourire sans dents .

Ha j'ai peut-être trouver ma place finallement .

ooOoo

Je regarde l'orizon en expirant faiblement contre moi-même .

Mon père et de retour .

D'habitude quand on voie les bâteau rentré au port c'est la joie qui habite nos coeur .

Pas pour moi . Je sent mon sang ne faire qu'un tour quand je repense à toute les fois où il m'a ignorer ou laisser de coté .

Quand je pense que Geulfort à dût négocier pendant des jours avec lui pour optenir mon ticket d'entré dans l'entrainement Dragon .

Rah je lui en veux pas à mort faut pas exagèrer non plus , mais quand même il aurai pu faire un effort pour moi .

Son fils .

J'entend la respiration lourde de mon ami sombre derrière moi , on dirait qu'il me comprend mieux que n'importe qui .

-Sa va allez mon grand , soupire-je en posant une main sur sa tête . C'est juste que on va devoir se séparer pour quelque jours ...

Être séparer de Krokmou c'est ...Dur

Je sais pas je doit être trop attacher à ce lézard volant qui adore se la jouer et commander les autre Dragon .

Haaaa les sentiments sont pire qu'une épée .

Une épée elle on peux la dégainer ou bien tuer avec , parce que ça se décide d'une manière ou d'une autre .

Les sentiments eux il vienne quand on s'y attend le moins , est qui aurai crût que je devienne ami avec un Dragon ?

-Bon je pense qu'il faut que je rentre pou- !

Attend tu fait quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce que je fait dans les airs ?!

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

Vite je demande des ailes là tout de suite !

Je reprend un peu mon calme en voyant mon ami le Furie arriver droit sur moi en battant furieusement des ailes .

Je vient pas de faire un jeux de mot pourrie ?

-Krokmou ! pourquoi ta fait ça ?!

Pour seule et unique réponse j'ai eu droit à un hurlement .

Classique .

Je ferme les yeux attendant simplement que je tombe enfin dans la mer , puis je sent que ma course s'arrête brusquement , je sent aussi que je suis assis chose impenssable quand on sait où je me trouve .

Quand j'imagine ce qui se passe je me dit que sa y est ...

J'ai franchie la dernière ligne imaginaire qui me garder du coté des Vikings .

Car depuis longtemps j'ai comprit que je n'était pas comme eux , Krokmou n'a fait que me le prouver .

Je sent le vent fouetter mon visage , mes narines laisse l'odeur de la mer envahir mon cerveaux déjà bien loin du monde terrestre .

Je sourit à pleine dents en balançant ma tête en arrière , j'écarte les bras en grand tout en criant à pleine poumon ma joie d'être là .

Libre de tous !

Krokmou vient de m'ouvrir les portes d'un domaine que je croyait jusque-là maudit , mais aujourd'hui je comprend enfin pourquoi ce domaine ne faisait tant peur .

Car entre le domaine des Dragons et celui des hommes j'ai déjà fait mon choix .

Je posa mes mains à plat sur la tête de mon Furie qui laisse échapper un ronronnement qui m'indique qu'il est content de ma réaction .

-Wouuuuuhhhhhhhh !

Et t'en pis si tout Beurk m'enttend !

Mon coeur résone dans mes oreilles alors que je sent mon âme frémir à la vue de Beurk . Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai crût voir mon île de cet manière là .

Notre balade ne se termine pas là .

Bien au contraire .

D'un seul coup il fait un vole en piquer , je ne suis pas inquiet , enfaite je croit que je prend vite goût à cet sensation !

Le vent dans mes cheveux , les frissons qui me rendant euphorique . Rien à faire j'adore !

Il fait un toneau m'obligeant à m'accrocher à son cou le faisant -je vous jure - rire .

-C'est ça moque toi , dit-je d'une voix boudeuse . Reptile inutile .

Et clac ! je vient de me prendre une giffle par son oreille !

-Hey !

J'allait lui dire ce que je penser mais d'un seul coup il se met à battre des ailes pour monter m'arrachant quelque crie de peur car j'ai un peu peur de la suite .

Et que j'ai un peu le vertige oui j'avoue !

Je referme immédiatement les yeux en essayant de me rassurer intérieurement .

Si je reste comme-ça tout iras bien .

Faut pas que je regarde en bas c'est tout .

Et clac ! un nouveaux coup sournoie et me voilà en pétard !

-Ta fini oui !? c'est pas parce que t'es un ...

Je resta sans-voix , un doigt inutilement lever , les yeux grand ouvert .

Sa y est j'suis mort !

C'est forcément le Valahla , c'est trop beau pour que ça existe dans notre monde .

Dans notre monde il n'y as que des lame , du sang et des larmes .

Il ne peux y avoir ça .

Cet vision unique du ciel .

Cet sensation que toute les règles de mon peuple n'existe pas ici .

Cet mer blanche baignant dans la lumière du soleil crépusculaire .

Le ciel est comme enflamer par tous ses rayons de couleurs vive .

Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais .

Je pose une main sur sa peau rugeuse en montrant toute mes dents dans un sourire qui se voulait reconaissant .

-Merci Krokmou , dit-je avec une joie sans limite .

Il me répondit d'un simple grondement amical .

Moi je retourne à ma contemplation du ciel en gardant mon sourire béat .

Merci de m'avoir donner tes ailes .

ooOoo

-Alors tu la trouver au moins ce nid ? demanda le blond avec un sourire compatissant pour le pauvre Drakar .

-Loin sans faux , répondit Stoïk d'un ton brute .

-Ha sa s'aross , souffle l'uni-jambiste en clopinant au coté de son ami de toujours .

-Quelle sont les nouvelles ?

-Baquet et Mulch m'ont casser les oreilles avec une histoire de mouton , le seau sur la tête de Baquet est un peu plus serrer que d'habitude mais si tu veux mon avis il se fait des idées , assure le forgeron .

-Mieux vaux prévenir est préparer le village à une tempête , fit Stoïk catégorique . Autre chose durant mon absence ?

-Hum pas d'attaque ce qui est bizarre vue le temps que tu est partis , ho est les gars on trouver la moitié de nos pièges désamorcer .

-Quoi ?! Quelqu'un désamorce les pièges pour Dragons ?! demande le chef avec des yeux exorbité .

-Ben pas la peine de me crier dessus ! rétorque l'homme à la jambe de bois .

-Excuse moi Geulfort , la traversser à mît mes nerf a rude épreuve , souffle le roux en frottant ses paupière .

-Boh te prend pas la tête mon bon chef , s'amuse le blond en lui donnant une bonne tappe dans le dos .

-Ho temps que j'y pense : comment ça se passe avec les nouvelles recrue ?

Bizarrement son meilleur ami de toujours se tut , curieux la brute le regarda en levant un sourcil , puis le manchot soupira lourdement en s'arrêtant de marcher .

-Stoïk , Harold as abandoner après deux entrainement .

Ce fut un véritable choc pour le chef de Beurk , il resta de longue seconde sans rien dire ou faire , son cerveaux digérra lentement l'information puis des milliers de questions affluèrent dans son esprit de fier Viking .

Il conaissait son fils sur certains point , est l'un comme l'autre il était de vrais tête de mûle ça rien y personne ne pouvait les arrêtez quand ils avais une idée derrière la tête .

Alors apprendre que son héritié avait laisser tomber son rêve le laisser sans voix .

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'es pas tomber malade ? tenta de comprendre le veuf .

-Croit moi j'ai voulut aussi croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une passade , soupira le blond en plissant tristement les yeux . Il m'a dit qu'il partait en forêt pour s'entrainer tout seul ...

-Tu n'a pas essayer de l'arrêter ? s'énerva le père du jeune homme .

-Ah retenir un Haddock ayant prit une décision ? ironisa l'emputé . Tu veux pas que je mouche Odin tant que tu y est ?

Le rouquin lâcha une sorte de grognement d'agacement , puis il regarda sa maison qui se dresser fièrement au-dessus de son village .

-Espérons qu'il soit rentré en un seul morceaux , dit-il en laissant son ami de toujours sur place .

-T'en fait don pas pour ça , fit le mentor du petit brun . Il es peut-être tétut mais il es loin d'être bête !

ooOoo

Je le regarde en ayant incliner la tête sur le coté , il fait de même , sérieusement ça t'amuse ?

-Krokmou je doit rentré chez moi , re-dit-je pour la je-ne-sais-combientième-fois .

Je passe à coté de lui mais d'un coup de queue il fauche mes jambes , je me retrouve alors avec les deux pieds en l'air et avec le nez dans la poussière , puis il me replace quelque mètre plus loin en retournant à sa place d'origine .

Je me relève encore , j'essuie mon visage en grognant d'une manière non-humaine puis je soupir en voyant l'air blaser de mon meilleur ami .

-Ecoute il faut que je rentre sinon ils vont se mettre à me chercher est avec ma chance ils vont te trouver toi est les autre ! je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ! dit-je la gorge nouer .

Il me fixe avec ses yeux de chien battue , puis il vient se frotter contre moi , j'en profite pour caresser sa grosse tête en souriant tristement , croit moi mon grand .

Je donnerai tout pour rester avec toi .

Mais j'ai une vie sur Beurk .

-Ne fait pas cette tête là , soupire-je en lui grattant frénétiquement le menton . Dans quelque jours je serrai là est on pourra de nouveaux voler ensemble

Après m'avoir écouter il me donna un grand coup de langue montrant qu'il était tout aussi impatient que moi de remettre ça .

J'ouvre subitement les yeux en tournant la tête vers mon village , puis je me mord violement la lèvre supérieur pour ne pas tirer une boule de feu .

Non .

Pas maintenant !

J'avais tellement espérer que ça dure , pourquoi faut-il que les Dragons attaquent cet nuit ?!

Faut que je me calme , respire , allez respire Harold .

Je tien ma caboche comme-ci m'a vie en dépendait tout en marchant en rond pour tenter de me calmer en me récitant à voix haute que tout iras bien .

Mais c'est impossible !

Je les entends !

C'est horrible !

Les cries de guerre devienne des hurlement d'agonie pour d'autre !

J'entend les hache de mes semblable se fracasser contre les mâchoire des reptile cracheur de flamme .

J'essaye de ne pas écouter ces bruit de lame s'enfonçant dans les corps maintenant sans vie mais plus j'essaye plus je sent l'envie de vomir monter en moi .

Quel enfer !

J'avait enfin réussie à trouver la paix en moi et voilà que ces satané Vikings vienne de tout gâcher !

Sa y est maintenant je suis en colère !

Ils les traitent pas mieux que des bêtes alors que ce sont eux ! qui se sont montrer plus humains envers moi !

Mon propre peuple m'a ignorer alors que les Dragons m'ont accepter parmis eux !

_Choisie ton camp . _

J'ignore vraiment ce qui s'est passée quand cet phrase à résoner comme un rappel à l'ordre dans mon esprit .

Je me souvient à peine des sensation qui on fait frisonner ma peau .

_Choisie ton camp . _

Mes yeux on commencer a me brûler , puis se fut le tour de mes mains de fondre dans cet chaleur venant de je ne sais où .

_Choisie ton camp . _

Ma gorge me fit le même effet que si j'avais avaler de la lave en fusion , mon coeur s'est mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que je fixer l'astre de la nuit briller dans le ciel de Beurk qui était encore une fois assièger par nos ennemies de toujours .

_Choisie ton camp . _

Puis j'ai sentie toute ma peau se tendre et mon esprit fut comme couvert par un voile noir .

C'est tout ce don je me souvient ...

Du noir ..

Et du Hurlement qui déchira la nuit .

ooOoo

Les attaques de Dragons font partie du quotidien des Beurkien .

Certaines sont différente , plus agresive , ou alors plus destructrice que d'autre .

Mais celle-là ...

-Que Thor nous garde , murmura Stoïk en voyant son village brûler .

Jamais de mémoire Vikings on n'avais vue une t'elle rage de la part des créature de feu .

C'était comme de voir les Dragons pour la toute première fois , il était cette fois-ci plus organisé , leur tire faisait mouche à chaque fois , est il visé leur catapulte en priorité prouvant qu'ils avais comprit la leçon .

Mais le pire était bien sûr ce Hurlement de Furie-Nocturne qui faisait sursauter tous les guerrier de Beurk .

Car à chaque crie du Dragon jamais vue , deux boule de feu descendait du ciel avant de s'âbattre avec force sur les Vikings étant sur le point de faire du mal aux siens .

Le roux se releva avec bien du mal , il avais était toucher plusieur fois par le feu bleu , il en avait perdu son casque , regardant le ciel en jurant contre ces maudit démons le chef de Beurk maudissait intérieurement le Furie .

Surtout que cette nuit il pouvait le jurer .

Cette chose ne sortant que la nuit ...

Elle n'est plus seule .

ooOoo

Je cours de toute mes forces , j'ai entendu des guerrier dire que quelque chose à était vue près de l'Arène .

-Ho Astrid attend nous ! fit Kranedur en souriant avec sa jumelle qui le suivait avec le reste de la bande .

-Ouais va pas t'amuser toute seule ! renchérit la blonde avec un ricanement .

-On devrait en parler au chef ! contra Varek qui peiné à suivre le rythme .

-C'est ça est raté l'occasion de mettre une paté aux Dragons ! lança ironiquement le Jorgenson . Tu veux pas te les sortir Varek ?!

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais tes- commença le jumeau avant de se prendre une droite de sa frangine qui n'en pouvait plus de cette discution de mec .

Je soupire le plus bas possible en observant les flammes descendre sur la herse de notre centre d'entrainement . J'accélére le pas les autre derrière moi font de même ayant apparement envie d'en découdre avec l'ennemie , une fois arrivé sur place j'écarquille mes yeux en voyant la porte en acier complétement exploser , silencieusement je fait signe aux autres de se baisser , prudement on entre dans cet endroit remplit de montres à écailles , puis je me colle contre la paroie plonger dans l'obscurité en fixant la créature se trouvant au centre de l'Arène .

Elle est bien plus petite que je ne l'avait imaginer , elle doit faire la même taille que moi si je devait comparer rapidement , la pleine lune se refléte dans ses écailles sombre comme la nuit , ce qui m'étonne par-contre c'est la présence de vêtement sur son corps mais ils sont tous déchirer à quelque endroit , elle se tien debout sur deux pattes ce qui ajoute d'autre particularité , en parlant de chose bizarre ce truc as des cheveux , ceux-ci sont brun est semble s'être dresser avec ses oreilles qui s'agiter de temps en temps .

Je ne voie pas son visage car il se tien de dos est aussi parce qu'il y'a une troupe de Dragon autour de lui , ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarquer notre présence est c'est temps mieux car nous avons encore l'effet de surprise pour nous .

-Whooo , lâcha les Thorson en coeur .

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Rustik qui faisait les yeux rond .

-C'est sûrement un démon est il va tous nous tuer , panique l'Ingerman en se rongeant les ongles .

L'étrange créature se met à bouger me donnant le signal de faire taire les autres crétins , elle s'avance jusqu'à une porte que je reconnue comme-celle du Gronk que j'ai combattue la première fois .

Elle lève lentement sa patte qui à ma grande surprise ressembler plus à une main écailler , il la pose sur le verrous , puis elle l'arrache sans aucun effort apparent , une fois la porte grande ouverte la Créature bleu fait des signes que les autres Dragons semble comprendre comme des ordres , silencieusement le Bragetaure entré dans la cage , puis il ressortie en trainant avec lui le corps meurtrie du Gronk dépourvue d'ailes , la bête s'agenouille dévoilant une série de pointe épousant la forme de son dos maintenant découvert , elle pose ses mains sur la tête du Dragon blesser , j'ai presque l'impression qu'il gémit en sentant les espèce de caresses du bleu sur lui .

Puis le Gronk se met à respirer plus lentement surprenant la Créature qui le secoue pour le maintenir en vie , puis le Dragons mangeant de la roche cèssa enfin de respirer à ma plus grande joie , sauf que cet chose semble maintenant en colère , je voie enfin son visage qui n'a rien d'humain .

Ses grand yeux vert avec cet pupilles fendu , ses trais tendu , son nez applatie expirant de la fumer sombre , ses dents pointue parfaitement alligner .

Puis sa me revient .

Ses yeux .

Ces foutue yeux qui vous glace le sang d'un seul regard .

Je ressere la prise sur mon manche me préparant mentalement à l'affronter .

De son coté la Bête fait des signes de tête en indiquant des direction aux autre Dragons qui s'exécute rapidement , avec leur seul force il brisent les porte gardant nos Dragons , ceux-ci leur fonce d'abord dessus mais la Créature les calme d'un simple regard , puis toute les bêtes se mirent à lui tourner autour pendant qu'il fixer le corps sans vie du Gronk aux quel j'avait couper les ailes .

Cet chose pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur le Dragon de roche en récitant quelque chose que je ne comprend pas du tout .

-Isa Galled Morgu'eme , Terroma Li Gossaro , Ica Jacta !

Sans prévenir il tire une boule de feu en l'air suivie de près par les autre reptiles qui l'imitèrent faisant fondre les chaînes qui devait les retenir en temps normal , je fait signe aux autres que c'est le moment puis on se met à charger en poussant nos crie de Guerre .

La Créature nous regarde méchament en donnant l'ordre aux autres démons de s'en allez .

-Krot'erba ! Ijacta So'morlta ! hurla celle-ci d'une voix rauque .

-Qu'est-ce qu-il dit !? demanda Varek en essayant de faucher la tête du Cauchemars Monstrueux qui prit finallement son envol .

-Un truc à propos des fesses de ma soeur , faut dire qu'elle sont énorme ! répondit Kranedur en riant

-Espèce de crétin ! hurla sa soeur rouge de rage en essayant de lui couper la tête .

Profitant de la dispute entre les jumeaux les Dragons se mirent à battre furieusement des ailes nous faisant plier le genoux devant ces vents violent déclencher par les reptiles que nous combattons depuis des génération .

Pendant que nous sommes clouer au sol ils en profitant pour se faire la malle , je sort ma hache que lance de toute mes forces dans les airs , au moins j'en toucherai un .

Puis encore une fois ma tentative est raté à cause d'un boule de feu bleu .

Je regarde la créature nous faire face , puis elle nous grogne dessus en chargeant rapidement sur Varek qui es le plus proche d'elle , l'Ingerman tente bien sûr de répliquer avec sa masse mais la Bête lui fauche les jambes avec sa queue pourvue d'un ailerons au bout , une fois à terre le mini colosse essaya de recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui , la chose bleu s'avance vers lui avant de sauter en l'air pour évité la lance qui alla se planter quelque mètres plus loin .

La Créature grogne sur Rustik qui la nargue en tirant la langue .

-Ben alors ta un problème !

Il fut plaquer contre un mur , puis la Créature ramassa avec sa queue la lance qui l'avait menacer plus tôt , une fois entre ses pattes elle la tordit pour pièger le Jorgenson dans la roche .

-Hey Sortez moi de là !

Idiot .

La bête bleu crache une nouvelle balle de feu qui repousse les jumeaux qui glissèrent moellement sur le sol en pierre en gémissant leur douleur .

Varek essaya de l'attaquer par derrière mais il fut saisi par le cou , la bête le leva en l'air en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux tout en montrant ses croc qui lui donnèrent un air des plus terrifiant .

Une fois que l'Igerman fut bleu elle le relâcha en expirant un nuage gris de ses narines .

J'en profita pour tenter de la décapiter , elle esquiva de justesse le coup en reculant instinctivement en arrière en me regardant sévèrement , tout deux nous , nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux -enfin dans le vert pour elle - je ne décroche pas mon regard du sien essayant d'ignorer les plainte de Rustik qui s'agite de plus en plus malgré la lance plier autour de son corps .

Nous sommes face à face , pourtant nous tournont en rond , je fait jouer habillement ma hache en tentant une feinte qui devrais l'atteindre à l'abdomen , mais là grande surprise de la soirée fut quand une grande paire d'ailes sombre se dressa me déconcentrant pendant une seconde ce qui fut suffisant pour me désarmé .

Ce qui arriva ensuite me laissa sans voix , les ailes de chauve-souris se repliant sur moi me collant subitement contre le corps de cet chose que je repousse de suite avec mes paumes , puis je le croise de nouveaux son regard .

Mon coeur ratte un battement , mon cerveaux et mis sur pause .

Les deux failles de colère ont était remplacer par deux billes sombre qui ne laisser échapper qu'une tendresse infinie .

Je ne bougea pas quand l'une de ses griffe se balada sur mon front , d'ailleurs je pouvait strictement rien faire dans cet bulle sombre dans la quel je ne voyait que ses grand yeux vert .

La griffe sombre passa de mon front à ma tempe , puis elle souleva l'une des mèches de cheveux cachant mon oeil gauche , puis dans un souffle la chose murmure quelque chose qui reste graver dans ma mémoire .

-Alec Soug'era , Mit'alc Sepura , Corta Sika Astrida .

Astrida ?

Il me parle ?

Cet chose me connait ?

Je ne peux plus rien dire tant par le choc de ces mots , et par la personne qui vient de les dires en me lançant l'un des regard les plus profond que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir de ma vie .

Puis la bulle de ténèbres qui m'entourer disparue subitement avec la Créature de la nuit .

Je tend sans m'en rendre compte une main pour la retenir .

Mais elle se referma que sur du vide .

Un seul instant aura suffit à cet chose pour s'en allez .

Astrida ...

Je reste là , planter comme une cruche en regardant droit devant moi .

Ces mots résone en moi .

Il résone dans mon coeur .

Ces mots que la Créature m'a dite .

Jamais je ne pourrai les oubliez .

ooOoo

-Heu Stoïk ? hésita Geulfort en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami .

-Toute m'a vie , annonça t'il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter le blond . J'ai protéger Beurk de tous les danger pouvant la menacer , les Pars-en-Vrilles , La tribu des Doka , La tribu des Freya , La tribu des Starmi . Tous se sont opposé à Beurk pour des raisons différente , j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvait en tant que chef pour garantir la sécurité de cet île et Thor m'en soit témoin ce fut une tache digne de mon père qui repose au Valhalla grâce aux dieux . Après j'ai dût faire face aux Dragons qui se trouver être de redoutable adversaires , pourtant Geulfort croit moi je ne dit pas ça à la légère ...

Il leva son regard pour regarder les maison maintenant brûler , le bétails avais presque disparut de sa vue , puis il regarda les déffense de son peuple réduit en cendre par la pire menace pour un Viking .

Le Furie-Nocturne .

-Cette nuit , fut la pire depuis bien longtemps .

Le forgeron regarda lui aussi l'étendu des dégât avec un poid sur le coeur .

-C'était quand la dernière ? demanda t-il curieux .

Le roux soupira lourdement en se redressant , il épousta sa tunique en commençant à marcher en direction des villageois déprimer par leur perte .

-La naissance d'Harold .

ooOoo

Hummmmm

J'ouvre péniblement mon oeil gauche , je le referme à cause de la lumière qui m'agresse dès le matin , je grogne un bon coup en sentant que si j'avait le malheur de me lever je le regretterai toute ma vie .

Je tourne la tête pour mieux l'enfoncer dans mon oreiller , je remue distraitement ma main qui pendouille dans le vide , puis je me décide à ouvrir tout doucement mes paupières , j'ai la bonne surprise de voir que je suis belle et bien dans mon lit que j'affectionne tant .

Puis je me met sur le dos en frottant mes yeux avec mes poings fermer .

Je chasse l'horrible goût de brûler qui gêne mon palet avant de bailler avec force , puis je balaye ma chambre du regard en m'appuyant sur mes deux bras .

Les meubles sont renversser , y'a des vêtement arracher au millieux de la pièce , eh surprise le trous dans le plafond à l'air un peu plus large .

-J'ai raté un épisode ? souffle-je en voyant le chaos autour de moi

Puis je fit un choix qui pour une fois me plaisait intégralement .

Me recoucher .

En essayant d'ignorer que moi .

Harold Haddock .

Le Demi-Dragon .

Suis entrain de m'endormir alors que je suis nue !


	6. Secret Briser

Je voudrait que ça ne soit qu'un rêve .

Je voudrait me réveiller .

Je voudrait que Beurk soit comme elle l'était avant que je perde connaissance .

Mais la réalité doit être fâché avec moi .

Je respire doucement essayant de ne pas être triste de voir mon village réduit en cendre , d'habitude nos maison sont moins longue à réparé , mais d'après ce que je peux voir il y'en as beaucoup cette fois-ci .

Mon père semble vraiment être de mauvaise humeur , il donne des ordres à gauche et à droite est tous le monde s'exécute en rentrant leur tête dans leur épaules .

Je soupire lourdement en me laissant tomber dans ma chambre , j'observe rapidement la faille dans le toit puis je me met à ranger la pièce ravager par le chaos .

Enfaite j'aimerai comprendre ce qui s'est passée , mais j'arrive pas a m'en souvenirs , je me rappel juste m'être mit en colère .

Puis c'est le vide complet jusqu'à mon réveil .

Peut-être que je me suis cogner la tête , faut dire que j'ai un mal de crâne phénoménal , rien avoir avec mes maux de tête d'avant .

J'ai l'impression de m'être prit une île en pleine face .

Eh puis il faut voir l'état de mes vêtements , on dirait qu'il sont passer entre les dents d'un Murmure-Mortel .

Pour finir j'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose important , mais impossible de me rappeller de quoi il s'agit .

Enfin je croit que c'est pas le moment pour les pensée futile .

Je doit allez à la forge pour aider Geulfort , avec une t-elle attaque nos armes doivent être dans un état déplorable .

Une fois que la pièce fut assez bien ranger a mon goût je me dirigea vers la sortie , donc j'ouvre la porte et -

-Bonjour fils

Mon père ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? dit-je directement sans tact .

Vue sa tête ça doit pas pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle .

-Euh enfaite , commença t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui . Je voudrait te parler

Je haussa un sourcil , comment-ça me parler ? ça fait des années qu'il joue l'indiférent avec moi .

-De quoi tu veux me parler ? me méfie-je

-De ta mère , répondit-il directement tout en prenant place sur mon lit .

-On as déjà parler de ça , assure-je en croisant les bras . Plus d'une fois même

-Oui mais cette fois-ci je vais t'expliquer quelque chose de différent , déclara le roux . Assis toi s'il te plait ..

Le voir comme-ça me donne l'étrange sentiment de ne pas être en face de Stoïk la Brute . J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre en face de moi . Je m'exécute silencieusement alors que mon Père se racle la gorge cherchant les mots juste .

-Je t'ai mentie .

Je reste sans voix , je le dévisage en cherchant à savoir sur quoi il avait bien pus me mentir .

-Sur deux chose , clarifia t-il en reprenant doucement son assurance de d'habitude . Je t'ai toujours dit que mon père et moi nous avions une relation différente de la notre .

-Tu me disait que lui est toi vous aimiez voir qui avait le crâne le plus solide de vous deux , dit-je peu perdu dans cette étrange conversation .

-Oui c'est vrais , rit-il à ce bon souvenirs . Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais dit comment il avait prit le fait que je veuille prendre ta mère pour épouse , enfaite il ne l'a pas bien prit du tout estimant que je devait prendre la fille des Freya pour assuré notre alliance avec elle .

-Pourquoi il y tenait tant que ça ? m'intéresse-je .

-Mon père était un grand croyant fils , il penser que chacune de nos actions était la volonté des Dieux , répondit-il en agitant négativement la tête . Est comme tu le sais sur l'île de Freya se trouve la pierre de Mani le dieu de la lune , tu sais aussi qu'il n'y as que des femmes sur cet île .

-Ce qui m'a toujours un peu perturbé parce que malgré les années leur population reste stable alors qu'il n'y as aucun homme là-bas , souffle-je me frottant la nuque .

-Les prêtresses pense que les hommes sont vil et fourbe de nature , mais c'est compréhensible quand on sais qu'avant les Dragons c'était elles les bêtes , répondit-il la gorge nouer . Ce que ses femmes on vécue fils personne ne peux l'imaginer ...

-Hum , fit-je en essayant d'arrêter d'imaginer les pire attrocité . Tu disait donc qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour la mariage ?

-Si tu l'avait vue ! s'esclaffa t-il . On aurai dit un Dragon ayant prit forme humaine !

Non ne reste pas tendu comme-ça dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne remarque ta mine coupable Harold .

-Eh bin , fut ma seul réponse .

-Il crier tout le temps

C'est de famille ça .

-Il ne me lâcher pas d'une semelle voulant que je rompe mes fiançaille avec ta mère en me proposant mont-et-merveille , raconta t-il en ayant un petit sourire au coin . Eh puis il y'a eu cet fameuse journée où ta mère à crier partout "Stoïk m'appartient ! " Je penser qu'elle était devenue folle mais il faut le dire fils , ta mère avait un saccrée caractère .

-T'était vraiment amoureux , dit-je content de voir mon père m'ouvrir un peu son coeur .

-Oui , admit-il en regardant ses mains . Après ça mon père n'a plus jamais oser la contre-dire , après notre marriage il se rangea et me laissa sa place sur le trône de Beurk .

-Euh excuse moi papa mais je ne voie pas où tu veux en venir enfaite , lâche-je en me retenant de ronronner sous mes propres carresses .

Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi en me lançant un regard sombre que j'ai bien faillit interpréter comme une menace pour moi .

-La vérité fils c'est que mon père n'a plus jamais voulut me voir après ça , déclara t-il tristement . Pour lui j'avait désonhonorer notre nom en reffusant de me plier aux engagement passée , alors un matin j'ai retrouver sa maison vide de toute présence , il ne m'a même pas laisser une lettre pour me dire où il allez ...

Pour la première fois depuis des années je voyait enfin quelqu'un que j'avait toujours rêver de voir .

Pas le chef .

Pas la brute .

Ni même le tueur de Dragon .

Je voyait enfin Stoïk Haddock mon père .

-Tu sais je voudrait que tu me pardonne si je t'ai laisser croire que je ne penser pas beaucoup à toi , avoua t-il les poings serrer . Je ne te demande pas de te mêttre à ma place fils , croit moi mais je ne te souhaite jamais de perdre celle que tu aime le plus dans ta vie , quand j'ai perdu ta mère j'ai crut que j'avait tout perdu à cause de ma bétise .

Tout doucement une main se posa sur ma tête l'entourant presque entièrement . Je ne pouvait strictement plus rien dire . C'était trop bizarre pour moi de parler à coeur ouvert comme ça avec celui qui m'a plus traiter comme un larbin que comme un fils .

-Mais toi tu était encore là , souffla t-il avec un timbre de voix que je ne reconnue pas . Malgré tous ce qu'avait pus dire l'ancienne et les autres tu était encore là fils .

-De quoi tu parle ? fit-je d'une petite voix .

-Tu sais quel est le jour de ta naissance ?

-Bien sûr je suis née juste avant que l'hiver commence , répondit-je simplement .

-C'est ça , souffla le chef des Hooligans . Je me souvient du nom qu'on lui avait donner , Le Blizard D'olaf . De mémoire Viking jamais on n'avait vue une t'elle tempête , la neige tomber autant le jour que la nuit , les maisons était entièrement recouvert de neige , on ne voyait pas à cinq pas , est il faisait tellement froid que nous avons eu des barbe et des cerveaux gelé . Plusieurs de nos hommes sont mort de froid et beaucoup ne croyait pas survivre .

Je connait cet histoire , Geulfort m'avait souvent raconter comment il avait vue un Viking perdre son bras qui était devenue aussi fragile que du cristal .

-Mais toi fils , fit Stoïk avec un regard remplit de fierté . Tu n'avait aucunement l'air d'être toucher par ce malheur , beaucoup disait que tu était un bébé idiot .

Pour changer .

-Ta mère elle disait que c'était là la force des Haddock , ne jamais montrer qu'on as peur pour rassurer les nôtres , expliqua t-il en joignant ses mains . Tous le monde y croyait est commencer à reprendre espoir , moi aussi je commencer à croire en cet force qui se cacher en ce petit bébé qui ne pleurer jamais . Eh puis quand le premier rayons du printemps nous as éclairer , tu t'es mit à pousser des crie de joie avec ta mère . Eh là j'ai comprit une chose , ta mère avait toujours raison quand elle parler de toi ...

Son ton joyeux venait de prendre des allure plus sombre , comme-ci il se confier enfin depuis de longues années .

-Harold je te demande de bien écouter car tu es la seule personne qui doit savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passée cet nuit là .

Je sent mon coeur faire un bond énorme dans ma poitrine , ma mère était un sujet sensible est c'est bien la première fois que je l'entend parler d'elle avec une voix aussi grave .

-Cette nuit là Beurk fut assièger de toute part , les Dragons venait de partout on aurai dit que le ciel était en proie aux flammes , se rappella t-il en serrant les poings . Tous le monde faisait de son mieux pour repousser l'assaut mais ils étais beaucoups plus nombreux que d'habitude , j'était avec Geulfort on déffendait la grande place , puis j'ai chercher ta mère du regard , elle était toujours là où les problème pleuvait , mais elle n'était pas sur le champ de bataille ...

J'entend le coeur du guerrier se serrer , je sent d'ici les pulsion de rage qui ronge chacune des fibres de son être .

-Valka était brave fils , jamais elle n'aurait fuie devant le danger , continua t-il en inspirant . Mais avec toi les choses avait changer et elle chercher toujours le moyens de venir te protéger pendant les attaques , je suis rentrée chez nous , est je t'ai trouver là ...tu dormait si pronfondément que j'ai bien crut que tu était mort ...ta mère était introuvable ...j'ai tout suite penser que c'était les Dragons qui l'avait tuer mais on n'a jamais retrouver son corps ...

Une petite seconde ...

Deux menssonge .

L'un à propos de mon grand-père .

Alors l'autre ça serrai ...

-Sa voudrait dire que ...

Il m'envoya un regard infirmatif .

-Oui fils . Ta mère est peut-être en vie .

ooOoo

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressent .

Joie .

Amertume .

Joiturme ?

Nan c'est pas encore le bon mélange .

J'essaye de faire le point de reprendre mes esprits .

J'y arrive pas tu tout .

_Peut-être ._

Comment faire pour avoir les idées claire quand on apprend que sa mère est peut-être là quelque pars dans ce monde , qu'elle espère revoir son fier maris et son fils .

J'aimerai avoir cette foutue réponse mais tout ce que je trouve c'est des maux de tête .

Je soupire lourdement tout en me laissant tomber dans la neige qui plia sous mon poid plume , je reste étendu là les bras écarté , les yeux plisser .

Krokmou vient souffler sur mon front , je le remercie en lui grattant le menton , il adore ça ...

-Pfff je sais plus où j'en suis mon grand , soupire-je en fermant les yeux .

Dire qu'il y'a quelque semaines en arrière tout avait l'air simple .

Tuer un Dragon pour me faire m'a place .

Ensuite ça c'est compliquer de plus en plus après m'a transformation , les chose se sont accélérée je n'ai plus eu une minute pour penser à ce que je voulait faire .

Surtout que ...

Tout m'es revenue .

Les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit où je croyait avoir juste perdu connaissance .

Dire que j'avait espèrer pouvoir me controler , c'était tellement simple en théorie que je n'aurai jamais penser que mon corps changerai aussi vite .

Maintenant reste à savoir si c'était juste pour cette fois ou si c'est occasionel .

Je n'ai pas encore bien comprit quel langue mon double Furie semble maitrisé mais je pense qu'avec un peu de réflection je peux décodé .

Ha mais de quoi je parle moi ?

Tout est embrouiller .

Mon envie d'être accepter .

Ma passion pour les Dragon .

La peur de mes pouvoirs .

Et puis il y'a cette histoire avec m'a mère qui me travail depuis ce matin .

Bordel , que doit-je faire maintenant ?

Je penser avoir choisie mon camp que je n'avait plus qu'à quitter Beurk pour ensuite ne jamais plus revenir .

Mais avec ce que m'a dit mon père je sent que je ne pourrai jamais tourner le dos à mon peuple . Même si il m'ont ignorer et traiter de gaffeur il reste des gens de ma tribu .

Il y aurai bien une solution ...

Mais celle là je ne croit pas qu'elle soit réalisable .

Je devrait me détendre ...

Je me relève d'un bond souple , puis je laissa ma main glisser sur le doux duvet de l'hiver , je ramasse une poignet de sable froid puis je le lance en l'air .

C'est que je me rend compte que ma vie est devenue d'un compliquer depuis cette nuit .

Je lance un regard à Krokmou qui comprenant que je penser a lui se mit a me faire son fameux sourire sans dents .

Sans lui ma vie aurai pris un chemin très différent de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui .

Je serrai pas un Demi-Dragon .

Je n'aurai pas comprit que les Dragons soit des être sensible ayant une âme comme n'importe quel être vivant .

Et surtout je n'aurai jamais comprit à quel point c'était merveilleux d'être ami avec un Furie-Nocturne .

Je regarde l'orizon depuis les haut sommet de Beurk et je me rend compte que mon avenir est incertaint . Mais j'en est tout de même un apperçu .

Je le voie dans ce soleil levant .

L'avenir est devant moi à présent .

ooOoo

-Bon alors du coup on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Rustik en fixant le forgerons tourner autour des cages .

-A la demande du chef nous allons continuer l'entrainement Dragon sauf que nous devrons le prolonger en extérieur , répondit Geulfort .

-En extérieur ? répéta Astrid en levant un sourcil

-Oui nous allons devoir étudier l'art de tuer des Dragons en extérieur , répondit le blond . Enfaite vous allez apprendre des choses qui sont normalement réserver à ceux qui ont terminé l'entrainement , nous allons donc prendre un bâteau et explorer les îles des environs pour trouver du gibier et ensuite vous devrait le traquer et rapporter sa tête pour valider votre premier cours .

Je vais vomir ...

-Nous partons dès demain matin alors soyez prêt à partir , déclara le Viking avec de longue cornes sur le casque .

Oui bien sûr partir . Bonne idée .

Je tourne les talons en ayant l'envie soudaine de partir très loin de Beurk et de cet chasse au Dragons qui franchement ne me disait rien qui vaille .

-Cool ! on va enfin pouvoir casser des truc qu'on n'a jamais vue ! s'exclama Kranedur en levant fièrement les poings en l'air .

-Ouais ! approuva Kognedur en donnant un coup de tête à son jumeau .

-Je vais tuez chaque Dragon qui croisera m'a route et ensuite je deviendrai le seigneur de l'archipel ! assura le Jorgenson

-Rappel moi de m'exilé si jamais ça arrive , souffla Astrid avec un ton moqueur .

-Allez ma belle avoue que tu meurt d'envie d'être ma reine rien qu'à moi , glissa t-il en tendant les lèvres qui se retrouvèrent coller contre la hache de la Hofferson .

-Who ça c'est de l'amour à la dure , dit le Thorston .

-Tu l'a dit , approuva la blonde .

Je laisse un petit ricanement m'échapper puis je me met à rejoindre l'autre coté de l'Arène en courant , une fois sortie je regarde les travaux pour reconstruire le village , mine de rien on commence fort , si tous le monde continue de travailler avec autant d'entrain tout serra fini en moins de deux .

Je lâcha un crie de douleur en sentant ma nuque se tordre brusquement en avant .

-Tu va arrêter de révasser oui ? soupira mon mentor .

-Sérieux ? tu te sert de ta masse pour me réveiller maintenant ? rétorque-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête

-Faut bien trouver quelque chose ! rit-il en me donnant une tappe dans le dos en redevant subitement sérieux . Sinon il t'a raconter hein ?

Ha c'est vraiment dur d'avoir une conversation secrêtte dans un tout petit village qui se jète sur le moindre petit ragot .

-C'était assez étrange de le voir comme-ça , commence-je en marchant avec mon seul ami Viking . Il n'e m'a pas parler pendant des années et voilà qu'il me parle de ma mère ...

-C'est un Viking , répondit simplement le manchot . Il ne réfléchit pas il fonce , ton père est assez perturbé ses dernier temps est l'attaque d'hier ne l'a pas laisser indiférent .

-Tu sais bien comment il es Geul , soupire-je en me grattant nerveusement la tête . D'habitude il fait comme-ci il n'avait pas vraiment de fils , est du jour au l'endemain il se met à me parler comme-ci on faisait ça tous les jours ! Je comprend plus rien Geulfort ! Eh puis y'a ce truc qui ...

Merde , je me suis emballer ! Bordel j'ai le coeur qui tambourine , faut que je me calme avant que -

-Harold .

-Quoi Geulfort ?!

-Tes cheveux , murmura t-il avec une voix blême

-Oui Quoi Mes Cheveux ?! crie-je en sentant que je perdait le contrôle

Il s'approcha à peine de moi , lentement il passa un doigt près de mon visage en sueur , puis il leva l'une de mes mèches rebelle .

-Ils sont bleu .

Pause , je demande un temps mort là tout de suite .

Non encore mieux remonter moi ce temps et surtout donner moi l'occasion de me tirer le plus loin possible de ce scénario catastrophe .

-Hoooooooo

-Hooooooo

Pitié mes dieux faite que je cauchemarde !

-Ha Geulfort !

Mon père !

-Ah Stoïk ! fit soudainement mon maitre en me cachant dans son dos . Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Pourquoi je me retrouve coller contre cet chose flasque et humide qui va sûrement me donner des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

-Eh Bin c'est toi qui voulait me voir tu te souvient ? fit le chef des Hooligan .

-Ho oui c'est vrais c'est vrais , beuga l'unijambiste .

Pitié Geulfort relance la conversation avant qu'il ne me voie !

-C'est parce que tu voie je me demander si tu avais , hésita t-il en transpirant comme un phoque .

Je vais jamais pouvoir oublier cet image .

-Tu veux parler de la chasse ? fit mon papa adoré .

Je sent que le sujet de conversation choisie par mon chef ne vas pas mais du tout pas me plaire .

-Oui c'est ça , admit faussement l'ancien chanteur de Beurk .

-Faut pas être aussi nerveux Geulfort , rit franchement le veuf . C'est pas parce que vous allez rendre visite aux filles de Freya qu'il faut paniquer .

Je croit que j'ai mal entendu , il vient de dire qu'on allez ...

Ho nom de Thor !

-De quoi tu parle ? tenta le blond avec un petit rire .

-Fait pas l'innocent Geulfort tu sais bien que tu enmène les jeunes s'entrainer pendant qu'Harold ferra connaissance avec l'héritière des Freya , comme-ça Minerva me pardonnera peut-être d'avoir reffuser sa main , explique-t-il dans les moindres détail alors que notre forgerons officiel se liquifier sur place . Tu sais je croit que tu avait raison , lui cacher tous ça était inutile et lui parler n'était pas aussi terrible que je l'avait imaginer , encore merci Geulfort .

Grâce à mes dons je l'entend s'éloigner rapidement de nous , une fois que je le juga assez loin je sortie du dos poilue en foudroyant mon tuteur du regard . Il m'envoie un regard désoler en pointant mes cheveux du doigt .

-D'abord tu t'explique et ensuite moi je le fait .

Je grogne comme un Dragon le faisant sursauter , il me regarde encore une fois avec ses yeux de merlant-fris pendant que je passe une main sur mon visage .

Tatada on est mort ...

ooOoo

C'est infernal , croyez moi je donnerai tout pour que sa s'arrête .

Allez parle !

Ne reste pas planter là sans rien dire !

Vas-y essaye de me tuer ou bien alors prend moi dans tes bras mais pour l'amour du ciel !

Parle !

-C'est faux hein ? non on peux pas inventer un truc pareil de toute façon , lâcha le grand guerrier en se laissant tomber sur son tabouret .

Venant de lui je m'attendait à un truc dans ce genre là .

-Ecoute moi gamin , commença t-il en se massant les paupière fatiguer . Ce que tu vient de me raconter dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai pus entendre durant toute ma vie , alors explique moi simplement comment est-ce possible ?

Par où commencer ? bon sang , je viens de tout lui dire sans rien cacher , je viens de lui livrer mon secret sans aucune once d'hésitation , pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

Pourquoi je me suis pas enfuie ?

Pourquoi je n'ai pas inventer un beau mensonge ?

Pourquoi je me suit mit à parler sans rien mettre de coté en incluant le moindres petit détail ?

Que je suis bête .

C'est Geulfort .

Et il n'y a qu'avec lui que je suis moi-même .

-Je ne sais pas Geul , souffle-je en me grattant nerveusement le menton qui porte m'a petite cicatrice . C'était comme-ci j'était mort avant de renaitre sous une autre forme ...

-Alors c'est une malédiction ? conclut-il rapidement .

-C'est ce que je croyait aussi avant de découvrir ce que les Dragons cachent en eux , avoue-je avec un petit sourire .

-Des os ?

-Non

-Des tripes ?

-Non

-Du feu ?

-Non ! Geulfort écoute moi ! Les Dragons ne sont pas nos ennemies enfaite ! si on veux ils peuvent vivre avec nous ! assure-je en me relevant .

-Oui mais pourquoi ils attaque ? me demanda-t-il naturellement . J'veux dire par-là que si tous les Dragons mange du poissons alors c'est pas normal qu'il pique nos Yak et nos moutons

-C'est ça que je cherche à comprendre enfaite , affirme-je en prenant une carte que je déplia sous l'oeil intéresser du blond . Regarde tu voie ça ? c'est la direction qu'il prenne tous une fois les attaques terminé , si on pouvait les suivre on trouverai à coup sûr ce qu'il font avec nos provision .

-C'est bien essayer mon garçon mais tous les Vikings on chercher à faire pareil que toi mais trouver l'endroit où il niche ce révèle être une tache bien trop rude , contre-dit-il en prenant un crayon pour tracer des cercles autour de la zone de recherche . Normalement on devrait le trouver sans problème si on ne tomber pas dans le piège du brouillard , et si c'est pas le brouillard qui nous cache les rocher sur les quels on se fracasse c'est les Dragons eux même qui nous attaque .

-Oui mais d'après moi aucun Viking ne peux trouver ce nid , dit-je sérieusement . Enfaite je pense que seul un Dragon peux trouver le chemin

-Ben pourquoi tu ne prend pas un de tes lézard pour le trouver ? proposa t-il simplement .

-Parce que Krokmou reffuse catégorriquement de m'enmener , grogne-je en prenant place sur une chaise . Je croit que c'est pour me protéger mais en faisant ça il m'empêche de comprendre pourquoi ils nous attaques

-Krokmou ? c'est qui celui-là ?

-C'est le Dragon qui m'a donner mes pouvoirs

-Tien est c'est un quoi ?

-Un Furie-Nocturne .

Et vlam ! voilà comment on se retrouve avec un Geulfort paralysé est avec des yeux exorbité en prime .

-Par la culotte d'Odin , souffle-t-il en se cognant le casque avec sa masse . Pourquoi est-ce tu fait rien comme tous le monde toi ?

Je lâcha un petit rire en balançant mes pieds dans le vide et il m'imita , sans doute pour relâcher la pression qui doit commencer pesé sur ce pauvre Geulfort .

-Donc si je comprend bien tu n'a aucun moyens de rejoindre le nid sans ce Furie , comprit-il .

-En gros c'est ça , approuve-je alors qu'il se releva sous mes yeux attentif .

Il se gratta la barbe en clopinant en cercle , tout en silence il attrapa mon crayon pour tracer une ligne droite menant à l'une des îles déserte se trouvant sur l'archippel .

-Je suis pas vraiment sûr de mon fait mais , commença t-il en me jettant un regard sérieux . Si tu peux faire marcher tes pouvoirs de lézard en étant le plus proche possible -

-Alors je pourrai le trouver moi-même et comprendre ce qui se passe , comprit-je rapidement en ayant un sourire de joie . Geulfort c'est génial !

-T'emballe pas trop ! coupa-t-il en me replaçant sur ma chaise . Harold écoute moi ce qui t'arrive me dépasse complétement , mais il faut que tu comprenne qu'il faut pas que tu gaffe , si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'apprend tu peux être sûr qu'il te tuera à coup sûr !

-Je sais tout ça Geulfort , assure-je en lui offrant un petit sourire . Je vais être prudent à l'avenir je te le promet .

-Ouais ben pour commencer tu va te frotter la tête avec ça

Sortie d'où je ne sais où -je veux pas le savoir en vrais - ce seau remplit d'une matière marrons ne m'inspire pas confiance .

-C'est quoi ?

-De la teinture certaine femmes du villages aime bien cet couleur de cheveux donc j'en est toujours sur le feu , m'expliqua-t-il rapidement .

-Tu est coiffeur ? m'amuse-je 

-Nan forgerons , ironisat-t-il . Frotte toi le crâne avec ça .

Je hôchat la tête en plongeant lentement mes mains dans cet étrange bouillie , une fois que mes doigts furent d'une autre couleur je me pencha pour passer la teinture dans ma frange .

-Sinon raconte moi qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda t-il soudainement .

J'étira faiblement mes lèvres en continuant de me teindre les cheveux .

-C'est assez dur à expliquer tu sais , commence-je en essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur de la teinture qui me retourna l'estomac . Je me sent différent c'est sûr mais c'est toujours moi enfaite .

-Eh dire que j'avait rien remarquer , soupira le joueur de flûte de pan . Mais dit moi tu crache du feu ?

-Oui bien sûr comme tous les Dragons , dit-je assez surprit qu'il me demande un truc aussi simple .

-Tu le fait sur commande ou c'est juste quand ça marche ?

Ha je vois question piège .

-Ben un coup je peux cracher des boules de feu aussi grosse que moi

-Donc des petite

-Très drôle , lance-je ironiquement . Eh ensuite je peux juste faire des flamèche .

-Bizarre , lâcha t-il ayant l'air surprit par ma réponse . Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux ?

-Non c'est pas encore contrôlable et c'est vraiment pas à mon avantage , souffle-je avec une pointe d'ennuie . A part mes cinq sens je n'ai le controle sur rien , eh sa me rend tellement nerveux que je fini par faire une bétise comme -

-Comme avoir une queue qui te sort du derrière

-Euh comment tu -

-Elle vient de me gifler .

Je relève subitement la tête en regardant mon maitre forgeron faire une tête qui en disait long sur ses sentiments envers le membre Dragonique qui se balancer au-dessus de ma tête .

-Ho désoler je le sent pas quand elle sort , dit-je dans un rire nerveux .

-Au moins sa prouve que je rêve pas , dit-il à son tour en se frotant sa joue rougie par le coup .

-Bienvenue dans mon monde , déclare-je en me débarassant de la bouillie marrons en secouant mes mains . En tout cas merci pour tout Geulfort .

-Pas la peine de me remercier , assura-t-il en se tremoussant discrétement .

-Si avec toi de mon coté je pense que m'a vie va être beaucoup plus facile , dit-je en souriant . Merci

Sans lui demander son avis je le câlina amicalement le surprenant un peu , puis il répond à mon étreinte , on resta un long moment ainsi .

J'était si content , d'avoir enfin du soutient parmis les Hommes , est en plus c'est Geulfort .

Le seul qui s'inquiète d'un Demi-Dragon comme moi .

Dommage pour moi mais ce moment de tendresse c'est vite transformer en une galère sans fin .

Car oui .

La teinture sa colle .

-Mais tire bon sang !

-Non toi recule !

-C'est pas vrais !

-Que Odin nous aide !

J'ai pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit .

Geulfort ronfle comme un troupeau de cochon sauvage .

Ha à quoi je pouvait m'attendre .

C'est Geulfort après tout


End file.
